RWBY Arc Bullet
by Mrotrax
Summary: Inspired by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer's Diamond Dogs. At the end of Volume 3, Ruby and Jaune found themselves in a new world; a world of Cursed Children and Gasetra, where mankind is far crueler and the lines between human, monster, good and evil blur. Lancaster/ Arc-Rose pairing. Read and review, would ye kindly?
1. After the war

**Chapter 1: Clash with the Tendos**

There world had been much lighter in so many ways.

Their own world, known as Remnant, was one were mankind lived in peace until the arrival of "The Grimm": malevolent creatures who emerged from the darkness to attack humanity. To fight back, mankind began harvesting a mysterious energy source known as "Dust" and used its power to not only drive back the Grimm but catalyze the growth of civilization across the planet.

And those who performed this duty were known as Huntsmen and Huntresses. These mighty warriors were trained in special schools to harness the Dust, master their auras and become protectors of the peace. And when things had begun for this story on Remnant's end, the world had been in a state of peace.

One such trainee is the heroine of our tale, an idealistic girl named Ruby Rose.

Scouted by the elite Beacon Academy and allowed to skip two years' worth of training to attend after fighting feared criminal Roman Torchwick, she found herself placed on and leading a team with three Yang Xiao Long, her boisterous big sister; Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company; and Blake Belladonna, a mysterious and aloof girl who turned out to be a Cat Faunus and former White Fang operative.

Another trainee is the hero of our tale, a bumbling, kind-hearted but awkward young man who answers to the name Juane Arc.

Sneaking into Beacon with fake transcripts, he found himself in a similar situation to Ruby; he found imself partnered with the hyperactive and cheerful hammer-wielding Nora Valkyrie, the calm and quiet gunblade user Lie Ren and…above all things possible…Pyyrha Nikos, the invincible girl and Spartan, a world renowned fighter who became his best friend, mentor…and wo in turn fell in love with him.

Both leaders met on their first days of classes and became good friends. It was rough at first, but they eventually became good leaders and skilled fighters…although admittedly Ruby was always a little better than Juane.

And then the Vytal Festival came and changed everything; the Grimm had attacked enmasse, a traitor was revealed…and friends had been killed.

Haunted by the memory of Pyyrha's death and the shattered spirits of their teammates, the two Huntsman-trainees had snuck away to squeeze in a little training together….

But they never came back.

That was two years ago.

For when they were training, the two Huntsmen came across a strange Dust crystal; black, purple and red. As they reached out to grab it, Juane's yet to be mastered aura acted with the crystal and, to make a long story short, brought them to a new word:

A world that was much harsher than the one they knew…and sometimes, cruel beyond their comprehension.

 **RWBY-BB**

In the year 2021, mankind fought the Gastrea and was defeated; and are forced to live within monolithic walls made of Varanium, a material that is capable of subduing the Gastrea. However, despite humanity's defeat, civil securities are established to combat the Gastrea with "cursed children."

These children, all girls, were born with the Gastrea gene in them, giving them superhuman animal abilities…and making them living time bombs. Unless they take a special shot every single day, the gene grows stronger and stronger, eventually mutating them into a full on Gasetra.

So, in order to combat these monsters, the ways of combat had changed:

The girls were known as the "initiators," who are paired with "promotors" to help lead them. The two worked in sync to battle the Gaestra menace and collect bounty money. It was a booming business….

One that Ruby and Juane, through a coincidental meeting, found themselves getting involved with when by chance, they saved a badly wounded and drowning Rentaro Satomi from death, fighting off creatures that made the Grimm look like pets.

Along with Rentaro's Initiator Enju and supervisor Kisara Tendo, the two Huntsmen found themselves a place in this new world….

But not always the best place.

 **RWBY-BB**

It had been a few days since the Stage 4 Gaestra Aldebaren had been destroyed. Tokyo had been saved and a new Monolith was in place of the fallen one…but not without its cost.

Rentaro was still grieving the loss of Shouma, his brother in training. His increased rank to 290 felt hollow…to say nothing of the fact that once again, the Cursed Children were being pushed to the side and ignored for their valiant actions against the Gastra.

"That's not true, you know?"

Rentaro turned to see Juane Arc sitting next to him, a knowing look on his face. Along with Enju, Kisara, Kisara's Intiator Tina Sprout and Ruby, they currently waited at the Tendo family dojo for a guest.

The blonde handed the younger boy his scroll, which showed the morning headline:

"Lady Seitenshi had all those children she took in legally integrated into society with her Bill passed. They are citizens of Tokyo now."

Off to the side, Kisara gave a light smile. A victory over her family on any level was worth everything that had to happen to make it happen.

"And at least the kids get something." Ruby added, her eyes shifting to the sky. "I wonder….?"

Juane, having an idea of what Ruby was thinking about, was about to inquire when a car pulled over. Out stepped a man with braided hair not unlike Kisara; her older brother, whom she had called over to see over some…interesting developments.

"Dammit! I thought I destroyed all of these! How did you…?"

"That was me!"

All eyes turned to a 10 year old girl with slightly tanned skin and short black hair wearing a tan dress with a First Nations-like feel. Atop her head were two wolf like ears, and her under dress there was a poofy tail.

This was Kitaliya, IP rank 275 and partner/ adopted baby sister to Ruby Rose. A Wolf Model cursed child blessed with superhuman senses so strong, Ruby was certain she had a Semblance related to finding obscure things based on little known information.

That had met during Ruby and Juane's first week in Tokyo; after getting situated, the duo of Huntsman had been wondering around when they saw a little girl being picked on by older men. If Ruby hadn't spied Kitaliya's little ears, which had reminded her of Blake, she would've reluctantly followed Rentaro's advice and ignored it.

And she was grateful for it.

It was thanks to saving Kitaliya that Ruby truly got out of the funk she'd fallen into after her fight with Roman Tourchwick and watching Pyyrha Nikkos die. The little girl had reminded Ruby why she had become a Huntress; to help people

"I was sniffing around here and caught something that smelt like Kisara, but smelt mean and covered in dirt." Kitaliya smirked. "So I dug up where the stench was coming from and found those sheets of paper."

"And what do they say?" Enju asked.

"They say that my brother here was put in charge of handling the budget of creating decent monoliths that would last for decades…." Kisara explained. "But instead, he used the majority of the funds to buy a position in the government!"

"That monolith was supposed to last!" Her brother denied.

"It didn't. And people died because of your greed."

As was the case in the Tendo family, the dispute was settled with a duel

"It's like the family reunions all over again…" Juane whispered to Ruby, who giggled at the implications.

Yes, Juane was familiar with the concept of duelling to settle family squabbles; his sisters did it all the time back home, as did his parents. The latter was actually done playfully, but the former….well, there was another reason Juane was so awkard.

Drawing her katana, Kisara faced her spear-weilding brother….and disarmed him. Literally.

As he began to bleed out, the man confessed to something that made Ruby and Juane's blood boil along with Kisara's: He had been involved with the murderer of his own parents for trying to reveal the dark half of the Tendo family.

Kisara was about to strike at her brother dead when a scythe appeared

"Ruby?"

"Kisara, stop this." The Huntress ordered. "I know he's done terrible things, but he's still your brother."

"He….!" Kisara started

"He's. Your. Brother." Ruby repeated herself, their blades pushing against each other as Ruby leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

Whatever it was, it made the Tendo heiress' eyes widen, then narrow…then for a smile to cross her face. She then rammed the butt of her Katana into her brother's forehead and turned to his assistant.

"You should probably take him to a hospital before he splits into two and bleeds out."

She said that with a smile on her face, then took Tina away.

Rentaro looked over to Ruby

"What exactly did you tell her?"

Ruby shrugged.

"That it'll hurt him even more to know she COULD'VE killed him, and he has to live with the fact she now had motivation to bring down her grandfather."

"That's really smart!" Enju beamed

"Ruby's the best!" Kitaliya followed in suit, getting her head ruffled by her smiling partner, who looked over to Juane

"Hey…? Juane, where's…?"

Juane pointed to the nearby tree

"She wasn't interested." He explained as he began climbing the tree

"Don't get scared again!" Enju hollered back, giggling along with the other girls and Rentaro.

"That was one time!"

 **RWBY-BB**

Kikunojou Tendo sipped his tea, enjoying a moment of peace in his hectic life.

The older man then sensed a presence, and a tired smile crossed his face.

"…Arc."

"Lord Tendo." The blonde replied, taking a seat across from the man who'd become something of a boss to him and Ruby.

"What brings you here, today?" The older man asked as he poured his guest some tea.

"Had an interesting conversation with that grandson of yours….the one who used the budget for better monoliths for a government position….and took part in the murder of his parents at your order."

Kikunojou sighed.

"I assume he's…?"

"Nope." Juane said. "Ruby convinced Kisara to keep him alive."

The older man chuckled.

"That girl…."

"Which?" Another voice asked.

"Ruby, of cour…"

Kikunojou then realized he and Jaune were not alone; standing next to the boy was a 10 year old girl with bright red hair that stretched to her feet in a ponytail, wearing a tanned suit of armor and back gloves with a crown and war jewelry throughout.

This was Juane's partner; Horse-Model Cursed Child Pyrrha Arc.

Much like Ruby, she and Juane had met under less than stellar circumstances: She been caught stealing food and as about to be killed….but then Juane had come in and paid for her meal, acting like a worried older brother who had been frantically searching, making it seem like she'd dropped her money.

Unlike Ruby and Kitaliya however, the two did NOT get along at first. Pyyrha was convinced Juane was a either pervert or killer after her and had nearly crushed his….important place, with a two footed kick that would've given Yang's punches a run for their money.

But Juane continued to try and befriend her. Why?

She was the spitting image of his departed friend. And not just physically; after finally convincing her to give partnering with him a try (which had involved bribery of carrots) he saw that her fighting style SCREAMED Pyyrha Niko: While untrained, she was a sure shot with bullet or spear and was skilled with a sword.

Telling her this, the girl revealed she didn't actually have a name; she'd been abandoned and left to die once her powers had manifested. So Juane then did something that to him was obvious, but to her, meant everything:

He gave her a name. A name that meant power and skill…and had a wonderful person behind it.

And then he offered to train her as best he could. Just like Pyyhra had with him. And according to Ruby, he was doing a grand job.

"Oh." Kikunojou realized. "Didn't see you there, Pyra"

"Pyrrha."

"Whatever."

Juane growled and reached for his sword

"You sure you want to do this…boy?"

The elder had his hand on his katana and glared back at Juane, who held up a hand to keep Pyyrha from joining into the fight.

"Or…did you have a reason to come here?"

"Remember your little conversation with your granddaughter and Kagetane Hiruko? You remember; the crazy masked man who you ordered to steal the Legacy of the Seven Stars and sabotage Lady Seitenshi's Bill?"

"…That damn scroll of yours recorded the whole thing, didn't it?"

"Nope." Juane smirked. "Just the important parts. Rentaro borrowed it to take to the doc after the party and must've accidently put it on record. And the good doctor has found a way to transfer the data on my scroll to the internet."

The elder man smirked, seeing were the boy was going with this.

"So…you're blackmailing me? Not very knightly behavior, Mr. Arc."

"In your wolrd, it seems that 'knightly' doesn't amount to much. And besides….you're not my master."

The older man chuckled.

"On a related note." Juane said, pulling out his scroll and showing the older man what seemed to be a mundane dumping something into the river video…until he saw who was invovled. "Takuto Yasuwaki arranged for the army's supplies to be thrown into the river. Apparently out of spite for Rentaro shooting off his finger when he tried to kill Tina Sprout…with regular bullets."

The video and these facts enraged the older man. He may have hated the Cursed Children, but to be so sadistic towards them and willingy endanger the city for the sake of grudge?

Yasuwaki was of no more use to him or Lady Seitenshi anyways.

"….I wagered he would do something at some point, but that?" The Tendo growled. "I'll personally see to his execution my…"

"Nope." Juane cut off, feeling like Ruby for a moment.

"….Nope? Why…nope?"

"Rentaro promised to kill him if he pulled something like that again. And considering Yasuwaki's actions directly led to the deaths of many, including Shouma…"

The Tendo elder hung his head in sadness. Shouma had been such a promising student, and even if he;d gone against the Tendo School of Combat's ways…no one could hate the man.

"Very well, Mr. Arc. Anything else?"

Juane smiled, returning to his usual self.

"Could…Ruby and I get an advance on our allowances? She kind of blew hers to upgrade Crescent Rose…."

"AGAIN?" The old man asked before weakly chuckling and recomposing himself. "…and yourself?"

"I used it to pay for the materials needed for Pyyrha's weapon." Juane confessed.

"That shield, sword, javelin, rifle?"

Juane noded and pressed a button on his scroll.

The little girl who sat beside him appeared on screen and showed her mastery of the weapon, getting an impressed whistle from the older man, and making Juane smile in pride.

"Very well. You should expect three months' worth in your accounts soon."

"Thanks." Juane smiled. "Come on, Pyyrha."

The little girl bowed at the Tendo elder and said:

"Thank you very much, Lord Tendo."

She then raced after Juane and leapt onto his shoulders.

"Are we going home now?" She asked. "If we hurry, I can still catch Tenshu-girls with Kitaliya and Enju!"

Her Promote…No. Her brother, simply smiled and, taking an example from Nora, 'booped' her nose, getting a giggle out of her.

"Yes, Pyyhra. We're going home." Juane smiled back.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Just another plot bunny that popped into my head, but this one actually went beyond a single chapter and has been nagging at me for the past two days, so here it is!**

 **Keep safe and see you later.**


	2. Life

**Chapter 2: Life as Promotors vs. Life as Huntsman**

Half an hour later, Juane and Pyyrha found themselves home, where they smelt baking and cooking getting done, and a familar stretch of conversation going on:

"Can't you wait until I'm done cooking, Ruby?"

"If you want the cookies to be subpar, then fine!"

"What's sub-par mean, Enju?"

"I don't know."

"It means not as good as regular." Juane smiled placing Pyyrha down as the familiar theme song of the girls' favorite TV show started, and the three Initiators raced to catch the first episode of a 2 hour marathon that was counting down the newest Tenshu Girls Movie.

Enju, Kitakiya and Pyyhra began singing the theme song and waving their toy weapons at the screen, with their partners watching happily.

"How'd it go?" Ruby asked Juane as he put away his sword.

"He knows." Juane said simply, stretching his tired arms and taking a look around his home.

After getting adjusted to the world they found themselves in, the two former Huntsmen had been given a small but nice apartment for which to live. By coincidence, they were right next to Renatro and Enju's room. So, for the sake of convince, they merged rooms.

"Juane, I don't know how you put up with that stuff, but have both my respect and worry." Renatro confessed as he prepared a stir-fry for dinner.

"I lived with seven sister, Rentaro." Juane reminded the boy, confidence filling his being. "You pick up a tolerance. I am well versed in girl-friendly shows. If I can handle Princess Penny's Pretty Puny adventures, I can handle Tenshu girls!"

Ruby and Rentaro shot each other looks

"…Ok, but don't say we didn't warn you…." Ruby smiled.

"You just wait." Juane smiled as he let Pyyhra drag him to the TV

1 episode later….

"I RETRACT MY PREVIOUS STATEMENT!" Juane shouted, barley escaping the room and gasping for air. "WHY DID YOU NOT WARN ME?!"

"We did." The more 'experienced/skilled' fighters in the room noted, Ruby absently handing Juane a can of pop, which he downed in one sip

"You lasted better than Rentaro though." Ruby noted, making Juane smirk at the cook as he placed dinner on the table.

"Girls! Supper!" Juane and Ruby called together.

"Ruby, cookies?" Kitaliya eyed, bringing out her puppy-dog pout eyes in ful effect.

"After dinner." Ruby assured her partner.

"Not even one?" Enju joined her friend in begging.

"You'll spoil your appetite." Pyyrha noted as she served herself some rice and meat. "And besides, we need to eat real food to get stronger."

"COOKIES ARE REAL FOOD!" Kitaliya shouted in rage before Juane patted her on the head. "Sorry."

The six enjoyed their meal immensely, with Enju praising Rentaro's cooking….until it came to dessert

"Who wants cookies?" Ruby smiled knowingly, and the three pre-teen girls desceneded upon the baked treats until there were none left.

Rentaro's jaw dropped in disappointment and regret.

Not even a crumb….! Those delicious, perfect cookies!

"Good thing I made more!" Ruby beamed, pulling out another batch.

"WAIT!" Rentaro said, making everyone freeze. "Shots, then seconds."

The girls pouted but readied their arms.

As part of keeping the Gaestra virus at bay, 'Cursed Children' had to receive daily injections of 'medicine.'

But for their favorite snacks, the girls did not complain.

As the evening draw to a close, everyone decided to turn in.

"Good night, Juane!" Pyyrha smiled, reaching out for him along with Enju for Rentaro.

"Good night, Pyyrha." Jaune yawned back, waving goodnight to his partner.

….

He failed to notice her grin falter, then twitch.

And tehn, he and Rentaro had another thing to bond over….getting their butts kicked by thier Intiatators.

"RRRENTAROOOO!"

"BAKA JAUNE!"

Screams of pain, anger and begging emulated throughout the building the rest of the night. Ruby and Kitaliya had to cover their ears with their pillows, before the younger girl made her way to her Promoter's room, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Ruby…"

"I know, I know…" Ruby cooed, petting her partner's ears as she slipped on beside her. "Just ignore them, they'll tire themselves out."

"NO, NOT THE BALLS AGAIN! NOT THE BALLS! ANYWHERE BUT THE BALLS!"

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE A MAIDEN, YOU INSULLENT MORON!"

"RENTARO! HOW COULD YOU IGNORE YOUR FIANCE?"

"WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!"

….

"It's going to be a looong night…" Ruby sighed.

 **RWBY-BB**

Jaune was not a morning person at the best of times.

And even with living with 7 sisters, he was still not used to how long it took Pyyrha, Kitaliya and Enju to get ready.

Even when he was sleeping off the abuse he'd endured at the hands of Pyyhra. Rentaro was lucky for his artificial limbs….

"You're going to be late!" Said cyborg hollered to the girls as he headed off to school, jealous that Ruby and Juane were exempt from going; apparently, Remnant and Tokyo shared the same educational standards or Kikonojou had pulled some strings for them.

The girls then waved goodbye to Ruby and raced to school, just as Juane woke up.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Ruby smiled softly as she began cleaning Cresecent Rose.

Juane groaned. Thank Oum for aura, otherwise he'd be in the hospital right now

"Really wish she was like Pyyrha in terms of temperament too." He said aloud as he downed some hot chocolate.

"Nope." Ruby smiled, making him smirk and sit behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"So….what you add now?"

"Nothing fancy." Ruby admitted. "Just a laser targeting system, a kusnagi extension separation….Oh, I almost forgot!"

She dashed back into her room and brought out what looked to be a black sword blade that was the same as Juane's own blade

"Wait…is that?" He asked, getting a nod.

"Viranium sheathe." Ruby explained. "Still cuts like the regular sword, but reinforces it and can be removed on the off chance we ever get to go back home and you have to explain to your folks how you survived with just a sword and shield."

"And you." Juane noted. "And Kitaliya and Pyyrha."

Ruby smiled and handed it to Juane, who suddenly pulled her down with him. She giggled at his action and they nuzzled noses.

Yes, you'd read right; Ruby Rose and Juane Arc, were a couple. But…the story of how that came to be can wait.

The blarring of an alarm broke the moment, and they looked to see police cars racing in a familiar direction.

"…That's the girls' school." Ruby noted.

They were out the door a minute later and racing towards the scene.

 **RWBY-BB**

"Out with the cursed Children!"

"No Cursed children!"

"Force out the freaks!"

The crowd outside had surrounded the school for the past hour, booing Enju, Tina, Kitaliya and Pyyrha.

By the time the two Huntsman where there, people were cheering and booing the girls; Enju stood her ground along with Pyyrha (who seemed less violent) while Tina yawned and seemed half-awake. But Kitaliya?

The young Wolf-model was close to tears. Ruby moved to comfort her partner, but Rentaro stopped her.

"Wait." He suggested. "We'll intervene if it gets bad."

Ruby glared at her younger superior.

"Rentaro, Enju was just getting settled here!" She reminded him. "She ahd friends! Do you want her to..?"

"I know!" Rentaro snapped. "And no, I don't want her or Tina or anyone else to go through that again. But we don't know how bad this is."

"It could just be a simple protest." Kisara noted, but her eyes betrayed her concern for Tina. "And besides, Civil Security attacking civilians would not look…."

"It isn't right."

Kisara and Rentaro sighed. Ruby and Jaune were too kind and naïve for this.

"Yes, I hate Lady Seitenshi's cohabitation!" The ringleader, a mother, shouted through the megaphone she carried, rallying her supporters. "And for good reason! These girls are nothing but ticking time-bombs! One hit away from becoming Gastera! There is no place for them here!"

Most of the crowd applauded…with no one giving much thought to Ruby's shaking form.

' _Is this what you went through, Blake?'_ she thought to herself. _'Is this what you tried to stop?'_

Jaune, sensing Ruby's distress, gently wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. However, anyone could tell he too was rattled by what he saw…and through a glimpse, Ruby saw his eyes focusing on Pyyrha, whose form was fading.

' _No…'_ the blonde thought _. 'No, don't! Pyyrha….'_

"We shouldn't give them an education!" The ring leader started. "It'll only make them stronger! Humanity's survival depends on the Gasetra virus dying out! And with no means of support, what we're doing today will do just that!"

"This is a good, HUMAN school!" Someone else shouted. "We should keep it that way!"

Ruby's heart ached even more.

How?

How could people be so cruel?

"WE DON'T WANT YOUR KIND HERE!" The leader shouted, pointing to the girls.

Kitaliya burst into tears, and Ruby struggled to get free and comfort her partner. Jaune followed in suit, reaching for his sword when he saw something that broke his heart:

Pyyrha had shed a tear.

"They have the right to go to school!" Rentaro, almost drowned out by the jeers and cheers, pointed out as Ruby struggled against him.

"They can learn at the shelters." The leader sneered.

"They don't live there anymore!"

"Let them move back."

The crowd burst into an applause.

"THEY'RE UNNATURAL! WHAT GOOD ARE THEY FOR?"

Someone took the megaphone away from the leader…a supporter adly

"We don't want them mixing with our kids; they need to be quarantined."

That quote finally broke Enju's spirit; her memoires of her friendship with Mai and her first class filling her mind.

Everyone was so focused on the Cursed Children hanging their heads they failed to notice that Jaune had stopped struggling. He no longer looked concerned or worried for his partner

His tolerance could last so long….

The leader took back the megaphone

"I SAY WE RUN THEM BACK TO THE SETTLEMENTS!"

That did it.

"Wait here."

Ruby barely had time to hear and feel Jaune's words pass through her ear, the crowd's malice defening everything.

BANG!

Everyone turned to see Jaune, having fired Crescent Moon up into the sky to get their attention. He then flung the weapon back to Ruby, shooting her a look

"What is that idio..?" Kisara started, only for Ruby to bring out Crescent Moon's scythe and blocking her and Rentaro's path.

"Jaune's got this." She said, her eyes glowing slightly.

By now all eyes had fallen onto the blonde in armor with a sword at his side and a shield on his back.

"Jaune?" Tina asked, noticing the shocked looks on her friends' faces

Jaune gave off a smirk.

"Why stop with running them back?" He asked the crowd, smirking the whole time. "Why don't we just kill them all? Aside from their Promoters, no one would miss them. It'll teach them a lesson! Keep them in their place! Keep Tokyo and all of Japan pure!"

The crowd cheered on with him as he got closer to the girls…not spying the wink he gave the four girls.

Enju and Pyyrha shot each other looks that signalled an understanding, while Tina motioned for a whimpering KItaliya to play along. The Wolf-model dried her eyes and nose.

Back at the back, the senior members of Tendo Civil Security, having had enough of this, tried to move past Ruby.

"We need to get the girls out of here!" Rentaro pointed out

"Why?" Ruby asked. "So that this can happen at another school, again? No. We're going to sit back and watch what Jaune does. If something goes wrong, we intervene."

"Ruby Rose, you will move this instant!" Kisara commanded, reaching for her katana. "As your boss, I…!"

Ruby simply picked up her baby and demonstrated her skill with it, but refused to move.

"He's. Got. This." She hissed.

Yes.

Ruby Rose could indeed hiss, if provoked enough. The easiet way to do such was mess with Kitaliya, her little sister in all but blood.

Memories of their skirmish at her childhood home filled Kisara's head, and she sighed, returning her blade to it's sheathe

"Stand down, Satomi."

Rentaro's eyes never left Ruby's form, waiting for even a slight edge to move around her for….but for naught. He did as he was commanded.

"We don't even need to paint little stars to recognize them, do we?" Jaune asked for confirmation, the crowd agreeing with him. "And they're so easy to round up! They stand out like the Jews the Nazis threw into concentration camps in 1942!"

No one applauded to that.

"And after all, America did the same for you guys, so why not get a taste of that power, right?"

No one applauded to that, either.

"It'll be a piece of cake!" Jaune shouted. "Enough of you get together and it'll almost seem legal, won't it! After all, us folks in Civil Security can't hurt civilians and some of the cops certainly don't care if a little girl's body winds up somewhere!"

Rentaro noticed some of the police that had arrived at the scene move uncomfortably at that and remembered the Cursed Child he'd let get arrested for stealing food and her horrific fate.

"So how about it?" Jaune asked. "Put a little pointy sheet on our heads, and HANG US A FEW CURSED CHILDREN!" The blonde shouted, no one responding.

He turned his attention to the children in question, and pointed to Pyyrha.

"Let's start with this little one right here." HE smirked, grabbing her away from Enju, Tina and Kitaliya. Some in the crowd murmured in worry about what was about to happen.

Jaune shot his Initiator a wink, which she nodded to ever so slightly.

"And don't worry, you three will get your turn." He 'growled' at the others. "Just because they were born here and try to live like us doesn't make them human, right?"

No one responded.

"So what if they're a little brighter and stronger than some of the other kids? We can beat that out of her and all the rest! Discourage them enough, and they'll give up."

Pyyrha looked down at her feet as she held Jaune's hand.

"So what if she might've found the cure for cancer, or became the politician to end a great world problem?"

No one responded to that.

"She's not civilized like you and me!"

He then drew his sword and placed it at her neck, getting gasps and begging.

"So why don't we just cut off her cute little head and end it right here?"

"Somebody stop him!" Someone shouted.

Jaune left his swords handle out, wordlessly asking for someone to take it.

"Come on." He said, his eyes meeting with those in the crowd. "Come on, chop it off."

People began to back away, and Jaune's face contorted with rage.

"COME ON THEN, TAKE IT!" He roared. "You want them gone don't you? Well do it yourselves, we Promoters and Civ-Sec don't care….You were talking all big before I started….COME ON!"

He then made eye contact with the ringleader

"What about you, 'Anti-Seitenshi?'" He smirked. "I know you want to. GET ON OVER HERE!"

The leader didn't move.

"What?" Jaune asked. "I got to do it myself?"

He shrugged.

"Okay."

He then rose his sword above Pyyhra's head

"No wait!"

The person who'd worried about the Cursed Children mixing with their own stood up and begged.

"We don't want her dead. We don't want any of them dead! We just want them back where they belong."

Jaune shot her a glare.

For a good five minutes, no one moved or spoke.

Then Jaune put his sword back, never breaking eye contact and saying three simple words as he took Pyyrha's hand into his own:

"They belong here."

And with those words…everything changed.

Ruby smiled at Jaune, as did Kitaliya, Enju and Tina. Rentaro and Kisara were awestruck at first, but then followed in suit.

Jaune began to bring Pyyrha back to her friend, looking around the group

"Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?" He asked, then moving to one elderly fellow. "Aren't you?"

The fellow said nothing, and simply moved to the side.

Pyyrha then joined her friends as Jaune came up to greet the teachers. Ruby used her Semblace to take Kitaliya into a hug as Renatro and Kisara did the same with their own Intiators.

"I'm okay, sis…" The Wolf-model cooed at her Promoter. Ruby simply dried her eyes and tehn gave her a huge chocolate chip cookie.

The principal of the school met with the group and the girls broke away from their Promoters.

"Anyone gives these four any trouble, they answer to me." Jaune declared, flashing his IP Badge of 301. "Got it?"

"Understood."

Satisfyed with that, Jaune turned to Pyyrha.

"You okay?"

She nodded, as did the others.

That made him smile.

"Now go in there and show them your stuff." Kisara smiled as she patted Tina's head. Rentaro did the same with Enju, who kissed his cheek.

The girls marched on into the school with smiles on their faces, and as Jaune turned to leave, he felt something wrap around his leg.

It was Pyyrha, smiling lovingly at him.

He bent down, messed with her hair and gave a kiss on the cheek

"Have a good day at school, my little Spartan." He smiled. "Ruby and I will pick you and the others up, okay?"

"Alright." Pyyrha smiled.

"Good." Jaune replied. "Now you get on in! You're late enough as it is with all the craziness out there!"

The Horse-model smiled even brighter then before, pecked Jaune on the cheek and raced to join her friends. Her Initiator soon found himself in a big hug by Ruby.

"I'm so proud of you!" She cooed, making him blush.

"Okay everyone!" Rentaro smiled. "Show's over! Anybody still here in three minutes will be placed under arrest for trespassing and violating the Civil Rights act!"

"Starting my watch now!" Kisara added, and the crowd dispersed.

It was few more minutes before the Tendo security members waved goodbye to their Huntsman comrades, who were still hugging.

They eventually broke the embrace, but stared at each other soothingly…

"Whoa boy! That was something!" Jaune asked his fellow Huntsperson as if nothing had just happened.

"Yep…..Want to get pancakes?" Ruby asked.

"Strawberry chocolate chip?" Jaune cooed.

"You know me so well…" She smiled back.

 **Oh boy…that second half was hard to write.**

 **Took inspiration from this chapter from the criminally underrated TV/movie series Alien Nation.**

 **For anyone who will complain about Enju falls prey to this again and Tina being half-awake, keep this in mind: As powerful as they are, they are still little girls. Powerful and skilled, yes…but children still, all things considered. Besides, one of Black Bullet's major themes is the argument of what makes us humans; our struggling nature against our fear/hate of what we don't care to/want to understand.**

 **Also, aside from Kisara's grandfather, there is no intended bashing in this fic.**

 **Next chapter, Remnant will start to take part in what happens, plot-wise. The story will follow it's own Volume 4 storyline, but some elements will be used.**

 **Have a good day.**


	3. Huntsmen Meet Promotors

**Huntsmen vs. Gasetra**

Rainbow Pancake was a staple favorite of Ruby and Jaune's. Ever since coming to Tokyo, they'd made it part of their weekly schedule to go there at least once a week. They were recognized favorite customers, with the chef and waiters alike all beaming whenever they came in.

Today, the staff seemed especially happy to see the couple, beckoning them over to a window seat and already having their favorite plates waiting for them.

"Please enjoy!" The waiter smiled. "50% off today for our favorite couple."

"Thanks, Ichi!" Ruby beamed as she began plowing through her chocolate chip strawberry pancakes at a rate Nora would be proud of.

"Yeah, thanks…is something special happening today?" Jaune asked for confirmation.

Ichi shot the blonde a knowing look before heading back to the kitchen. Shrugging it off when he heard his stomach growl, Jaune dug into his own banana and strawberry pancakes

The restaurant was completely empty at the moment, only the radio, the hustle and bustle of downtown Tokyo and the clinking of cutlery against syrupy dishes could be heard. Despite this, the two former Huntsmen enjoyed their little break from fighting Gasetra and raising two powerful girls.

After two full pancakes, Jaune took a little break to sneak a peek at Ruby, who was very much enjoying her breakfast. Her lips were covered in chocolate chips & syrup, her cheeks were puffed out with pancake

In short; she looked so gosh darn adoreable he mentally kicked himself for the 100th time for being so slow to recongize the fact…and to do the same when he realized she was now looking at him.

"…Wha?" Ruby asked, her mouth full.

"Have I ever mentioned how cute you are when you ravage food?" Jaune asked.

Ruby blushed and shot him a smile before returning to her meal.

Jaune suddenly tensed and then smiled knowingly at Ruby. The girl in question simply smiled as she let her toes up Jaune's legs, licking syrup off her lips.

Yes.

Ruby Rose was a flirt and tease. Whether or not Yang had been any influence was anyone's guess.

"R-Ruby…" Jaune weakly laughed

"Yes, oh Jauney-boy?" Ruby cooed

"This is a family restaurant." Jaune muttered in between his teeth, slightly embraced but otherwise very much aroused by the situation.

"We're the only ones here." Ruby pointed out to the mostly empty restaurant. "And you love it."

"I love you." Jaune corrected her sweetly. "And to be honest…"

"Yes?" Ruby dragged longingly

"I was….kind of…maybe…hoping that….we'd…do this…at the house while the girls and Rentaro were away. You know, save the best for a special occasion?"

"But that's so far….!" Ruby whined playfully. "And it's been three weeks."

"I noticed." Jaune grinned. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

He then composed himself

"I really do love you, Ruby Rose. And I don't want to be that guy….or a prude…"

"And yet you are!"

"URUSEI, ICH NO BAKAI!" Jaune shouted as Ruby's toes reached the top of his leg and tickled him. Giggling softly he gave her a look. "…but, wouldn't it be nicer to…you know….elsewhere?"

"Oh, really? And just what you going to do about it…vomit boy?" the girl smiled, channeling some of her sister.

Anybody else and that name would've gotten them glared at and possibly stabbed by Crocea Mors. But when Ruby said it in her sultry, flirting voice, Jaune's control stumbled

The blonde boy gave a knowing smile and cupped Ruby's chin into his hands

"Well…I was thinking of starting with this…."

Eyes closed as the two Huntsmen drew closer and closer to each other, Ruby craning Jaune's neck. Their lips were just about to kiss….

"Oh my." A soothing voice cooed. "I seem to have caught you during breakfast."

The two blushing Huntsmen broke apart and turned to see one of the most beloved faces in Tokyo; a close friend of theirs and Rentaro:

She was a beautiful young woman of pale skin and small frame. She had thin, white eyebrows and thick, superlative white eyelashes surrounding rounds eyes that encompassed light irises. Her messy hair covered her forehead, leaving only several portions visible and moving to the center of her face. A pack of hair falls directly to her small nose, in between her eyes. She possesses a small neck and thin lips, as well as ears that are hidden under her white hair.

She adorned a fancy white dress. The upper piece is designed with several objects donning swirling circles all over. On either side of her shoulders there are two ribbons and a thick emblem in the middle. The bottom of the dress, covering her thighs, displays an opening revealing partial portions of her legs, which are covered by white tights. The end piece of the dress is intricately shaped to resemble cherry blossoms. Seitenshi's head is covered by a white hat that has roses-like objects attached at the side.

This was the leader and protector of the Tokyo Area…

"SEITENSHI!" Ruby beamed, racing to hug the beloved teenage politician, who returned the hug.

"Hello again, Ruby." She smiled. "And hello, Jaune."

"Milady." Jaune bowed respectfully. "A pleasure as always. What brings you here this morning?"

As she broke her hug with Ruby, the leader of Tokyo Area took a seat that a waiter pulled up for her as Ruby moved to sit next to Jaune.

"Oh, I decided to get out of the mansion for a while and grab some breakfast. Speaking of which…Gentlemen." Seitenshi said to her subordinates. "Order something for yourselves as well, you must be famished."

Her bodyguards, not one to turn down breakfast, did as they were told. A stack of normal pancakes was then dropped off in front of Seitenshi, who joined the Huntsmen couple in giving thanks for the meal.

"I do again apologize for interrupting your meal."

"No worries." Ruby assured her before shooting Jaune a look. "Right?"

"Of course not." Jaune followed in suit. "Milady, forgive me if I overstep my bounds, but I really don't think its coincidence that you came here just to get away from the mansion for a while. Is there something wrong?"

Seitenshi gave a light chuckle as she took a sip from her coffee.

"And Lord Tendo calls you a baka." Seitenshi smiled sweetly, giggling slightly when Jaune pouted at that

"He's my baka." Ruby cooed, giving Jaune a hug that he returned. The staff went 'awww' at the display of affection and the younger leader smiled.

"Well, my family back home was pretty noble." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head. "You learn to notice little somethings."

"That is indeed correct, Jaune." Seitenshi added. "Something has come up….Although to be honest, seeing you two is always a pleasant little treat. Make no mistake, I enjoy and trust Satomi's company as well, but you two are more…"

"Upbeat?" Ruby suggested.

"Cheerful?" Jaune followed.

"Exactly." Seitenshi delighted as she finished her first pancake, her face then turning serious.

"To get the negative out of the way…" The young leader said. "It appears that thanks to your partners, corruption has been found within my party and its allies. Kitaliya with the Tendo boy and monoliths, and…"

She clutched her dress tightly as Ruby gently touched her shoulder as a means of comfort.

"Takuto Yasuwaki, right?" Jaune asked. "He ambushed the truck of our supplies and had the disposed of."

Seitenshi glanced at the blonde young man who as playing with his syrup, as the memories of seeing that video for the first time filled his memory.

"I was the one who told Lord Tendo yesterday." Jaune explained. "We were started to get concerned, so I asked…."

"That's where Pyyhra ran off to?" Ruby asked Jaune, who nodded.

"The girl may be a Horse-type model, but I swear she has the combined speed of a cheetah and flea." The Arc joked lightly. "She came back just in time for the ambush and…kind of told everyone."

Ruby frowned into her coffee glass.

"I knew he hated Rentaro….but to go so far as to sabotage the only ones who could save the city just to get revenge?"

"Quite frankly, I never did like the man that much." Seitenshi confessed. "Far too violent. And, as this stunt proves, stupid. Tomorrow morning he shall be put to death. Whether by Satomi or the state's hands, I have not yet decided."

She took a sip of her coffee and let out a sigh

"Well, now that the negative is out of way, allow us to turn to a more positive subject. Mr. Arc?"

Jaune snapped out of his mini-angst storm when he heard his name.

"I wish to thank you for your actions earlier this morning."

"Um…for what?" The blonde asked.

"You haven't seen it?" Seitenshi asked, pulling out her phone and opening up a Youtube window.

It was Jaune himself, ending the rally and giving his speech. The uploader had added some fitting music, and ended the video with a rendition of Queen's 'Saviors of the Universe' playing over Jaune's picture.

Ruby giggled and cooed at the video, pointing out her favorite parts to her now red-faced date. Meanwhile, the staff at the back were clapping and laughing.

"Oh Oum…" Jaune groaned in his hands.

"Two million views in half an hour." Seitenshi smiled. "And not a single deguragatory comment. You, Mr. Arc, are the new face of cohabitation."

"That's my Jaune!" Ruby beamed, giving him an affectionate squeeze.

"…Ah, what the hell?" The blonde mused, hugging her back. "At least we're doing something."

"With that out of mind, how about we enjoy the rest of breakfast?" Seitenshi smiled.

And they did.

An hour later, Jaune, ever the gentleman, paid the bill as he and Ruby got ready to head back home.

"While I still have you," Lady Seitenshi said. "There is one more matter to discuss. And this one will concern you two especially."

Shutting off the video, she then pulled up a photo and laid the phone on the table.

"I take it that it looks familiar?"

The two former Huntsmen's eyes widened.

"That's a Bullhead." They said together.

"We acquired this image via Sattelite at 6 am. Given its rate of speed and the direction it is moving in, we estimate it will reach Tokyo Area within 6 hours." Seitenshi explained. "As you both are formerly from Remnant, I would like for you to be part of the greeting party, alongside the Katugiri siblings, Mr. Satomi and Kisara Tendo."

"And…what about the army?" Ruby asked.

"They are not to interfere until we know for certain that the ones on board present a threat." Seitenshi half assured her friends. "Though to be honest, something tells me that will not be the case."

RWBY BB

"So, what can we expect, ya pevert?" Yuzuki Katgiri asked on the plane a few hours later.

Jaune let out a sigh, Pyyrha patting him on the shoulder.

"Do you have to call me that, Yuzuki?"

"You know she calls every guy a pervert." Rentaro noted

"Cept yours truly!" Tamaki grinned, messing with his sister's hair.

"That is not an accomplishment to be proud of." Kisara pointed out

"But of course, my goddess!" He bowed, his words love-lorn.

"Keep away from Ms. President." Tina glared at Tamaki

"Yeah bro! And quit smiling like that, it's freaking me out."

"So Ruby, Jaune?" Enju asked in an attempt to get out of the increasingly award conversation. "You think we'll see any of your old friends?"

"I would like to meet that Ren guy you speak so highly of." Rentaro added.

"Well…"

"Oh hell yeah, and the babes as well!" Tamaki drooled. "There are some real goddesses in Remains!"

"It's Remnant." Kisara corrected him. "And what is this? Are you for multiple pantheons?"

"Yeah bro, what happened to all that goddess shit you were spewing?" Yuzuki smirked.

"Um, guys?" Jaune said. "We're almost there?"

He went ignored as the Promotors and Intitators

"They do this…every….time." Kitaliya groaned, with Pyyrha and Enju nodding in agreement.

"If we didn't need them to 'monitor' us…" Pyyhra noted. "No offense Jaune, Ruby."

"None taken."

"Are we going to tell you what to expect, or is Ruby going to have to explain to Lady Seitenshi why six of the best fighters died on a mission that could be considered child's play?" Ruby asked harshly

That shut them up.

"That's better." The Silver-eye girl mused as she took out her scroll and shared the picture with everyone

"We call them Bullheads. This one probably came from Atlas, the most militarized state in Remnant."

"Any idea who'll be on it?" Rentaro asked.

"I'd really like to say mine of Jaune's old teams…" Ruby sighed, some sadness filling her head at the last time she'd seen Yang, Blake and Weiss.

"So in short, you have no idea." Kisara pointed out. "Understandable."

"Well, before we left," Jaune added. "Ruby did meet with General Ironwood and Winter Schnee, two high ranking members in the military. So unless things have changed, she at least isn't a complete stranger."

"Hey, ain't you from some rich family too?" Yuzuki asked her fellow blonde.

"Oh yeah, and the only boy too." Tamaki remembered, shooting Jaune an apologetic look that clearly said 'you have my respect.

"Lucky! You have seven sisters!" Enju beamed

"If by lucky, you mean 'reduced to an oversized dress up doll and constanty nagged…'" Jaune pouted.

"As funny as it is for Jaune to relive his hilariously abusive childhood…" Rentaro beamed.

"It is not!"

"…Are there anything that you know for fact?"

"Yeah, Atlas uses robots for most of their forces." Ruby explained.

"Wish we could do that." Kisara sighed.

"And to be honest…." Jaune sighed. "Our world is a little more….open and close-minded about things. Don't get me wrong, there's still…..uh, Speices-ism, I guess….between humans and Faunus…"

"Those are the ones with animal features, right?" Kisara asked, getting a nod.

"And there is crime and corruption…But Remnant hasn't had war since my great-great grandfather's time. Kids are expected to be at least 17 before they being training to Huntsmen…..And the Grimm, while deadly….well, having lived here, I will never complain about them again."

"Sounds like a great place to live!" Enju and Tina smiled together.

"Babes, blades and beasts that don't corrupt ya?" Tamaki smirked. "Fuck it! Sign me and sis the hell up!"

"We haven't even seen who's on this, and already you're planning to move?" Renatro asked

"You've seen our pad, little bro! The shit that happened this morning at the school, yeah, don't think we don't know about that…..And be honest here, no one here treats us like the…."

Tamaki found Rentaro's gun in his face

"You're beginning to sound too much like Kagetane."

"And…?"

"Satomi, put the gun away and let Ruby and Jaune finish."

He did as he was told and apologized to his old friend.

"So, just behave and be nice." Ruby smiled.

"And on the off chance my team is among those we meet…..For the love of Oum…." Juane begged. "DO. NOT. GIVE. NORA. CAFFENIE!"

His terrified expression was what sold it.

"It's not that bad." Ruby assured her fellow passengers. "I accidently made her some coffee once; aside from hallucinating for an hour or two, nothing really came out of…"

Jaune's neck moved so fast Ruby was surprised it didn't snap.

"…When?"

"….before the festival." Ruby admitted.

"Oh…beautiful….happy…silver-eyed child…." Jaune whimpered. "You have NO idea…..how lucky you…."

He then tensed

"Oh Oum! Not the bananas!"

….

….

"The what?" Pyyrha asked

"THE BANANAS, PYYRHA!" Juane shouted. "I didn't think she'd find a way to use them as a hammer….! I was wrong! I was wrong!"

And immediately, all the Civ-Sec in the plane felt a twinge of fear for the red-headed hammer wielder of Jaune's team.

"So is that where you got that cute little scar on your b…?" Ruby started

"A TUT, TUT, TUT, TUT!" Jaune shushed her, too late.

"I don't want to know, I don't want to know…!" Tamaki and Rentaro said together. Kisara, Enju and Tina just blushed.

"Perverts! The lot of ya!"

"And what does that make you peeping on Tina?" Kitaliya asked, shutting up the Spider-Type Model.

"In all honesty though, Nora and Ren are super nice." Ruby assured them

RWBY BB

Winter Schnee was not in a good mood.

Ironwood had sent her on a routine exploration expedition with some of the students from her sister's old school, the majority of whom were proving to be less than as effective as she'd hoped; most wore armor and has less than stellar weaponry….and even if they had matured a little since Weiss' stories of them, team CRDL was still….pathetic.

At least Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren were proving invaluable in this mission, doing some damage to the abominations that had attacked their Bullhead.

This in turn distracted Winter from worrying about her younger siblings. Ever since the fall fo Beacon, her father had been even more unhinged then usual….

"New body detected." A robotic voice announced at the same time as bullets pierced the monsters.

The difference: This time the creatures fell down and stayed dead.

"Get me a visual!" Winter ordered one of the bots, who did as they were told.

What she saw was one of the strangest flying machines she'd ever seen; it used blades on it's top and long tail to keep a float and judging by the look, it housed only a few people in what could only be described as cargo-hold conditons.

Winter was a Schnee after all, and was used to better forms of transportation.

"Huntsmen of Remnant!" a male voice shouted over the intercom of the odd flying vechile. "Please hold your fire and cease battle! These monsters are nothing like the Grimm you are accustomed to fighting; one bad move and you could become one of them!"

"How do you…?" Winter started.

"And just what're you going to do?" Someone smirked. "You look worse off than us; this world must be in pathetic shape to send kids…"

"Listen to them, Cardin." Winter groaned at the arrogant young man. "They know what they're doing and aside from our dust, which I remind you all is in limited supply, nothing has yielding a positive…"

"Wait a sec….Is that….Winter?" A familiar voice asked

"…Ruby Rose, is that you?"

The cheerful girl waved happily at her

"Hi Winter! How's Weiss?"

Although surprised to see her sister's partner here, Winter gave a salute and the slightest traces of a smile.

"We'll explain later! " Tamaki shouted. "For now, just sit back and watch the show!"

The ten fighters leapt from the helicopter, and what followed would be the talk of Remnant for weeks later:

Tamaki and Kazuki immediately began slicing and webbing up Gasetra, while Kisara chopped anything that crossed her path into sushi. Tina shot down anything that flew away whole Rentaro emptied his bullets into the monsters and Enju kicked them to death.

RWBY BB

The two former Huntsmen and their partners fond themselves facing a Humanoid Gastera; its face was like that of a Chinese stone lion and it's arms were those of a gorilla

Just then, more Gasetra surrounded them…but they didn't seem the least bit intimidated,

"Ready?" The promotors asked.

"Ready." Their intiators followed.

The lead Gaestra slammed a fist onto the ground, which the fighters dodged flawlessly. Ruby changed Crescent Rose into its sniper form and shot the creature's fist with viranium bullets, making it roar in pain.

"Lancaster!" Ruby shouted.

Jaune took out his shield, which Ruby jumped onto to push herself towards the monster. As she got closer, she spun into a torrent of red petals, which was soon joined by a streak of white. A Red scythe and white sword infused with powerful aura pushed through the Gaestra's chest, evaporating its blood and leaving the two lovers unharmed.

Their Initiators were dealing with the pack of two-headed dog Gasetra with little difficulty; Pyrrha switched between sword and rifle as though it was second nature, while Kitaliya used considerable speed and agility she'd picked up from Ruby to get the monsters into fighting each other.

The wolf-model then reached behind her back and pulled out a spear she gored one Gaestra's eyes out with before pressing a button. The spear became a scythe not unlike Crescent Rose, but with one obvious difference…

Kitaluya pressed another button, and the blade of the sytche was engulfed in flames.

"That's my girl!" Ruby beamed in pride.

Just then, a Three headed dog Gaestra stomped on one of the fleeing Gaestra and roared at the two Cursed children.

"What're you thinking, Pyrrha?" Kitaliya asked her friend.

"Trojan Wolf!"

The Horse-Model raced towards her foe, only to jump out of the way suddenly, revealing Kitaliya in her place. The Wolf-Model gave a sweep of her scythe and killed the best before it changed into a spear and she threw it back to her comrade, who used it with her own javelin to stab into the eyes of a nearby Giraffe Gastera.

From the ground burst another Gaestra, an odd Shark-mole hybrid.

"Kit!" Pyyrha shouted, and her lupine friend rushed towards Jaune, who used his shield not unlike Ruby had to reach her friend.

They pulled their right fist back as they got closer and closer to the shark like monster.

"Tendo combat style…"

Their fists then met the creature's bloated neck, pushing it back slightly.

"HOMURA KASEN!"

The creature burst in a shower of blood that would've engulfed the two girls if two familiar streaks of white and red hadn't grabbed them.

Pyyrha threw her shield and blinded a centipede Gaestra that had been sneaking up behind them, only for the ground to burst again and send the lower ranked team flying.

Ruby and Kitaliya, out of reflex, called out to Jaune and Pyyrha in worry when they saw the Gaestra that was hounding them; a winged leech-scorpion hybrid with tentacles that shot up to try in grab it's prey. They smiled when they saw their friends racing down the tentacles before leaping above it's head and reciting the same words:

"Hidden Bullet…"

The 301st ranked duo stretched out a leg as the bean to sail downwards, their heels making directing impact with the lion-crab hybrid's skull.

"SHOUKA HANABISHI!"

The full leg strength of a stallion and Jaune's armored/aura-enhanced leg rendered the creature headless.

All of the above happened in less than a minute. There had been 50 Gaestra; not a single one escaped.

RWBY BB

The Huntsman were awestruck by the skill and strength of the fighters they had seen.

"Cardin." Winter said.

"Y-yes, mam?"

"Do us all a favor and stay silent for the entiret of this mission unless nessacary."

"That….was….Awesome…!" Nora beamed, dashing down to an escape pod to go and greet the group's saviors.

Ren shot Winter an apologetic bowed before racing after his old friend. The leader simple smiled at the scene down below; Ruby hugging Jaune out of relief while Kitaliya did the same to Pyyrha

"…Good to see they ahven;t changed that much." She said to herself. "You have one hell of a partner, Weiss."

By now, the Promotors and Intiators had all met up

"Nice moves, Jauney-boy." Tamaki grinned, Renatro nodding in agreement.

"JUANE?!"

"Ruby?!"

The group turned to see an awe-struck Nora and Ren pointing to them in shock.

….

"Well…this awkward." Tina said.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **And yes, the Nora and Coffee incident is indeed the same from RWBY Chibi 23. You can expect a few more jokes from there later on.**

 **And I apologize for the sub-par battle scene; I get ideas in my head but can never seem to describe them well enough. If anyone is up to it, I welcome not only battle ideas, but co-writing**

 **Thank you and have a good day!**


	4. Reunions and Retribution pt 1

**Meeting of two worlds**

After the Gaestra were dealt with, the Bullhead made its way to the ground, and the doorway was instantly blown off its hinges.

"Here it comes…" Jaune smiled knowingly.

"3….2…." Ruby counted down.

"JAUNE! RUBY!"

A familiar blur with orange hair whizzed past the others and the two former Huntsmen found themselves wrapped in the arms of a tearfully smiling Nora, who had complexly missed the two Cursed Children.

"Where the heck have you been? Why did you run off? How did you get so strong and tough? Do you have pancakes?"

Ruby and Jaune giggled at Nora's order of importance as another pair of arms joined the hug

"Hey, Ren." Juane smiled weakly at his old friend.

"Missed you." The ninja smiled.

"You have so much explaining to do, fearless leader!" Nora cried, too happy to see her old friend and leader to really be as mad as she wanted to be.

"So, these must be the legendary Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren."

The two Huntsmen reluctantly broke their embrace to take a better look at the people who had accompanied their old friend…and their vision focusing solely on one in particular:

A girl no older than 10 years old, with blood red hair and eyes, were long black gloves….and dressed practically exactly the same as their late teammate

"J-Jaune?" The girl asked, inching closer towards him. "Why are they?"

Jane knelt down and patted her shoulder affectionately.

"The same reason I did when we first met." He answered. "Only know you really look and act the part."

Her eyes widened.

"Does that mean they're….?"

"Yep." Jaune smiled.

"Um…" Ren started when he finally stiffed up his jaw.

"W-who is she?" Nora asked, quieter than usual.

"We're Ruby and Jaune's Initiators." A girl with a wolf ears and a tail with a scythe-flame thrower on her back bowed respectfully. "Rank 275, Wolf-Model Kitaliya Rose."

The girl who'd hid at Jaune's side then stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Rank 301, Horse-type model Pyyrha Arc. It is a grand honour to finally meet you, Nora and Ren"

Nora and Ren were, for lack of a better term, still awestruck at the sight

And then a squeal filled the air.

"Look at you two!" Nora beamed as she took the girls into her arms. "You're so cute I just want to eat you up! Num, num, num, num, num!"

"Jaune, help!" Pyyhra playfully cried out, Kitaliya just giggling at the hammer-user.

"Ms. Valkyrie! Mr. Ren!"

The two huntsmen stood alert as Winter descended, team CRDL following her. The two Cursed Children raced behind their Promoters, unease filling their forms at the sight of the newcomers.

"There will be plenty of time to catch up later." The elder Schnee sister smiled softer. "We have business to attend to."

"Yes, mam."

Winter turned her gaze towards the two formerly-missing Huntsmen, her gaze hardening.

"You two have quite a lot to explain, don't you?" She asked, not even acknowledging how they looked down at their feet.

"You're in trouble…" Cardin started, his goons laughing with him.

"Did I say you could speak, Mr. Winchester?" Winter snapped at the tall man, who shut up. She then returned her attention to the two she'd been talking to. "Nevertheless….it is good to see you two unharmed."

"Thanks Winter." Ruby smiled back. "Can I just say…if it doesn't sound weird…the years have treated you really good; what's your secret?"

"Years?" Winter asked in confusion. "It's only been two weeks since the breach of Beacon."

….

…..

…..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE'VE ONLY BEEN GONE FOR TWO WEEKS?!"

Those words had shouted all over the Tokyo area as Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose were dealt what was both a cruel twist of fate and blessing in a not so obvious disguise:

As stated above, as far as Remnant was concerned, they'd only been missing in action for half a month, rather than the two years they'd lived; in which they'd joined Tendo Civil Security, found their respective partners, faced monsters of the worst kind in both Gaestra and human form…and fallen in love.

"Just that….it's only been two week since you vanished." Winter repeated.

The two former Huntsmen fell to their hands and knees.

Two years in two weeks.

Two years in two weeks.

"Um…guys?" Tina asked.

"Y-you guys go on ahead and take them to Seitenshi." Ruby waved the group away.

"W-we're…going to need a minute." Jaune followed.

The Promotors shot each other confused looks before motioning the newcomers to follow them into the city, where Seietneshi awaited them

"So….should we?" Pyyhra asked her friend.

"Nah." Kitaliya mused. "Give them a couple of minutes."

RWBY BB

The tele-conference took place early the next morning at the same meeting room that the race for the Legacy of the Big Dipper had taken place. This time, Atlas droids were providing security as a sign of trust.

No one in Tendo Civil Security or their immediate associates had slept well enough for reason or another. Be it excitement, worry or both, they all had bags under their red eyes (and n0t just the Cursed Children)

"Hot chocolate?" A receptionist offered the group.

"Please."

They each took a paper cup and sipped the delicious hot beverage, letting out content sighs and feeling much better.

"Ozpin had the right idea…." Jaune smiled in recollection.

"Who?" Tamaki asked.

"The headmaster of our old school." Ren added. "Never without a cup of hot chocolate."

"You think he ever slipped something into it?" Nora asked out of the blue as they came to the door, where they were greeted by an odd sight:

Team CRDL standing at the ready.

"Jauney-boy." Cardin smirked, and Jaune felt his stomach turn

"Cardin." Jaune growled.

"You're still not sore about…?"

"Yes."

Cardin looked down to see what he could swear was the reincarnation/baby version of Pyyrha Nikos glaring at him

"The hell are you?" Russel asked

"Pyyrha Arc." The girl glared. "IP rank 301st in the world, Horse-Type Model Initiator and apprentice of Jaune Arc."

CRDL gave each other looks before they burst into jeering laughter

Cardin soon found the tip of a sword between his eyes. A sword that belonged to a very pissed off Jaune.

"Disrespect her again…." Jaune growled. "And I will kill you where you stand."

Team CRDL realized that was not a threat. It was a promise; one that Nora, Ren and Ruby, along with her own companion, shared.

"Stand down."

All looked over to see Winter glaring at team CRDL for what could only be the billionth time.

"After this over, you lot are suspended without pay for a month." Winter growled. "Now, let them in and do your jobs…and I may just give you a passing Practicum mark."

Not stupid or arrogant enough to deny a high ranking military officer, CRDL did what they were told, even restraining themselves when Kitaliya, Pyyrha, Yuzuki and Enju blew raspberries at them,

On the three screens were faces that Ruby was very familiar with; Seitenshi of course in the center one, while Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch each occupied their own view.

"No surprise Glynda took over." Jaune said, Ren nodding in agreement.

Said teacher noticed the newcomers

"Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc." She sighed, already knowing the headache she was dreading was coming, before a light smile crossed her face. "Good to see you."

"You too, Glynda." Ruby smiled

"Now that the two of you have arrived, the meeting can begin." Seitenshi mused before turning to the other two screens. "I thank you for being able to make this early morning meeting, General Ironwood, Glynda. I shall try to keep this as brief as possible."

"Understood, milady." Ironwood and Glynda said together.

The assembled took their own respective seat.

"The purpose of this meeting is to begin alliance talks between the people of Remnant and the city of Tokyo." Winter started. "Lady Seitenshi, what are you aware of about our world already?"

"The basics." Seitenshi explained. "Your world is comprised of four kingdoms currently in alliance, populated by both human and Faunus who, unless they have the proper training, live under threat of the Grimm monsters. That is where your Huntsmen come in. Most promintantly in the eyes of my country, you possess the Dust resource."

"On our end," Glynda nodded. "Your world seems both industrial than ours, though air transport is not relied on so much as ours. And the vast majority of the populous is human."

"You also have varying military powers." Ironwood added. "Including mercenary ones capable of…."

"John." Glynda glared.

"Before we proceed any further, I have to add another speak to this meeting." Seitenshi said as another screen popped up, revealing a darkened lab that Tendo Civil Security was familiar with, along with a face they could never forget.

"Hey doc…" Rentaro sighed at the smiling woman, already dreading the teasing she'd inflict on him.

Sumire Muroto, clad in a lab coat and purple top with a black dress, was a young doctor of average height and body frame. She had messy, purple hair that covered the whole of her forehead, as well as a prominent bang entirely covering her right eye and parts of her cheekbones. Arching around her eyes were a pair of thin eyebrows and, underneath, two slightly thick eyelashes which encompass her oval eyes and light irises. Her hair jetted out in every direction, but was kept moderately straight in the back, falling below her neck.

She shot Rentaro a tired grin before turning to address the leaders.

"Good morning." She smiled, not subtly checking out Ironwood. "I've been called in to answer any questions you may have regarding the more…scientific aspects of this proposed meeting."

"My only question is about these so called…Cursed Children." Glynda started. "From what Winter's report stated, they are similar to, and yet vastly different to our Faunus."

"Faunus?" An official asked.

"A person with an animal like attribute." Ruby explained, putting her scroll and bringing up images of her team. "Normally a tail, ears or horns, but not always so obvious. My teammate Blake Belladonna is an example of a Cat Faunus."

"Filthy beasts." Someone said.

"Satomi."

Renatro drew his gun and fired into the man's arm

"Any other outbursts will result in execution." Seitenshi said plainly and confidentially. However, Ironwood and Glynda could tell the choice was hard for her to make. "I will tolerate no more ill word to either the Cursed Children in our world or the Faunus of Remnant. Please continue, Ms. Rose."

"Thank you, milady." Ruby smiled. "As far as I know, there can be any type of Faunus, although I've only seen mammal variants. They are often naturally faster or stronger than a human without Huntsmen training…and do suffer some predjuce that led to the creation of the formerly peaceful, now terrorist group White Fang."

"I regret to inform you, our Remnant correspondents, that there is more. Doctor?"

Sumire let out a sigh

"You might want to have something nearby. Tissues, string drink…anything. This is going to be rough."

"Wait!" Rentaro shouted suddenly, only to have all eyes fall on him.

"Rentaro?" Enju asked her partner. "Is something wrong?"

The cyborg struggled to find the right words, but they left his voice and he sighed in defeat as he felt Tamaki, Jaune and Kisara each put a reassuring hand on his shoulder

"The eventual fate for most cursed children is that they since they are born with the Gastrea virus in their own blood, they'll become like most victims of the Gastrea virus, creatures of terrifying power and form. The treatment and medication for the cursed children are only a temporary relief, as it only suppress and slow down the Gastrea erosion rate in their bodies…"

"Huh?"

"It doesn't stop it completely." Rentaro sighed.

"Right," Sumire continued. "…and it's only manageable under 50%. Once the erosion rate reaches above 50%, then the cursed child have no way to maintain her human form."

Enju held on tightly to Rentaro, out of a mix of fear and wanting him to deny what she was hearing

"I-Is that why…?" She whimpered. "W-why didn't…?"

Rentaro quickly took his Initiator into a deep embrace, tears flowing down his face. Enju briefly tried to push him away in anger, but soon wrapped her arms around him.

"And…" Glynda asked. "There is no alternative?"

Sumire brought her hands together in a thinking manner.

"Usually a mercy kill is the only option. To make matters worse, the overuse of abilities or pushing beyond limits to obtain new powers accelerate the process faster."

"And that is why they should be eliminated."

All heads turned to see Kikonojou Tendo marching into the room

"Forgive me for being late, milady." He bowed to Seitenshi. "I ran into another band of outworlders."

"Thanks for that."

In stepped another group of familiar faces to both Ruby and Jaune; Team CFVY

"Ruby?" The bunny eared girl asked

"VELVET!" Ruby beamed, racing to hug the rabbit Faunus.

"Well, well." Coco smiled at the reunion. "Little Reaper. Good to see you doing so well. Know any good shops around here?"

"Coco…"

"Easy Fox, I'm kidding." The team leader said.

"Lord Tendo, please take your seat." Seitenshi sighed before shooting a glance to Kisara. The look in her eyes told the president of Tendo Civil Security to wait. Please continue doctor."

"As I was saying….a mercy kill is USUALLY the only option." The doctor mused, turning her attention Jaune. "That little trick of yours? It works."

All eyes turned to Jaune

"Aw, crab-apples."

"What trick is she talking about?" Enju, now clearing her tears, asked in hope.

"Apparently, if one of the Cursed Children is to awaken their aura, they'll keep the animal abilities, but the virus itself will be gone."

Juane and Pyyrha's eyes widened, some tears welling up. The Horse-Model then gave her Promoter a tight hug.

"Although from what Jaune told me, there is an actual process or spell to do it. He was lucky enough that his overloading his aura into Pyyhra's body ended up working after all."

The aforementioned duo chuckled lightly

"Baka Jaune." Pyyhra added.

"So, what you're saying is…" Glynda asked for clarification. "They'd keep their abilities without the worry of turning into one of those beasts?"

"It appears to be the case." Sumire smiled. "I'd like to run a couple tests on multiple models and blood types before I confirm. Something that should not be a problem now that we have several who actually know the incantation?"

"I'd be happy to help." Velvet said. "I may not look like it, but I am a mage."

"And a damn good one at that." Coco smiled.

"Absolutely not!"

Rentaro prepared to fire, only to see the speaker: Lord Tendo himself.

"They cannot become any more powerful than they already are! Society is already on the brink since the Gastrea war all those years ago…!"

"Which directly leads to one our proposals." Ironwood cut in, already not liking Lord Tendo. "If and when the good doctor's research proves what some of us hope, we of Remnant would be more than happy to take these Cursed Children off your hands."

"I can assure you, Lady Seitenshi." Glynda followed. "That they, should they accept our invitation of course, they will have a better life on Remnant; one where they can make lives for themselves."

"Where will they be kept?"

Neither Remnant leader had thought of that, but someone else had.

"The Arc family has over 200 acres of land that, last I was home, we had yet to use." Jaune said. "There was a lake with fish, rich soil for gardening and the occasional wild beast and Grimm to heighten your skills."

Everyone looked at the blonde, surprise at his words and act. Ruby and Pyyrha beamed with pride, while Nora and Ren gave their leader a salute.

"And you're certain your family wouldn't mind housing these girls?" Seitenshi asked.

"I'll accept responsibility for anything that happens." Jaune said. No doubt in his mind.

With a smile on her face, Seitenshi then broke her professional ettiqutte

"If you don't mind a quick break, I'd like to share something with you, Miss Goodwithch, General."

She then played the video of Jaune calming down the mob from the morning before.

"That's right, they belong here!"

All eyes turned to a nameless politician.

"The Cursed Children are weapons that we own! They can't leave for some dumb old Dust! We won't allow it!"

Jaune and Ruby sighed. The stupidty/ greed of poltics never ceased to amaze them.

"Last I checked, aside from the ones Lady Seitenshi took in, none of them are registered." Rentaro noted. "And if you never had to see them again, you'd be grateful."

None of the politicians had an argument for that…

"A HA HA HA HA HA!"

Laughter suddenly burst through the room, putting everyone on alert. It was laughter that Ruby, Jaune, Seitenshi, Rentaro and Kisara knew all too well.

"Oh no." Jaune whispered.

"Not him!" Ruby whimpered, bringing Kitaliya closer to her.

"Typical politicians, am I right?" An eerily cheerful voice boomed throughout the room. "Bitch and moan about how much they hate something, only to become protective of it the second that something offered a something better."

"Who's there?" Winter asked.

"That would be moi, mademoiselle."

Everyone turned to see the source of the voice and found its owner sat comfortably in an empty chair, twiddling his gloved thumbs.

He was a lean fellow, dressed in a red shit and top-hat with dark pants and combat boots. His face, aside from his yellow eyes, was completely covered by a smiley face mask. Under his jacket was a white button-up dress shirt with a bow tie.

The man lifted himself forward, almost like a puppet being pulled upwards. He then removed his hat, revealing grey hair, and faced the assembly.

"My name is Hiruko." The man explained as he took a bow. "Kagetane Hiruko. Veteran of the New Humanity Creation project. Former ground forces Tobu Area army, specialized mechanized unit 787. A pleasure to meet the compatriots of Ruby and Arc-Lad."

The Huntsman and their closest comrades drew their weapons and aimed at the man.

"Oh, Arc-lad!" The newcomer beamed. "You're looking much better than when we last crossed paths….Ruby and Pyyrha treating you well? How's the…?"

"How did you get in here?" Winter growled, unknowingly saving Jaune from an uncomfortable subject.

"Why, through the door, my dear." Kagetane cooed. "Naturally, we had to swat a few pesky flies that blocked our path….oh well, at least this time the flies actually put up a fight. Gopd thing to, otherwise I'd be having the strangest feeling of Deja-vu. Oh goodness, I almost forgot."

He snapped his fingers

"Kohina darling?"

"Coming papa."

The crowd turned to see a little girl rush through the room to join her father on the table. She wore a small dress with many intricate designs in the middle areas, connected to a bottom skirt that covered her entire lower body. The dress's blouse displayed a set of lighter color edges on either side of the loose shoulder garments. And most worrisome of all; on her back were two katanas.

She gave a lady-like bow and then introduced herself

"Kohina Hiruko, 10 years old. Former IP rank 134."

That number instantly put the Huntsmen on alert: Ruby and Jaune, respectable fighters in their own rights, had the rankings of 275 and 301 respectfully. The Katagiri siblings were 1800, Rentaro 290, and Kisara was probably in the low 280s at worst.

"My darling daughter and Initiator…Kohina, please stop glaring at Kitaliya and Pyyrha, it's rude."

"But papa, I want to kill them!"

"The feeling's mutual!" Kitaliya hissed

Kagetane simply patted his daughter on the head.

"Later, my dove, later."

Kohina pouted but did as her father asked.

"Why are you here?" Rentaro growled. "Aldebaran or not, you're lucky we don't arrest you for what you did during the Big Dipper incident."

"You're still mad about that, Satomi my boy?" Kagetane teased. "I thought we'd bonded!"

"Uh….What're they talking about?" Nora whispered.

"He basically challenged every Civil-Sec group in the area to a scavenger-hunt race and killed everyone but Rentaro and Enju, fighter or not." Jaune whispered back.

"And where were you two during this?" Ren asked

"Fighting off an army of Gaestra." Ruby said plainly.

"And Kohina over there." Pyyrha noted, her and Kitaliya's eyes having never left the Mantis-model's.

"I still have a bruise from that fight, horsey." Kohina grinned madly

"And I smell you still have the nip I gave you."

Kitaliya blocked the sword girl's view and reached for her weapon, only for Ruby stop her by placing her hand on her head. Kohina realized her father was doing the same and sheathed her swords.

"Oh not to worry, my boy." Kagetane smiled. "I'm merely here to announce that Kohina and I will be leaving this world forever and be joining Arc-lad and Ruby in their journey back home."

"….What." Ruby and Jaune said together.

"And…just why would you do that?" Glynda asked.

"Is not obvious?" Kagetane mused, "Ruby and Jaune have mentioned that the Faunus of your world, in comparison to the Cursed Children of this one, are at least accepted and not hunted down for sport. I'm what you call a Social Darwinist; my motto being the strong thrive, the weak whine. And this world I'm currently in has the audacity to deny that basic right; the weak whine and whine, belittling the strong and treating them like less than garbage. And don't bother with some speech about equality, I know fully well about. Unlike Satomi, Ruby and Arc-Lad, however, all the other proeyvours of an idealistic world are all talk and no bite."

He then looked down at his daughter

"And of course, the father in me wants my daughter to live in a world that will accept her for the jewel that she is."

Team CRDL then burst into the room, battered and bleeding

"…Kohina, you missed some flies." Kagetane pointed out.

"TAKE HIS ASS DOWN!" Cardin shouted as he and his team leapt onto the masked man.

"No, wait. Stop." Jaune said slowly and quietly, secretly delighting the prospect of what was about to unfold…

Which was team CRDL's weapons suddenly bouncing off their target and being imprinted into wall behind them.

"Oh, the little boys' toys broke." Kagetane smiled. He then dealt a brutal palm heel strike to Cardin's neck, sent Dove flying with a back kick, side chopped Sky into a wall and slammed Russel Face-first into the table

"Please give me a reason to make your head fall off." Kohina grinned, delighting in Cardin's sweating brow. "You're hogging all the fun, Papa…please let me kill them."

"You can have the ones I just dealt with and the politicians. Leave anybody who Arc-Lad and Ruby seem to care about." Kagetane beamed

"Even…?"

"Yes, even Enju."

Kohina pouted and sheathed her blade.

"You're no fun today, papa."

"Oh?" Kagetane cooed, some hurt in his voice. "Am I not? What about you-know-who?"

Kohina's eyes lit up and turned redder than usual

"Can we…?"

"Of course, sweetie." Kagetane smiled. "Go get him, we'll be waiting."

As Kohina dashed out of the room, Kagetan turned his attention to the silent Lord Tendo, who face was now as white as his hair.

"Well hello again, sir." He waved. "Courtesy demands that I thank you for using my and Kohina's services with the Big Dipper incident."

Tendo stayed silent.

"Nothing? Not even a denial? You are a tough bastard. Makes me wonder how you ever got a family out. Speaking of which….What would wifey say if she saw you now?"

That did it.

Lord Tendo, sword drawn, raced towards Kagetane with the intent of taking his head

"Lord Tendo, wait!" Rentaro said, trying in vain to aid his adopted father and Kisara's grandfather when he saw Kagetane snap his fingers in a familiar way.

"Maximum pain."

The old man was sent flying back into his chair just as Kohina came back with a struggling 10 pound sack she flung onto the table.

"One last gift and service to my former world." Kagetane beamed as he unzipped the bag, revealing the bloodied and whimpering form of Takuto Yasuwaki, Seitenshi's former bodyguard. "I know you were probably looking to killing this fellow yourself Satomi, but….he said rather rude things about you and I took exception to them."

His mood then soured, and everyone, even the normally fearless Ironwood, began to shudder. He then pulled out a book and tossed it to the Huntsmen.

"…To say nothing of what Kohina found in his journal involving his….thoughts on Miss Rose."

Shooting his girlfriend a glance she nodded to, Jaune reluctantly sheathed his sword and pried open the book, scanning…and what he scanned disgusted and enraged him.

"He's all yours." Jaune growled as he slammed the journal shut and gave the violent bodyguard a hateful glare.

"Jaune?" Ruby and Pyyrha asked when he took them into a hug.

"A week before you came, Huntsmen." Seitenshi began. "Our city was being attacked by a creature roughly on the same level as a Grimm Dragon. The peril of the sitation was the added fact that one of the monoliths that protects our city was falling apart. Mr. Satomi, Mr. Arc and Ms. Rose led a militia dedicated to stopping the beast in spite of overwhelming odds and they were supposed to get supplies to aid them…but the man before you, out of a grudge, had these destroyed in the hopes of killing at least Mr. Satomi."

Ironwood's eyes filled with rage at the man. Had something like that happened in his army, he personally would've shot the man dead.

"The reason for said grudge," Seitenshi continued. "Came from the fact that young Miss Tina Sprout, when sent to assassinate me, reformed and he attempted to kill her. Before you ciet him doing his job, he took great pleasure in shooting Miss Tina with regular bullets…"

"When Viranium does the process quicker." Kisara growled.

"Indeed." Seitenshi began to finish up. "Luckily, I arrived at the scene and witnessed said brutality, In lieu of said act, I promoted Mr. Satomi to rank 300, which outranked Yasuwaki. Satomi reprimanded the man by shooting off his finger."

"I should've shot him in the head when I had the chance." Rentaro growled.

With his broken jaw, the former bodyguard screamed as he was thrown upwards and a small ball of energy appeared in Kagetane's palm, waiting for him when he returned.

"Endless Scream."

The man was dead before he hit the floor.

"Not nearly as fun as killing Grimm will be, I reckon." The masked man grinned as Kohina, in a state of boredom jabbed his corpse with her swords.

"And just why would we allow a war criminal into our ranks?" Ironwood asked. "Judging by Mr. Arc and Ms. Rose's reactions…"

"All due respect sir," Winter cut in. "If what has been said is true, this man is far too dangerous to let run wild, and he is offering his services to us in a time of crisis."

"As much at it pains me to say this…I agree w. Mr. Hiruko, you and your daughter are hereby welcomed into the ranks of the Huntsmen and Huntresses of Remnant, under strict initial watch of course."

"Happy to serve." Kagetane bowed before shooting a glare. "Just keep it fun. Speaking from personal experience...I'm not the sort of fellow you want to be on the opposing side of. Kohina, come along. You'll have new playmates soon enough."

"…Okay, papa." Kohina pouted. Before she left, she shot Enju, Kitaliya and Pyyrha a demented glare.

"Darling…." Kagetane cooed, a tiny bit of force in his voice as he motioned his daughter to follow him.

"Sorry, papa."

"Be afraid and choose your decisions well, Tokyo." Kagetane smirked under his mask. "The day of despair will be upon you soon."

Father and daughter then vanished into thin air, laughing manically as they did so.

RWBY BB

"..We'll see them later." Jaune sighed as he took out his own scroll and pressed a button.

"Don't bother looking for them." Ruby sighed. "Uncle Qrow in a booze-fix is easier to find than those two."

Lord Tendo awoke from him place and glared at the room, looking for

"Lord Tendo." Seitenshi said after taking a sip of water. "In light of what Kagetane implied and what I just received, I am removing you from your psot and being placed under house arrest."

The older man cringed when Seitenshi brought up what she was talking about; a transcript an audio file of his talks/contracts with Kagetane…along with Kazumitsu's confession of his involvement in killing Kisara's parents.

Tendo glared at the young woman he'd served before turning his attention to Jaune and Ruby.

"What?" Jaune asked. "You thought I was just going to up and forgot about what I warned you about? Make no mistake, I'm grateful for everything you did; but I'm going back home and I'd rather leave with a clear conscience."

Kisara smiled evilly as her grandfather's actions were laid bare for all to see.

Under normal circumstances, Tendo would've surrendered and gone peacefully. But these were not normal circumstances at all, and he grabbed his blade in an attempt to slay the traitor to his bloodline and maybe one of the Huntsmen. In spite of his age, he moved so fast no one could keep up immediatlty.

Kisara drew her blade as Renatro prepared an attack, only for Tina to leap in front her Promoter, ready to take the hit…

Kitaliya suddenly pushed her friend out of the way and waited for the low to come…

It never did.

Opening her eyes, Kitaliya saw the familiar red cloak of Ruby standing in front of her. The Huntress' fist was outwards and shared the same direction that Tendo found himself in,

For a good 10 minutes, nobody moved. Not a word was spoken.

Ruby Rose, the kindest scythe-wielder you'd ever meet….had punched Lord Tendo into a wall. Scracth that, THROUGH a wall.

"Oh no, look at that." Ruby said aloud, fake acting obvious in her tone. "Looks like I just committed treason. Guess I can't stay in Japan anymore."

The Remnant members smiled.

"Ruby Rose."

"Yeah, Seitenshi?"

"You and your entire team are being placed on paid leave. Once your reports of last night's battle are filled out, I don't want to see any of you here again until the day that the Bullhead departs. Until then, I want you to go home, rest, relax and think about the grave severity and dire consequences of punching such pretentious assholes who upon being offered cake, ice cream and cookies, complain about the lack of whipped cream and sprinkles on top and deserve to have their ungrateful asses kicked."

The young leader let out a smile

"And no, I do not have cookies on me." Seitenshi added for fun. "But I would be delighted if you'd be willing to share that recipe of yours once your suspension is lifted."

"Understood, milady." Ruby bowed,

"Well, I'd say this meeting has been rather successful in spite of the interruptions." Ironwood mused. "We've already begun this alliance on a positive note, though emissaries still need to be decided…."

"Right here!"

The Katagiri sibling stepped forward

"Been waiting all morning for this! Rank 1800, Tamaki and Yuzki Katagri, at your service!"

"I thank you for your understanding and patience." Seitenshi smiled to the other leaders before turning to the others. "Thank you all for coming. Have a lovely day."

The calls then ended and people began to pack up

"Well, that was something." Coco mused, with her team, Nora and Ren nodding in agreement.

"At least its over now." Rentaro sighed as he picked up an exhausted Enju. "jaune, we may come by for…"

"Got it." The blonde smiled, only to suddenly feel some cold going down his spine.

"Oh, Jaune…?"

"Y-yeah Ruby?"

Whenever Ruby smiled like that…things did not end well.

"…When exactly did that happen and why am I just learning about it now?"

Jaune began to sweat

"Um…which 'that' are you….?"

"You awakening Pyyhra's aura." She finished.

"…Um….well, y-you see…."

"No, I don't see." Ruby smiled, invading Jaune's personal space. "Well? I'm waiting…"

Crescent Rose's blade suddenly touched the back of the blonde's neck, and he let out an 'eep!' in fear. In spite of himself, he shot a 'help me' glance to his friends….who disappointed him greatly.

"You're in the doghouse now, dude!" Tamaki smirked.

"Good luck." Rentaro mused.

"You'll need it." Ren added, dragging Nora along with him

"BREAK HIS LEGS, RUBY!"

"WHY NORA, WHY?!" Jaune whined.

"Well, I best make my report!" Winter smiled as she departed the room, turning to a droid. "Please take team CRDL to the medical wing and make sure they stay there until we return home."

Soon the only ones in the room were the two teams of Huntsmen and their respective Initiators, who watched as Ruby chased a screaming Jaune throughout the room, demanding he explain his actions

"Should we?" Kitaliya asked.

"Nah." Pyyrha cut off. "It's good for them."

"…You're right."

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **Is the aura negating the Gaestra virus a slight cop-out? How about the fact only two weeks have passed in Remnant? Yes, they probably are. But the ideas wouldn't leave my head, so I rolled with them. Besides, the time difference will add some comedy to the story when the two come home older and bolder.**

 **This chapter has been split into two, I'll upload the rest later tonight or tomorrow. Qrow was supposed to appear in this chapter, but his presence has moved back due to, after rereading the chapter, he was out of place.**

 **Next chapter the cast must make the hard choice between staying in Tokyo (Tendo Civ-Sec in particular) and joining the others in Remnant, with some sibling-fluff between both Ruby, Jaune and their respective Initiators…and a homage to one of the most beloved scenes in RWBY volume 2.**

 **Guess which one and you get a free virtual cookie.**

 **Feel free to offer plot suggestions in your reviews or PMs.**

 **Have a good and safe one.**


	5. Last days in Tokyo

**I know I said I'd upload this the same day as the last chapter, but after spotting the grammar mistakes and a job interview I wanted to make this chapter as good as I could. I hope it was worth the wait and you like it.**

 **Before we start, I need to make a shout-out to someonestupED for all the help in developing this and upcoming chapters. I'll try to make them shorter than the last one.**

 **Read and Review, please and thank you!**

 **Last days in Tokyo pt.1**

Later that day, Ruby came back to the apartment with several boxes to pack up everything needed for the trip home.

Home.

It was weird to call it that, she mused. This small room had been home for two years…two years she never regretted and that had changed her. And now, she was going back to her friends and family, while leaving some friends behind.

She had mixed feeling about the time difference between Remnant and Earth; 2 years on earth equalled 2 weeks on Remnant

Kicking open the door due to her arms being burdened with boxes, Ruby struggled into the room before she finally dropped her load and let out a sigh. Letting out a breath, a familiar sight greeted her.

"Kitaliya?"

The Wolf-Model was staring out the window, admiring the hustle and bustle of Tokyo for one of what would be the last times. With a gentle smile on her face, Ruby walked over and sat down behind the girl.

"You doing okay?"

Kitaliya nodded weakly.

"Just thinking."

"…You going to miss it here?" Ruby asked in concern.

Kitaliya brushed a hand across her face

"Not really." She admitted. "I'll miss Enju and Tina, but…."

She hiccupped and snorted.

"Kitaliya…" Ruby cooed. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

The wolf-Model Cursed Child turned to her sister, her tearstained face plain as day

"Ruby…I'm scared." She confessed. "I know that your world is going to be better than this one, and we'll open my aura later so I don't have to turn into a Gaestra…and as long as I'm with you I'll be happy…But….But…."

"You don't want to leave behind everything you've ever known." Ruby finished, a loving smile on her face.

"I hate this place." Kitaliya growled. "The people are either nice or mean or stupid…and I know that'll happen in your world too, but…I don't know anyone there! Enju and Tina are my only friends and I know we can email and chat but…but…"

She started to cry again and Ruby, in spite of herself, held back from hugging her Initiator.

"You want them to come with us but not give up what they have?"

Kitaliya nodded in her tears. Unlike her Rabbit-Model friend, she had given up hope of making friends with anyone other than her Promotor and those at Tendo Civ-Sec. Her wolf ears and tail had caused her no end of abuse throughout her life before Ruby came along, and while she still wanted to help people, Kitaliya was certain she would never truly be accepted by the masses of Tokyo. In a way, she was jealous of Enju's determination and success in making and staying friends with her classmates…

But she could never ask Enju or Tina to give up the lives they'd built with Rentaro and Kisara. It was the unspoken rule of an Initiator; your Promoter gave you a better life and in some cases, treated you like you deserved to exist. You would be damned before you left them. And besides, the two aforementioned Cursed Children had lives here beyond their Promoters.

Kitaliya did not.

And with that note came the girl's other fear; Ruby had had a life in Remnant; she was a student, a sister, a daughter, a partner and had many friends who shared her circumstances.

"What if no one likes me in Remnant?" Kitaliya asked.

"Kit…" Ruby started, her will to let the girl vent fading faster and faster.

"You already have a family. They love you and want the best…and I'm not that by a long shot."

"Stop." Ruby begged, her eyes beginning to water and her lip trembling. "Please, don't talk like that."

"I'm just a girl with Wolf ears and a tail, I don't belong with them. Everyone'll say that. And as long you're there, Ruby, I won't care if they don't like me…I'll stay fight the Grimm and do what I can to help…but….Can…?"

Then came the zinger.

"Can I keep pretending I'm your sister? When no one's around?"

Ruby, tears stinging her eyes, finally took Kitaliya into a warm and loving hug. She let her own tears fall as she ran her fingers through Kitaliya's hair and gave her ears an affectionate rub.

"You are my sister."

A kiss on the crown assured Kitaliya that Ruby was telling the truth and she returned the hug with everything she had in her fatigued form. Nevertheless, a fear echoed in her mind.

"B-But what if…?"

"They'll love you." Ruby cooed, clearing Kitaliya's tears. "Zwei especially. And Daddy too. Heh…Yang'll think you're the cutest thing in the world….I promise."

She then broke the hug, but held the girl in place.

"And we'll go through it all together."

"You promise?"

Ruby smiled.

"I promise."

The Wolf Model smiled as she cleared her eyes of tears.

"Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby gave her one last squeeze and then nuzzled her nose, getting a giggle out of the little girl. Then the silver eyed girl gave her a little tickle, not stopping until Kitaliya was smiling happily and laughing with her.

They stared at the ceiling in content silence for a long time.

"You want to help me make some cookies for the trip?" Ruby suggested. "Packings not going to take that long."

The little girl's eyes glowed with happiness and she nodded feverishly.

"Let's get started." Ruby smiled as she handed Kitaliya a box of chocolate chips.

RWBY BB

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Reciting the creed that Pyyrha Nikos had said to him so long ago, which he now had ingrained in his memory, Jaune poured a little more of his aura into the two girls in front of him, each with one of his hands on their forehead. Ren and Velvet helped in the process as well

One by one, the Cursed Children that had opted to go through aura awakening had formed orderly lines and were going through a similar process. Off to the side, Coco and Fox were helping register the girls who had opted to go to Remnant while Pyyrha stood guard with Yatsuhashi and Kayo Senju.

The Dolphin-Model Cursed Child, who had quickly grown attached to Winter (who was in the process of adopting her) owed her life to Jaune and Ruby: When Rentaro and Enju had confronted the Hiruko pair and fought with the Gaestra that had emerged, they had stayed behind to fight the army with her.

If not for them, she would most likely have died.

"Are you doing alright, Mr. Arc?" Kayo asked as she came over to check on the process. "You've been doing most of this yourself."

Jaune weakly gave a two finger salute as he took a sip from his waterbottle.

"Mr. Arc, did you and Ms. Rose have a disagreement?" Kayo asked

Jaune spat and gagged on his water

"I ask due to the bruise on your face matching the imprint of her weapon's dull side and the fact that upon your arrival you seemed both happy and disappointed in yourself. Judging by the ease of which you have been riding the children of the Gaestra virus…"

Winter gushed at the Dolphin-model's astute nature

"…Thank you, Kayo." The Arc lad sighed.

"You're welcome." The girl smiled impishly.

"I see Ruby keeps you on a tight leash?" Winter teased lightly, her smile softening when she saw Jaune's features soften

"Not really a leash…more like a rule list." Jaune explained. "And now complaints in the year and half we've been together

"Wait….Are you two…?" Ren tried to choose his words carefully. "Together-together?"

Blush adorning his face and being unable to come up with a decent excuse, the male Arc reluctantly nodded.

"I knew it would happen!" Nora beamed, taking her leader. "Dibs on godmother! No, wait, that's probably Yang and Weiss…Oh, oh! Dibs on babysitter! No wait, that's definitely your sisters' job….Dibs on Auntie Nora!"

Ren simply smiled and gave Jaune a thumbs up

"You sure you're ok?" he asked. "That girl was right…and Ruby did look pretty mad at…whatever you did."

Jaune laughed weakly.

Ren had NO idea what Ruby was like when she was mad: Like an adorable silver, black and red hurricane typhoon of rose petals that hit you hard and not all that fatally, but in all the right/wrong places. He knew that made no sense outside of the context but did not care.

Thank Oum for aura. With all the bruises Pyrrha gave him, the ear pulling, the tongue lashings and what Ruby had done …If it were anyone else, Jaune would've died long ago.

"We've been helping!" Nora pointed out with a smile that Kayo returned.

"Not all of us have a mountain's worth or Aura like Jaune does." Ren mused. "still, she brings up a fair point. You should take a break."

"I can squeeze in a few more." Jaune assured his friend. "My Aura's only in the yellow…"

"Jaune."

They all turned to see the Rabbit Faunus of CRVY standing in front of them with a knowing smile on her face.

"It's good you want to help, but you're no good to anyone exhausted. Take a break, you lot." Velvet ordered. "You deserve it."

She then snapped her fingers, making Team CRDL race to her position and stand at attention.

"Continue where they left off." She demanded, taking pleasure in pushing them, no wait…teaching them the way around. "Don't stop until your aura is empty and I'll talk to Winter abut upping your already abysmal mark."

"And what if we…?" Russel sneered, only to find Coco's weapon grazing the back of his head. "I mean, yes, mam. LINE UP, BRATS!"

Russel was promptly flung onto the ground by Nora's foot

"They never learn…" Velvet sighed, then realizing the younger Huntsmen were still there. "Well, go on! An hour break will do you some good. And Jaune, get that bruise looked at."

The three younger Huntsmen saluted in understanding as they began to stretch.

"We've have hot chocolate in our room." Ren motioned back to the Bullhead.

"Pyyrha!" Jaune hollered. "Break time!"

The Horse-Model, overhearing her Promotor, looked at her fellow guards.

"Go ahead kid." Yatsuhasi smiled. "You been doing this for hours. I think I can handle any problems for a while."

Observing the small mountain of trouble-makers the swordsman had already dealt with, Pyrrha shot Kayo a look, and the girl motioned her to go and join team JNR. With a bow of thanks, she vanished in a plume of smoke to catch up with her Promotor and his old teammates.

A few minutes later, the fur were sipping the warm drink with marshmallows

"I think we're doing pretty good." Nora smiled. "Helping the kids, seeing the city, cleaning up…"

"We still got a long way to go." Ren pointed out.

"…and to think our one and only fearless leader would be responsible!" Nora continued.

Jaune simply smiled and he felt Pyrrha slide on closer

"I hope Ruby wasn't too mad at you." She sighed.

"Ruby was not mad, Pyrrha." Jaune assured his partner. "She was just…concerned for my…lack of foresight."

"I hesitate to ask, considering how clear headed Ruby usually is, but…How did that happen, anyway?" Ren asked.

Pyrrha instantly hung her head in shame and moved over to Nora.

"Um…well…" Jaune confessed, then motioning Ren to lower his ear to hear better as he whispered the answer in his ear.

Ren's eyes widened at what he heard. He was silent for two full minutes.

"You what?"

Jaune repeated himself

"While you were…?"

Jaune nodded and after stepping back, received a smack from Ren that sent him crashing to the floor.

"REN?!" Nora and Pyrrha asked in shock.

"Do that shit again, and I will hit you so hard your ancestors will feel it!"

"Got it…." The blonde Arc groaned. "Ow….You hit me right in the bruise…"

"…Did Ruby give you that?" Pyrrha asked in worry. "Sorry, Jaune."

"Pyrrha, we talked about this." Jaune assured her with a gentle smile on his face "I regret nothing and you have nothing to apologize for."

Nora looked around the hallway in confusion.

"Okay, I'm missing something, what….?"

Ren dashed over and whispered what he had been told into Nora's ear. Her eyes widened.

"…He what?"

"And he…?"

"While…?"

Nora whipped out

"Jaune." She growled. "Do something like that again…and I'll post pictures of you in a dress,"

"Noted." Jaune sighed.

Pyrrha giggled at the notion of Jaune in a dress.

"Can I see it?"

"Pyrrha please, no!" Jaune begged.

"Sure!" Both Ren and Nora grinned as they took out a scroll and turned it on; revealing their group picture from the ball.

The formerly Cursed Child let out a laugh at what she saw: Jaune in a dress and sneakers whule Ren was in a suit and Nora in a pink and white dress,,,,,Then she saw an unfamiliar face.

And then she realized who it was.

"Is this…Pyyrha?" Pyrrha asked softly.

Team JNR's moods softened as Ren took back the scroll and flipped to the next picture: Jaune, him, Nora and her namesake sitting on long bench in what looked like a military plane, smiles abound.

Pyrrha gently took the scroll to have a better look, her attention focused on the redhead in the picture.

"We took this on our first out of school mission." Ren mused.

"We were on a really bad Bullhead, it was ricking and rocking all over the place…" Jaune remembered.

"Fearless Leader here nearly threw up all over the scroll." Nora said, pointing out a tiny bit of something on the picture.

The JNPR members laughed

"It's true…" Jaune smiled.

"What was she like?" Pyyrha asked, handing the photo back to her Promoter, who smiled weakly along with his old teammates

"Oh…She was amazing." Jaune smirked. "Smart, determined…"

"Strong beyond belief, beautiful…" Nora followed, uncharacteristically quiet in her musing.

"Had the patience of a thousand saints." Ren added with a smile.

Nora and Jaune laughed in agreement.

"She was the strongest, most selfless person I ever met." Jaune told his partner. "And then…just when you think she'd couldn't get any better….she was selected to yield one of the greatest powers in our world."

Pyrrha's eyes widened at the description of her namesake; the Invincible Girl that Jaune had based himself off and claimed she was the spitting image of in terms of not only looks, but combat skill and style. Sure, she'd seen videos of her fights…but those where in shoddy quality due to the resolution/transfer of scroll data into earth-bound video.

She the saw that JNR's heads were all hung in regret and sadness.

"Jaune?" She asked, holding onto her Promoter's arm to get his attention. "You don't have to worry about losing me."

She promised, then turning her attention to Nora and Ren. The two huntsmen shot each other a glance before joining the hug.

RWBY BB

A few hours later, Nora, Ren and Pyyrha made their way to Ruby and Jaune's apartment, eager for a warm meal and a good night's sleep.

"Fair warning, it'll probably be a little smaller than your dorm room." Pyrrha explained to Ren and Nora as they walked down the hall to the room.

"MMMMMM!" Nora suddenly drooled. "Something smells yummy…I-is Ruby baking?"

Pyrrha's mouth began to water as well at yhe prospect of Ruby's cookies.

"Oh yes….everyday." The Horse-model smiled. "She said she was going to be giving the recipe to Rentar…"

"NO!" Ruby's voice echoed madly throughout the building. "It's milk, vanilla and THEN a dash of sugar! Are you TRYING to mess up the dough's flavor?"

"Sorry, Ruby!" Rentaro whimpered at the Scythe wielder's uncharacteristically enraged words.

"SORRY IS NO EXCUSE WHEN MAKING COOKIES!" Kitaliya's voice followed, with the giggles of Enju, Kisara and Tina not far behind.

"…We'd better hurry." Pyrrha mused.

With that, the two Huntsmen and 301st Intitaor in the world dashed to the door, where they found the apartment filled with packed boxes and most of the people inside covered in flour.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ruby smiled as she took a break from lecturing Rentaro to say hello to her friends…only to spy someone missing. "Hey…where and how's Jaune?"

Looking back, she hadn't meant to hit him THAT hard; he'd had a good reason for forcing Pyrrha's aura to awaken early and, as Dr. Sumire had demonstrated, there was a good cause….It was just the idiotic time he decided to do it.

"A few minutes behind us." Ren explained

The blonde young man forced his way through the door, completly exhausted and dragging his feet along the floor. Said feet where covered in mud he treked

"Dude! Jaune." Ruby glared. "Not. Cool."

"I just cleaned that!" Rentaro snapped, but Jaune didn't hear: He just collapsed onto the floor, panting and struggling to stay away.

"Two….hundred….fifty-three kids…..now Gaestra free." He struggled before falling into a deep cat nap.

"Lazy

It was then that Ruby noticed that Nora was glaring at her.

"…um….Nora?" She asked. "Is everything…?"

"YOU AND JAUNE ARE DATING AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?!" Nora shouted. "I'm hurt! Sad! A little hungry….and this time that last one IS your fault, those cookies smell amazng!:

She reached to grab some of the dough.

"Um, Nora…?" Rentaro started, only to be drowned out by a loud smack on Nora's hand

"Owie…!"

"No touchy!" Ruby snapped half-heartedly as she helped Kitaliya slide a tray into the oven. "Wait until they're done."

"In the meantime," Rentaro sighed. "I'm going to change and then cook dinner. Yakisoba with beef and tofu sound good?"

He saw that the Initaors were already sitting in front of the TV, watching their show. Letting out a sigh, Rentaro did as he had announced, leaving the Huntsmen and Kisara alone in the room.

"So…Ruby…" Kisara said. "How'd it feel punching grandpa?"

"Honestly? Theaputic."

"I'm back." Jaune yanwed, smiling at the scythe-wielder. "Did you have a good day?"

"I'm still mad at you." Ruby said as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "And not just because of the aura thing…look what you did to the floor; why are your shoes even muddy and why does Nora know about us?"

Jaune blushed in embrassment.

"Ruby, in Jaune's defense, could YOU hide anything from Nora?" Ren asked.

"…Good point." The reaper girl sighed before reaffirming her stance. "Still mad at you."

"Come on, Ruby…." Jaune cooed. "How about a smile? You wear them so much better than a frown."

Ruby humphed again and turned her back to Jaune.

"You should be taking notes Satomi." Kisara smirked. "You could learn a thing or two from him."

"Rosey Rubble…" Jaune cooed, only for Ruby to keep walking away from him.

"Lame." Enju and Tina smirked together.

"JUST WATCH YOUR SHOW!"

This pattern continued for several minutes; Jaune would try and get on Ruby's good side by saying a cute nickname that she'd ignore.

"Okay." Jaune smiled knowingly, motioning Pyyrha to his Scroll.

Familiar opening notes graced the Remnant resident's ears…and the members of JNR felt nostalgia fill their beings.

"Oh no, you don't." Ruby struggled, knowing where her boyfriend was going with this.

"Oh yes, he does!" Nora beamed in realization. "REN!'

"Got it."

"Be right back!" Pyrrha promised her friends as she dashed to meet Jaune and the others as they began dancing in perfect sync to 'Shine', the same dance they'd done at the Beacon Ball.

"And you didn't have to yell at her." Nora grinned.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Ren asked.

Ruby cracked a grin at the memory before remembering she as still mad at her boyfriend.

"Jaune…" Ruby giggled.

"There she is." The knight smiled as he nuzzled Ruby's nose. "I'm sorry."

"…I forgive you." Ruby smiled.

The Huntsman couples broke off and began to dance to the music themselves, Rentaro and Kisara suddenly joining them before Kitaliya grabbed Pyrrha's hand and doing the same. Enju leapt in and free-styled while Tina lightly bobbed and weaved to the music.

RWBY BB

As the Initiators slept, their promotors had a pre-bed meeting.

"So…what'll you guys do once you get back to Remnant?" Rentaro asked

"See family." Jaune and Ruby said together, trying to avoid the sadness of saying goodbye to their co-workers and surrogate younger siblings.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Ren asked.

"It just occurred to me that at the moment there's no one actually guarding the boarder to the portal between our worlds. And if this morning's conference was any indication, communication does not seem to be an issue."

"Where are you going with this?" Rentaro asked.

"I was going to suggest that maybe you could talk with Lady Seitenshi to set up a group to protect said boarder as well as provide the occasional support if need be. That way you could keep contact and help further relations along,"

Kisara smiled at Ren.

"I don't supposed you'd be willing to trade?" she teased.

The Promotors and Huntsmen got a laugh out of that before turning in for the night,

 **Next: Back to Patch**

 **Next chapter begins what I called the reformation arc; in which team RJNR starts to bring back team RWBY, first with Ruby's family, then a visit to Jaune's and then off to the Schnee charity ball to 'save' Weiss. There'll be flashbacks of Ruby and Jaune's first encounters with Kitaliya and Pyrrha, as well as some of their romance.**

 **Had planned for Ren to say 'your voice actor will feel it', but it seemed off.**

 **.**


	6. Tai and Yang

**Tai and Yang**

It had been a tearful farewell.

Two weeks after the meeting between Seitenshi, Ironwood, Glynda and Sumire, the huntsmen had packed their things up and readied to return to return back to Remnant.

But in those two weeks, they had squeezed in so much:

The girls had dragged their Initiators and ALL the Huntsmen to the Tenshu Girls movie premiere (Lady Seitenshi had been gracious enough to arrange an all-expense paid trip for them and their guests), with Nora and Coco growing to have a modicum of appreciation of the series, with Velvet even buying the entire series. The girls then squeezed in a shopping spree that came out of the former Lord Tendo's fortune, while the guys had opted to load up on weapons for the trip home (or books about them for Ironwood and the other leaders to examine).

Speaking of whom, while the Tendo family's accomplishments and contributions to Tokyo would never be forgotten or ignored, Kikonojou found himself placed under house arrest while the whole truth of his family came to light. At the end of the day, it was nothing that hadn't been suspected: Along with other influential figures, including Rentaro's late parents and the Four Sages, he was directly responsible for the release of the Gaestra virus, which had begun as a medical treatment before mutating.

Kisara was named head of the family and had all others involved with the murder, which they all claimed was an 'honour killing, put to death. Then, she opened the Tendo properities to any of the Cursed Children who had opted to stay. When asked why, she merely smiled and explained:

"A little knight gave me the idea. Besides, I want Tina to have as many friends as possible."

Ren and Rentaro had their awaited match, which ended in a tie, despite Nora and Enju's bickering over who had won. While this happened, Jaune had awoken Enju, Tina and Yuzuki's auras, with the trio quickly figuring out their Semblances, and afterwards, Renatro FINALLY cracked Ruby's cookie recipe.

"They won't be as good as Ruby's." Enju said right off the bat.

"You're lucky Kitaliya." Tina had frowned. "You'll get them whenever you want."

It wasn't all fun and games, though:

The Katagiri siblings found themselves regretting their volunteering to be ambassadors between Remnant and Tokyo, with all the history that they had to cram in along with the policies and procedures.

"If I'd known there'd be this much bullshit, I'd have webbed your mouth off bro." Yuzuki had grumbled.

"Like you could." Tamaki grinned, not really paying bis sister any mind while he daydreamed of the 'godesses' that awaited him in Remnant. Minus Weiss in Yang, as Ruby had made it perfectly clear she'd KILL him if he touched her partner or sister. And considering the 1525 difference in their rank, he was not willing to test her on that….yet.

And despite the combined efforts of the Atlas military and Tokyo police-force on top of a 20 million yen reward, the only sign of the Hiruko duo was Kagetane's mask being found on a grave. The name had been faded out, but everyone knew who it was.

Before anyone knew it, it was time to return to Remnant, and for final goodbyes.

"Once again, I cannot possibly show my deep gratitude to you enough." Seitenshi said, holding in her tears as she gave the two medals in thanks for all they did. "Not only for what you've done for Tokyo itself and the Cursed Children, but for your friendship."

Ruby took her into a light hug.

"This isn't goodbye, Sei." She smiled weakly with tears in her silver eyes. "We can still talk and who knows? We might come back to visit."

"I may no longer be in my current position when you do." The young leader reminded her friend. "Time difference."

"Geez, you sound like Weiss." Ruby whimpered as she reluctantly broke the hug. "Don't change Seitenshi."

"Don't you change either…Ruby." The young leader smiled. "You too, Mr. Arc."

"Yes milady." Jaune bowed as Kisara made her way to over to her two favorite employees.

"There'll always be a place for you and the girls at the Tendo's." She assured them. "Never forget that."

"Thank you for everything," The Hunters and their Promotors said as they hugged her. Not completely used to this, Kisara tensed for a little before returning the hug.

"We'll message whenever we can." Rentaro promised as he rose his arm for one last salute "Tendo."

"Tendo." Jaune and Ruby followed in suit.

The Promotors gave each other one last tearful hug, with Yuzuki even giving Tina a peck on the cheek

"When we next see each other, I'll be stronger than you two put together!" Enju declared proudly to Kitaliya and Pyrrha.

"I look forward to that." The Horse Model beamed at her old friend

And with that, the Bullhead vanished from the sight of Tokyo.

"…How long do you think until Jaune loses his lunch?" Sumire asked.

RWBY BB

The Bullhead ride to Patch was long, taking almost a day and a half. But Ruby, Jaune and their Initiators were grateful, as they'd fallen asleep within the hour from the exhaustion of parting ways with their surrogate families for two years.

They had awoken the next day tired and excited…and also worried.

"What if they're mad?" Ruby asked at breakfast. "Accident or not, we did sort of vanish without a word."

"At least you didn't run away from home." Jaune cooed, giving Ruby's hand a squeeze.

"I'm sure they'll understand." Winter assured the two younger Hunters. "The General actually visited your home not too long ago, Miss Rose, I'm sure he gave some information to your family."

"And the Arcs haven't been turning away any of the Cursed Children." Coco pointed out. "Heck, when we chatted with them earlier, they seemed pretty happy with what happened."

"Yeah, these are the folks that rasied you two." Velvet uttered. "Considering how grand you turned out, I'm sure they'll be happier than anything else."

"But…." The two leaders started, only to feel their Initiators hugging them with great big smiles.

"No matter what happens…" Kitaliya assured Ruby. "You're my big sister."

An hour later, the Bullhead made it's descent onto the ground, and the newly formed team and the two siblings departed, waving goodbye to Winter and team CFVY.

"Team RNJR is good to go!" Ruby shouted happily as she pointed in the direction of her home.

"Team JNRR!" Nora corrected her.

"Actually, Jaune elected Ruby to be team leader." Ren added.

"This is her place." Jaune pointed out, before seeing Nora's downcast face. "What about Team JNRR next time? Huh, Nora?"

The Valkyrie shrugged.

"It still think it's a lame name…" Yuzuki said. "And why aren't Kit and Pyr part of the name?"

Everyone mentally visualized the possible names: Team RKJPNR or Team JPRKNR.

"Never mind." 

RWBY BB

The cabin hadn't changed a bit, and that made Ruby let out a sigh when she saw it. It was good to be home….but she was still worried.

A small hand took her one of her own as a gentle, masculine hand preached itself on her shoulder.

"No rush." Jaune assured her.

Ruby leaned into her boyfriend to enjoy his warmth just as she heard the rustling of bushes.

"Grimm?" Tamaki asked, putting the formerly Cursed Children on the offense

"Unlikely." Ren said, reaching for Stormflower. "But it is best to be prepared."

Everyone drew their weapons and readied for whatever came out…but what greeted them was not what most had been expecting:

From the bushes brust a small dog.

"Arf! Arf!"

A dog that the Huntsmen recongzied.

"ZWEI!"

The Corgi leapt into her arms and began licking her affectionately, making it clear to the silver eyed girl she had been missed.

"I missed you too!" Ruby cooed. "Who's a good doggie? You are! Yes, you are!"

Kitaliya gave Zwei a gentle brush on the hack, making the dog turn his attention to her and lick her nose. Kitaliya let out a giggle as she began to play with his paws.

"That's Zwei?" Tamkaki asked in shock. "Thought you said he could pilots mechs and fight Grimm!"

"Oh he can." Nora beamed.

"We've seen him in action." Ren followed.

"Don't be fooled by that puppy face," Jaune beamed Pyrrha joined Kitaliya in playing with the dog. "He is powerful."

"Zwei, where'd ya go?" A familiar voice filled the air, and the dog barked.

Ruby tensed slightly, and Zwei, seeming to sense, this, leapt out of her arms and towards where the voice had come from before barking over and over.

"We're coming, we're com…"

The speaker stopped halfway in shock before covering her mouth as tears began to trim in her eyes. She was a beautiful and busty blonde with her hair in a ponytail and workout clothes.

"Yang?" Another voice added. "What's go…"

The newcomer followed in suit. He was a well-built man, blonde and unshaven in a vest and pants.

"R-Ruby?" They asked together, reaching out to her.

And with that, the silver eyed girls' worries vanished,

"YANG! DADDY!" Ruby beamed as tears flew down her face and she raced towards them.

Father and daughters hugged, kissing each other's foreheads in relief.

"We were worried sick, young lady!" Tai teared, trying to sound angry but too happy to be. "Where were you?"

"It's a long story." Ruby replied, reluctantly breaking away and wiping away her tears. "But first, there's someone you should meet."

She then smiled and motioned her Initiator over. Kitaliya briefly hid behind Jaune's leg, scared of Tai and Yang's reaction to her. But when Ruby wordlessly pleaded with her, she came forward,

"Yang, dad." Ruby beamed. "This is Kitaliya. She's….my baby sister."

The two blondes just beamed and opened their arms, taking both Ruby and Kitaliya into another lvng hug while the others watched the scene wth happiness.

RWBY BB

That night, the reunited family and their guests sat around a massive feast of fruit, veggies, turkey and of course, cookies.

"…..So you found a weird Dust crystal and it sent you to another world all by yourself?" Yang asked. "Sounds like something on the Sci-Fy channel…or a crappy fanfic."

"I wasn't alone." Ruby corrected her sister. "Jaune was with me from day one."

Jaune suddenly wanted to vanish, especially when he felt Tai's eyes fall onto him.

"Come here, you!" Tai ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Jaune whimpered as he raced towards what he was sure would be death…only to be taken into the single biggest and most painful hug he;d ever felt in his life.

"Thank you, thank you….so much for taking care of my little rose!" Tai beamed

"No…prob…lem!" Jaune struggled, his voice high and strained from Tai's strength. "Though…honestly…she's taken care of me…"

"Sad but true." Ruby and Kitaliya said together while Yang messed with their hair.

"Hey Yang, where and when…?"

"Story for another time." Her big sister beamed. "Now…how did you meet this cute little Faunus?"

Kitaliya frowned.

"I wish I was a Faunus." She sighed, only for Ruby to hug her.

"It doesn't matter." She assured her. "You're Kitaliya. That's all that matters."

Yang sensed there was some discomfort in the story and was about to say it could wait, before Ruby began:

 _ **Two earth years ago….(4 days after arrival in Tokyo)**_

 _Ruby had gone for a walk around the area with Rentaro, hoping to clear her mind from everything that had come to her attention as of late._

 _It didn't work._

 _This world…was filled with so many wrong ways. People lime Cinder were in charge, and the Cursed Children were hunted or used for weapons, recieiving no thanks._

 _Was this what Blake and the others had been put through?_

 _She then heard a whimper. Looking over her shoulder, she saw four boys kicking a small girl with red eyes. She was about to say something when she felt her guide grab her shoulder._

" _Just ignore it." Rentaro sighed. "It's best not to get…"_

 _But Ruby could not no longer hear her guide; out of the corner of her eye, she saw that this girl had fluffy ears pearched on her head._

 _Those ears….Blake had ears like that._

 _And that little thought reminded her of the Mount Glenn mission, when Obbleck had asked why the team had wanted to become Huntresses_

 _Blake wanted to right wrongs like the ones filled in this world…which would help people like that little girl._

 _And then she remembered: Ruby herself had decided to become a Huntress to help people. She didn't care for fame, fortune or if she got trouble….as long as people were safe._

 _And without a second thought, Ruby had burst onto the scene, released Crescent Rose and placed herself in front of the girl_

" _Leave. Her. Alone."_

 _She was unaware that her eyes had been glowing as she glared at the bullies, tuning out their reasons for picking on the girl, who she shot a concered glance. When one of the bullies had moved a little closer, he got a scar on the cheek_

" _I said…" Ruby growled. "Leave. Her. Alone."_

 _The gang promptly fled and Ruby put her baby away before turning to the girl, who was crying and had wrapped her arms around her. Ruby returned the hug._

 _ **Present time**_

"And we've been together ever since." Ruby beamed as she took Kitaliya into a warm, loving hug. The Wolf Model was quick to return the embrace, melting Tai and Yang's hearts

"That's my baby girl…" Tai whimpered, tears of pride in his eyes.

"We got a new sister and Ruby kept being awesome even off world!" Yang beamed as she took Ruby and Kitaliya into a hug, being careful not to hurt them.

"But they're not together-together!" Nora added, as if trying to clear up any confusion.

"We figured…"

"Ruby and JAUNE are together-together!" The Valkyrie beamed, seemingly unaware of what she'd said until she saw the faces.

"NORA!?" Ren, Ruby and Jaune whined together while the Katagiri siblings held in their laughs and got ready to see their fellow blonde get hunted down by the younger reaper's father…and sister, probably.

"…Oops." Nora realized. "I shouldn't have said that."

Yang's and Tai's jaws dropped and they tried to utter something. All that came from them was choked words and eye twitches.

"You…? Him…? Why…..? How….? When….?" Yang finally asked.

Ruby, bow blushing, looked down at her feet.

"It just…kind of happened." Ruby explained. "We were alone in a new world together, I had to keep him from getting himself killed…"

"Sad but true even now." Jaune and Pyrrha added.

"And he'd had experience with baby sisters and we were given a room together…and he was the frist friend I made at Beacon after Yang ditched me!"

"You're still sore over that?" Yang asked. "Rubes…it's Vomit-boy!"

"…Vomit-boy?" Tai asked in confusion.

"I get motion sickness." Jaune explained. "I actually first met your daughters when…"

He paused.

"I….kind of missed a garbage can and a little got on Yang's shoe."

…...

….

The Katagiris, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha burst into laughter.

"But..! But…!" Yang mumbled. "It's JUANE!"

"You say him name like it's a bad thing…." Tai asked, the turning his attention to his younger daughter. "Sweetie."

"Yeah, dad?" Ruby asked.

"Do you love him?"

"…Yes."

"Does he love you?" Tai then glared at Jaune, telling him to be quiet.

"Yes."

"Would he die for you?"

"Yes."

Now he looked at Jaune.

"Would you….?"

"Yes."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Didn't need to."

Yang and Ruby gasped. Jaune was standing up to the Lion of Beacon! Said lion glared at the boy, gave him another glance over…and motioned to Yang.

"Kiss." Yang demanded.

She was apparently shocked when the two made their way over to each other, Ruby got comfortable in Jaune's lap, and they began a passionate kiss. Kitaliya and Pyrrha cheered at the sight of their Initiators kissing, briefly stopping when a flash got their attention:

Yang, smiling up a storm, was taking pictures.

"Knew there was a reason I liked him!"

A good minute later, the couple parted their lips and touched their foreheads together.

"I love you." Jaune smiled.

"I love you." Ruby retorted, then glancing over at her father, who was just staring.

"Are you going to threaten to kill me?" Jaune asked.

"You know what? I should." Tai smirked. "I really should. But when I look at you, I'm reminded of someone: Another blonde outcast who found himself surrounded by two amazing women who changed his life for the better…even if it may not have gone as he'd expected."

A silence came between the two men for a few minutes, before Tai picked up a photo and handed it to Jaune.

"STRQ. My old team." Tai explained, as he began to point at each of them:

"Summer, Ruby's mom, team leader…and my partner. Raven, the first woman I ever loved….and Qrow. No need to elaborate on him."

Jaune chuckled slightly.

"Still, I kind of expected…" The blonde Arc started.

"Yang's told me a thing or two about you." Tai cut in. "From what I've heard….it doesn't seem possible for you to intentionally hurt Ruby. That, and if Pyrrha here is any indication…you're a good guy. And like I said, I was in your shoes once."

Jaune was thankful for that.

"But!" Tai suddenly said. "If you knock up my baby girl…."

"I'll be there." Jaune said. There was no hesitation in his response.

"…." Tai stood there for a while, before breaking out into a soft smile. "I like you, Jaune."

"How about me?" Tamaki asked, a grin on his face.

"Bro, please…" Yuzuki groaned as Tai gave the other young man a look over.

"….Meh."

"…Meh?"

"Meh."

"The fuck does that mean?" Tamaki cursed in anger.

"Nothing special, shades." Yang smirked as she punched Tamaki in the shoulder, "So, how do YOU know Ruby and Vomit-boy?"

"We've worked together from time to time, gpddess." Tamaki smirked as he tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder. "And I got to say, Ruby's stories about you don't do you justice…You can sunny my dragon anyday."

Tai frowned.

"I don't like you, boy."

"You don't scare me…old man."

….

…..

….

"Old man?" Tai asked.

"Yeah" Tamaki grinned. "For a so called Lion, you're more like a puddy tat. Bet you wouldn't last five minutes against the Gaestra; it'd be a catastrophe."

"Don't you mean….Gaestra-ophe?" Yang teased.

And the pun-master was back.

"GOD DAMMIT, YANG!" Tai, Ruby and even Jaune shouted in exasperation. "TAMAKI, WHAT THE HELL, MAN?"

"PREPARE TO DIE, YA LITTLE SIT!" Tai growled,

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Tamaki shouted as he brought out his chainsaw-knuckles and prepared to fight against his new goddess' father.

The others simply went upstairs.

"Aren't you going to help him, Yuzuki?" Kitaliya asked, only for the spider model to ignore her brother.

"It's not my problem."

No one slept all that well that night, but for Ruby, it didn't matter.

She was home. With her loving father and amazing sister, who was back to her usual, pun-making and teasing self.

 **Read, review and suggest plot points, would ye kindly?**

 **The original idea was for Jaune to snap Yang out of her depression by revealing something that happened while he and Ruby were fighting the Gaestra army during the Big Dipper arc of Black Bullet, but when I saw episode 4 of Volume 4 I lost the will to have that scene in here. Seriously, kudos to RoosterTeeth for getting Yang out of her funk and showing that Tai really is a good father. If you readers really want to see it, I'll make a stand-alone story with that idea.**

 **Next, we see the Arcs and their reaction to how their son has matured, as well as his decision to house the Curesed Children on their land.**


	7. The Arc family

**The Arcs**

For a full week, the group reconnected with Taiyang and Yang, the latter of whom constantly teased her baby sister about her choice of boyfriend while said boyfriend bonded with Tai over stories of the girls in their lives. Suffice to say, Tai's liking of Jaune was soon even higher.

Kitaliya quickly integrated in to the Rose-Xialong family once the adoption papers went through, with Yang giving her new baby sister a few basic hand to hand combat lessons and Tai taking her to work with him one day, something the Wolf-Model would later call one of the best days of her life. The sisters also bonded over baking cookies, although Yang, lacking Ruby's years of practice struggled at first.

Nora and Ren enjoyed living in the cabin and helped out as much as they could, with Nora even following Taiyang to work one day. No one ever said what happened, but Tai came back with a smile on his face and a letter that claimed Nora was banned from any teaching position. Ren was surprisingly okay with.

Pyrrha and Yuzuki mostly kept to training or playing with Zwei, but followed Ruby and Jaune on a picnic date Tai had suggested. They did eventually get caught, but the Promotors were understanding;.

As for Tamaki, well….you'll see shortly.

It was indeed a week of well-deserved rest and catching up. Eventually however, it was time to get back on the road.

"I'm sorry we have to leave so soon, dad." Ruby sighed sadly, genuinely meaning it.

"I know, I wish you could stay longer too." Her father replied, smiling softly. "But Jaune needs to see his folks and Team RWBY isn't exactly going to reform itself now, is it?"

"Just come back." Taiyang said as he gave his daughters one last hug. He then shot a glance over to Jaune.

"You know what do to." He smiled, patting the young man on the shoulder.

"Yes sir." Jaune saluted,

"You know you can call me Tai or dad, right?"

"Jaune would prefer to wait until marriage for that." Pyrrha said, getting everyone to look at her. "What? Well, its true!"

Her Promotor, embarrassed, hid his face in his hands.

"Here comes the Bullhead." Ren noted, ending any awkward talks.

RWBY BB

"You know sweetie, those'll give you cavities if you eat too much." Yang reminded Kitaliya as the Wolf girl began tearing through the cookies Ruby had made the night before.

The girl paid her no mind s she savoured her treat

"Um, Yang? I wouldn't do that…" Ruby and Jaune said together, having gone through this a hundred times already

Kitaliya growled animalistically at Yang, who wisely backed off.

"Stay away from my cookies." The Wolf Model growled.

"Do it." Pyrrha begged the brawling beauty. "The last poor soul who was foolish enough to try….we never found his nose."

Kitaliya paid that note no mind as she grabbed her bag and marched over to Ruby.

Meanwhile, Yuzuki shot her brother a look from his spot on the couch.

"How you holding up, bro?"

The 1800th Promotor of Earth was now wrapped from head to toe in bandages, his neck in a brace and both his arms in slings with only one working leg in the aftermath of Taiyang's assault on him for flirting with Ruby's older sister.

"I fucking hate you all." Tamaki cursed. "So much."

"Oh relax, Shades." Yang smirked. "Dad cooled off before he really got to you."

"And by glad that I was preoccupied from finishing the job!" Ruby added; she'd been reading her version of Little Red Riding Hood to the Initiators, who appreciated her vison more than her old team or Professor Ozpin had.

Tamaki hated to admit it, but his new goddess' old man lived up to the title of 'the Lion of Beacon.' Both figuratively…and literally once he summoned his Semblance.

"I'm surprised you didn't have Nora finish the job, Ruby." Pyrrha noted.

"It's no fun if they're already broken." Nora pouted as she scarfed down pancakes Ren had made for the road.

"Oh on the contrary, Nora…Yes it is." Jaune smiled evilly, as he grabbed his scroll.

"Uh Vomit-boy?" Yang asked. "wha's with the smile?"

Everyone saw the uncharcteristallcy malicious grin on the male blonde's face

"Arc, don't you fucking dare…!" Tamaki growled.

"Too late." Jaune smirked, having just sent the 'Send' button.

 **Tokyo, the same time**

It was the middle of the night when Rentaro heard his phone notify him of an e-mail from Jaune. It'd been a month and a half since the Huntsmen departed, and as tired as he was with school the next day, he dashed to take a look.

What he saw made his week: Tamaki flirting with a blonde girl and then getting his ass kicked by a man he presumed to be her father.

"PPPPPFFFFHA! HA HA HA HA!"

"Renatro, I'm trying to sleep…" Enju moaned. "What's so…?'

Rentaro showed her.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" the Rabbit model joined her Promotor in a good old laugh at Tamaki's expense.

RWBY BB

 **Remnant, a few hours later**

"Fuck, that's a long way to go." Tamaki groaned from his wheelchair as the Bullhead landed.

It was indeed a long walkway; a good two miles of tiled ground that lead to the rather large coattage that stood in front of a small castle.

The Arc clan home.

"Well, no use waiting any longer." Jaune mused as he led the way.

The second the door opened, the Huntsmenn found themselves surrounded by Cursed Children, who were staring at Ruby and Jaune in awe.

"Looks like your boy-toy's got a fan club, Rubes." Yang teased as she patted the heads of some of the girls when they called her pretty.

"Well, the perv did give them this lease on life." Yuzuki noted, only to be drowned out/ ignored when Nora started giving piggy-backs.

"Thank you, Mr. Knight." One girl cooed as she hugged the blonde and he patted her head. Ruby motoned Yang to drag out two crates filled to the brim with cookies, which the girls promptly devoured.

The group then waved goodbye and after a good half hour of walking, finally came to their destination.

Gently rapping at the door, Jaune then quickly looked over his shoulder.

"So…little heads up. As some of you know, I have 7 sisters. Five older and professional Huntresses, two younger. And…"

The door's locks suddenly clicked and creaked, silencing the young man's thoughts. The small door swung open to reveal….darkness.

The group shot each other confused looks. Where was the greeter? Carefully, Jaune leaned inwards.

"Hello?"

No response.

He took one step in.

"Hel…?" He started.

"JAUNE!"

A small army's worth of young women burst through the door and landed Jaune on his back

"Where were you?"

"What did you do?"

"Don't you ever disappear like that ever again, you big lug!"

"You are SO wearing a dress for this! WITH THE CORSET!"

"We were worried sick!"

"You stupid boy!"

"I missed you, big brother!"

With a weak smile, Jaune let his sisters let go of all their worry and anger and took them into a hug.

"Sorry." He said weakly. "Missed you."

Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Kitalyia, Nora, Ren and the Katagiri sibling smiled at the scene, grateful everything was going so well.

"Girls?" A woman's voice asked. "Who is it?"

She stopped and dropped a bucket of water, which landed loudly all over the floor.

"Joan? Everything okay? I swear to Oum, if that's Qrow again, I will…!" A man's voice followed, only to pause at the sight.

His sisters quickly leaping off of him, Jaune looked down at his feet when he saw who he had been dreading to see.

"Hey, Dad. Hi, Mom."

Jaune's father, Gilles Arc, was a tall man, broad shouldered with a spiky beard, bald and firm eyes of blue that pierced your very soul and matched his hair. He almost touched the roof of the cottage, and adorned in what seemed to be a mix of chainmail and farmer's overalls. His face was straight and stern

On the other hand, Jaune's mother, Joan Arc, was a lovely woman with short blonde hair and average height. She wore an apron and armored gloves over a slightly oversized blue shirt, and her face was a mix of shock and disbelief.

For a good three minutes, no one made a sound. Then:

"Jaune." Gilles said simply.

With a sigh, Jaune unsheathed his sword and shield, placing them on the ground. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Ruby and Pyrrha both felt the urge to comfort him, but stayed back. Whether conscious or not, everyone made a subtle move for their weapons.

Then finally, Jaune spoke.

"I know you probably have…mixed feelings about me right now. I ran off and stole Crocea Mors instead of building my own weapon; I snuck into Beacon with a mismatch of Jasmine and Jocelyne's records…I never called you guys…I-I just….I am so sorry, mom and dad. I know I disappointed you and…!"

The young man found himself in a tight embrace by his parents, who freely shed tears.

"W-wha…?" Jaune asked. "I thought…you-you'd be…."

"How could I be angry with you?" Gilles teared. "When you went and found your own way of life? I was worried that I'd never see you again."

"My baby boy…" Joan cooed, cupping her son's face in her hands. "You've grown so much…"

The Arc sisters then slowly joined in the hug, while the others sat back and smiled at the scene.

"Welcome home, son. We missed you."

Unknown to everyone else, at the same time, a very similar reunion was happening in the Faunus country of Menagerie between Ruby and Yang's teammate Blake and her family.

RWBY BB

The group sat down for tea and pastries a good half hour later, in a room decorated with painting and straight out of a fairy tale castle, in Ruby's opinion.

Partially because it WAS in the castle that was right behind the cottage.

The Huntsmen and Katagiri siblings were informed that cottage was the Arc's ancestral home, where the three generations before Jaune's Great-Great Grandfather had been born, raised and died. After the war, as thanks for the family's great acts of courage, they were given a small castle as well, which was built right behind the cottage.

The Arcs, in spite of this, were a modest and happy family; preferring to spend most of their time in the cottage and only using the castle for when they were entertaining or having special celebrations.

"So my boy's aura is responsible for everything?" Joan smiled as Gilles poured Ruby a cup of tea.

"Yeah…kind of." Ruby admitted, shooting Jaune an apologetic glance.

"Yeah, my bad." Jaune admitted. "Forgot to practice my aura control after….everything that happened in Beacon."

"Sounds like a certain husband of mine." Joan smirked, shooting her blushing husband a glance. "Minus the whole new and crueler world bit."

"Darling, please, not in front of company." Gilles begged.

"Oh relax, papa!" Jade smirked. "Jaune's been through more than enough to hear what YOU did in-training."

"Young lady, do not address me in that manner." Gilles glared, but none of his children or wife seemed intimidated.

"He was known as the Lady-killer." Joan beamed. "Literally rolling in girls sometimes he was…! And when he hit puberty, they started calling him Bluebeard!"

"Dearest…." Gilles begged.

"Something Jauney-boy clearly didn't get!" Yang teased. "Heh, blonde-beard?"

"Yang….please." Ruby begged. "That was horrible, even for you."

"Oh. Now I got to know!" Jaune beamed. "Please?"

His fourth oldest sister Jessica was about to start when the glare of her father became impossible to ignore.

"Later." Gilles cut off. "Now, as wonderful as it is to have my boy back home, there are questions to be answered. Some already have, others not."

"Knew it'd happen sooner or later, Arc." Tamaki

"Will you shut up, bro?" Yuzuki snapped at her brother. "This is a family thing; aside from Pyrrha and Ruby, we ain't got no say in any of this!"

The siblings went ignored as Gilles gave his son a hard look. Jaune's sisters each grabbed their cups of tea and took tiny sips.

"Are your mother and I to understand that you offered to Glynda and Ironwood our unused lands to house these so called 'Cursed' children?"

"…Yes."

Gilles crossed his arms.

"And that you, and I quote…'would take full responsibility for what happened?' end quote?"

"Yes."

Gilles leaned in to give his son a look.

"And are we to understand…" Joan started. "That you have been living with and entered a relationship with a fellow Huntsmen in training?"

"Yes." Jaune replied, Ruby nodding in agreement.

"And that you adopted one these Cursed Children as your sister and partner in battle?"

"Yes." Jaune and Pyrrha retorted.

Now Joan and Gilles eyes turned to something akin to worry, shame and regret

"And that…during the two years you were in that…place….you lost something?"

Jaune looked down at his tea, downed it in one gulp and nodded.

Gilles took a sip of tea and swallowed a whole slice of cake before taking out his scroll and pressing play: The video of Jaune standing up for the Cursed Children played.

Jaune's sisters leaned back in and smiled at the video.

"Your mother and I have said it many times before and we shall say it again: The Arcs have often battled impossible odds or been asked to accomplish unbelievable tasks." Gilles finally said. "Sometimes we have been unfortunate not to live to see the good our actions accomplished. Your Great-Great Grandfather was one such case."

"And Jaune?" Joan followed, getting her son's attention. "What you did?"

The whole Arc clan smiled at the young man.

"We have never been prouder to call you son." Gilles smiled, taking Jaune into a hug.

"Or brother." Jordy, the third-eldest, grinned.

"And anyone who says otherwise?" Jade, Jaune's second youngest sister growled. "I'll deck them in schnoz!"

"How childish." Jasmine, the oldest sister, sighed.

"Yeah Jade. If you're going to hit someone, go for the cheap-shot! That hurts and wizens them up!" Jazz, the middle sister, grinned.

"You could outright just punch them into the ground." June followed.

"Oh, I like them." Yang and Nora grinned.

"Of course you would." Jaune and Ren sighed together.

"Speaking of childish…!" Gilles announced, making Jaune turn white.

"Oh, Oum…" Jasmine sighed

"Here we go, again." Jessica groaned.

"Dad, please…!" He begged.

"How long before your mother and I can expect some grandkids?!"

"DAD!" Jaune screamed

"GILLES!" Joan followed in suit, her daughter joining in.

"What?" Gilles asked. "He knows how it works, I taight him that much! And she's beautiful! And bakes! And has a scythe!"

"It's also a gun!" Ruby said out of reflex.

Yang glared at the Arc males

" **Do it and you DIE."**

"And come on, dad!" Jaune begged. You;ve still got Amber to baby!"

"Amber?" Nora asked. "I thought everyone in your family's names started with a J."

"I never suggested that." Jaune assured everyone.

"What?" Gilles asked. "We ran out of names that start with J and SHE refused to have a Joan Arc II."

"I told you it would happen." Joan smiled then turning to Ruby. "Miss Rose, ignore my idiot husband. You are always welcome at our home and thank you for watching over Jaune."

Gilles mumbled something about 'pitter patter of feet' before remembering something.

"Back in a moment!"

He then dashed out of the room for a second, coming back with a MASSIVE book that the Arcs all remembered.

"Oh sweet Oum, no." Jaune groaned. They'd found it. The one thing everyone fears anybody seeing; the dreaded, terrifying, mind-boggling horror that was….

The Arc Family photos!

There was no stopping it. Any remote semblance to a reputation he'd had before this moment was about to die a slow, painful and embarrassing death.

"Aw, Jaune, you were so cute!" Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora smiled at a one picture; Jaune, no older than two, drinking from a sippy cup in the bath while somehow balancing a rubber ducky on his head.

"Yeah, what went wrong?" Yang quipped, a smirk on her face.

"We ask ourselves that question every day."

"I hate you guys. So much. Right now." Jaune pouted

"No, you love me." Ruby and Pyyhra beamed together. "You know it."

"Do I know that?" Jaune asked, making a face of serious contemplation. "Yes. Yes, I do."

And her took the two into a warm, loving hug, allowing Kitaliya to snuggle in as well.

"So, Jaune…" June asked. "You didn't tell us HOW you met Pyrrha here."

The Horse-Model began to look down at her feet

"It…isn't exactly a happy story, Mrs. Arc." She confessed.

"Mom will do, Pyrrha." Joan assured her. "The same goes for you, Nora and Ren. And I have little doubt of that, based on what Ironwood told us of what befell the Cursed Children."

"But…." Pyrrha paused and chose her words carefully. "We REALLY didn't start on good terms. In fact, Mr. Arc…you may not get any grandchildren out of Jaune because of what I did."

That made Joan and Gilles raise a brow in suspicion and concern until their son but a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Pyrrha." Jaune softly admonished. "We've talked about this a million time. You did nothing wrong."

"Jaune

"Pyrrha Arc." Jaune cut her off. "As your Promo…no, scratch that. As your brother, I am telling you for the billionth time there is nothing for you to apologize for."

Pyrrha looked down at her feet and whispered:

"Okay."

Jaune smiled and gave her nose a little 'boop!'

 **Two earth years ago (a week after Ruby meet Kitaliya)**

 _Jaune had left to get some fresh air; staying cooped in that small apartment was not doing him any favors, and he couldn't practice is training in such a cramped place without risking getting sword slashes all over the place; he and Ruby did have a not inconsiderable allowance before Ruby ahd adopted Kitaliya as her Intiator_

 _Besides, he wasn't going too far._

 _After making a visit to the convenience store to get a drink for himself and some milk for Ruby (she was amazed how much it cost) and staring at the sky for a few minutes, Jaune was about to turn home when someone bumped into him, running in a hurry with a plastic bag in their hands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw…_

 _Wait…was that?_

 _No._

 _No, it couldn't be._

 _But yet…_

 _That red hair. Those green eyes. Hell, even the way she moved….._

 _It was like Pyrrha._

 _Memories of his beloved teammate and mentor filled him, and ignoring Rentaro's reminder that what they did to help the Cursed Childern made no changes in the end, he raced after the crowd._

" _There you are!" He shouted pushing through the crowd to the girl. "I told you to stay close to me!"_

 _He shot the confused girl a wink before turning his attention to the mob._

" _What exactly is going on here?"_

" _This little bitch stole from my store!" The apparent leader, a man dressed like a baker or butcher snarled._

 _Jaune pulled out his wallet and grabbed ever Yen bill Rentaro had given him that morning._

" _Will this be enough to cover it?" He asked, adopting a sly look on his face._

" _Why are you standing up for this abomination?" The man growled as he grabbed the cash Jaune had offered him and began to count; it was easlit more tah twice the amount on what the girl had stolen_

" _Well, why wouldn't I? She's my responsibility; I'm her brother." Jaune lied, but kept his form and gaze firm._

 _Evidently however, it was not enough to fool the wannabe lynch mob_

" _You look nothing alike." A woman glared._

" _Different fathers." Jaune growled. "Now. You have your money, I'll take care of things from here on out. Scoot."_

" _And what if we…?" A man started with a smirk on his face that reminded the blonde Huntsmen of Cardin. On reflect, Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors_

" _I don't want to use this on civilians…" Jaune warned them, before realizing something. "But…since this little mob of yours isn't legal and you clearly mean to harm a little girl…and I'm an Promotor…"_

 _He fumbled through the back pockets of his jeans and showed off his IP Badge, quickly convincing the crowd to disperse. Feeling proud of himself, Jaune put his weapon and badge away before turning to face the girl._

" _Hey, you ok…?"_

 _The girl promptly kicked him in the balls. With both feet. HARD. Like, Yang's punches hard._

 **Present day**

Jaune's sisters burst into laughter

"It's not funny!" Gilles shouted in his son's defense, cradling his poor son in his arms.

Eventually, the laughing stopped and servants came by with dinner, each hugging Jaune or giving him a noogie.

"So, what will you lot get up to now?" Joan asked as she jotted down some notes to be handed to a servant

"Well…" Jaune said, staring into his tea. "I did…kind of promise Ruby that after we checked in with you guys….I'd help her bring her team together. And then we'd probably head to help in the rebuilding of Vale."

"Problem is, we have no real idea where they went." Ruby added.

"Blake vanished after…" Yang started, only to pause and glance at her artificial arm. She clenched her fists in anger at not only the man who had taken the original from her, but hurt her partner so badly.

"And Weiss…" Ruby countinuned. "Well we all know where she is, but we can't exactly go up to the Schnee mansion and ask her to come back."

The two adults shot each other looks, then smiled.

"Are…we missing something?" Tamaki asked. "Cause it looks like you know something we don't."

Joan turned to leave the room briefly

"Well, as it turns out…" She smiled, throwing several envelopes to her husband, who caught them without even turning around.

"We DID get invited to the upcoming Shcnee Gala." Gilles grinned. "And I do believe we still have Jaune's formal attire tucked away somewhere."

"Promise you'll behave this time, darling?" Joan asked her husband. "I know you and Jacque have…history."

Gilles frowned and grumbled:

"I'm not making any promises."

An evil grin crossed Yang's face

"So who's up for crashing a party?"

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Next chapter, the gang attends/crashes the Schnee Gala, with a special guest brought along. Guess correctly and you get not only a virtual cookie, but an entire chapter based on any idea you may have for the story. Here's a hint; they are a canon RWBY character we met early in Volume 2.**

 **Joan Arc? Yes, I know it is cliché and that Jaune is supposed to be modeled after the real life Joan of Arc, but I couldn't resist. Originally, I was going to name her June, but decided to name one of Jaune's sisters.**

 **Speaking of names, Jaune's father comes from the comrade of the real-life Joan of Arc, Gilles de Montmorency-Laval aka 'Stephen Reay'. I just thought to add a little something historical to the mix.**

 **The list of Jaune's sisters are as follows; I will gladly accept weapon ideas for them.**

 **1) Jasmine**

 **2) June**

 **3) Jordy**

 **4) Jessica**

 **5) Jazz**

 **6) Jade**

 **7) Almond**

 **After the Schnee Gala and what will happen there, the story's direction is up for suggestion. Hint at what's coming at 'what will happen there'; MEA. Figure out what that means and, like stated above with the guest next chapter, you get a whole chapter based on an idea you have for the story. However, it's first come, first serve.**

 **Happy holidays.**


	8. The Schnee Ball

**The Schnee Ball**

Weiss Schnee, second born daughter and child of the Schnee family and heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, was not in a good mood.

In spite of what her father had claimed, the whole ball he had staged was nothing more than an excuse for the richest of the rich to come together and complain about how their already massive coffers were taking slower to fill, as if they really needed the money.

General Ironwood was the ONLY person who seemed to share her views, but she'd been forced to stay at her father's side, his arm firmly keeping her close and not letting her go for anything beyond a bathroom break.

"Announcing…!" A servant suddenly shouted as he opened the door, gaining the attention of all. "Lord Gilles and Lady Joan Arc! Lady Jasmine Arc, Lady June Arc, Lady Jordy Arc, Lady Jessica Arc, Lady Jade Arc, Lady Amber Arc..."

He took a breath, and what he said next got the heiress' attention.

"Lord Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Yang Xialong, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie!"

Weiss turned her attention to the newcomers and instantly felt tears of happiness and excitement in her eyes, as well as some confusion:

Ruby, Yang, Nora and Ren were all dressed very much like they had for the Beacon dance: Yang's new arm was on full display and without shame, as the older sister of Team RWBY was already raking in the attention she was getting from the party-goers, shooting winks and smiling confidentially. Nora and Ren's arms were linked, and good old Ruby seemed as uncomfortable at the ball as she had been the Beacon dance.

But for Jaune: The sole son of the Arcs was now dressed in a pure white suit that hugged his form, his sword at his side and a bright and gentle smile directed to Ruby, who was happily attached to his left arm.

A mix of feelings filled Weiss; she was confused why her partner seemed to willing gravitate to Jaune and act like a date (she knew they were friends and socially awkward, but this was different), surprised and impressed with how her former suitor had cleaned up and how he no longer carried himself with some sense of inadequacy.

Speaking of the scythe-wielder, it took half a second for her eyes to meet with the heiress…and though Weiss would later deny it, she was grateful for what happened next

"WEISS!" Ruby beamed, tears racing down her face as she took her partner into a hug, freeing the heiress from her father. "I was so worried and I got sent to this awful place and I missed you so much and we just saw you on TV and you look and sounded amazing and…"

Weiss simply hugged her partner back, affectionately patting her head.

"…I missed you too, Ruby."

"Excuse me."

Oh Oum. Of course her father would ruin this moment. Weiss cursed. Luckily or unluckily, her partner didn't seem to pick up on her father's irritated tone.

"Salutations, Mr. Schnee." Ruby waved weakly. "It is an honour and privilege to finally…"

"Get off my daughter." Jacque ordered. "And what is a huntress doing here? This is a private…."

"Why Jacque, I thought you welcomed those who'd fought in Vale."

"And she's my son's date."

The wealthy man turned to see the Arcs and their guests advancing towards them, Jaune moving a little faster to help Ruby and Weiss up while Yang shot the wealthy man a glare.

"Thanks." Ruby shyly replied, embarrassed at what she'd done

"Hey Snow angel." Jaune smiled, shaking Weiss' hand. "Caught the last bit of your singing. Excellent as always."

"Oh, let them by children, Jacque." Joan smiled at the host. "They're still young. Let them enjoy their youth."

"Something you clearly know nothing about, money-bags." Gilles muttered, cringing as Joan stepped on his foot. "Aye-Thank you for inviting us."

"The invitations only had a plus one…" Jacque pointed out.

"Yes, well we're not about to leave our son home alone after he vanished." Joan assured the host. "Besides, as my husband stated, we were under the impression this was to show that Atlas and Vale were in the same boat in the aftermath of the horrible acts that befell Beacon. Our son was on the frontlines as well and was classmates with your daughter."

"And the other two?" Jacque grit his teeth.

"My teammates." Juana cut in. "And siblings."

Nora was already admiring the scene

"It's so shiny….Oh, what's this?"

"Nora, please don't touch anything." Ren asked, only to hear something crash onto the floor.

"Ah….it's broken." The hammer wielder pouted, before something caught her eye. "Oh, what does this do?"

Ren let out a sigh as he bowed to the group and went after his childhood friend, passing General Ironwood as he rushed to contain Nora…for what it was worth.

The Atlas General and Headmaster smiled at the adults in the small group that had gathered

"Nice party Jacque." He smiled, sipping his drink.

"Well, we Schnee do know a thing or two about…." The host started, only to stop when he realized that Ironwood had marched right past him towards the Arcs

"Must say, I did not expect to see you lot here." He smiled. "Not that I'm complaining…this place is getting a bit too stuffy for my tastes, and it's always great to see familiar faces."

"John, always a pleasure." Joan beamed as she let the general kiss her hand.

"Likewise Joan. You're looking lovely as always."

"Don't let Glynda hear that." Gilles said as he and Ironwood shook hands. "She may in Vale, but that woman has ears from hell!"

Suddenly, a message came onto his scroll. He opened the device and saw it was from Glynda Goodwitch: I heard that.

"See what I mean?" Gilles asked, pointing at his scroll in mock terror, getting the younger members of the party laughing. "Ears from hell, ears from hell!"

Another message: One more out of you and Joan finds out about the backyard. Whatever that implied, Gilles shut up.

Ironwood chuckled before turning to the two newly returned Huntsman.

"Oh, there is never a dull moment with you Arcs. Speaking of which….Mr. Arc. Ms. Rose. Lovely to see you again."

"And under better circumstances to, right?" Jaune teased, getting a chuckle out of the general

"Yes indeed."

"Thank you for giving Yang her arm back." Ruby bowed and that the general

"Yeah, thanks!" Yang smiled, flexing her arm

"I'm glad to see the lot of you will be returninhg to the field soon." The general smiled. "And please, Miss. Xialong…I am so, so sorry for…"

"No worries, General." Yang shook off whatever the general was going to say. "I just hope to live up to the hype."

Ironwood smiled and saluted her.

"Well, if you're anything like Tai, I have no doubt in that regard." Gilles smiled to the blonde sister of his future daughter in law.

"Well, if you'll excuse me…" Yang smiled. "I got boys to tease."

"Wait for me!" Jade beamed

"I'm coming too!" Jordy followed.

Jasmine shook her head in embarrassment but chuckled and made her way to chaperone the younger girls

"Yep. DEFINITELY their fathers' daughters…" Joan shook her head.

"Um…sorry if this is personal, but…" Jaune started. "How do you all know each other?

"Why we were part of team JJGG together, son." Gilles beamed as a nostalgic looked filled his eyes. "Oh, those were the days…"

Everyone then noticed Ironwood was searching for something.

"Something wrong, general?" Weiss asked

"Where are your Initiators?" Ironwood asked Ruby and Jaune.

"…Initiators?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Short version, our battle partners." Ruby explained before joining the general in looking. "Kitaliya? Sweetie? Where are you?"

"Not coming out!" A little girl shouted.

"Come now, Kit." Another said in an exhausted tone. "Don't you want something to eat?"

"Not if rich people are there, Pyrrha!"

"You don't know they're like the ones home."

"And you don't either!"

"Kitaliya?" Ruby cooed in an almost motherly tone. "Can I please see you?"

….

"Fine."

Two girls, no older than 10 years old Weiss mused, marched into the room.

The one who had been reluctant to come out, Kitaliya, was dressed in a white and red dress with a tanned flower pattern throughout. Her normally messy hair was now done in a way like Ruby's had been when they started at Beacon, and the heiress could spy two wolf ears atop her head and a tail poking out of her dress.

The other girl, Pyrrha (whom at the sight of, Weiss had pinched herself to make sure was real) had opted to wear a backless red dress, much like her namesake had worn at the Beacon Ball. However, she added golden and white dress gloves

"So cute!" Yang squealed.

"…I feel like a dress up dolly." Kitaliya grumbled

"Thak you, Kit." Ruby cooed, brushing her little sister's hair before truning to her partner. "Weiss…Meet Kitaliya Rose. Kitaliya, meet Weiss."

The girl's eyes widened and shone brightly

"Oh wow…you're so pretty!" Kitaliya beamed, tehn suddenly tensing and bowing. "I-I mean…! It is a most es…es…"

"Astute." Jaune whispered

"Astute honor to meet you…!"

Halfway through Kitaliya's introduction, Weiss had squealed in delight and taken the two girls into a hug.

"You are so adorable!"

Kitaliya nuzzled her face against Weiss while Pyhrra reached for Jaune, who grabbed her and straighted out her dress

"And now there's children, why not?" Jacque snapped, irritated to have some many things get his way in two minutes.

The girls then hid behind their Promoters, shaking in their steps. Realizing this, Jacque looked at the two Huntsmen, who realized something

"You're an awful lot like someone we knew on earth…" Ruby explained.

"Only he was 10 times a better man….even with what he did." Jaune said bluntly, making it clear he did not care about Jacque would interpret such words.

Said man's brow furrowed.

"Um, Jaune?" Joan asked, realizing where this was going. "Why don't you take the lovely ladies to the snack bar?"

"We don't have a snack bar. " Jacque said snootily, his eyes never leaving the formerly Cursed Children.

"Well then, take them to the refreshments table." Gilles suggested, gently shooing the group away.

 **RWBY BB**

"How come we got to stay in the fucking bullhead?" Tamaki cursed. "Yeah, we don't have to dress fancy, but a bunch rich pricks are going to be staring at my goddess! Only I can stare at those beautiful golden locks, that voluptuous figure…that damn sexy robo…"

"Ah, shaddup bro." Yuzkuki growled, flinging a plate into his face.

 **RWBY BB**

"….There're no cookies." Kitaliya said in a completely serious tone after glancing around the table, looking up at her big sister. "Ruby, you said this was party. Parties have cookies. There are no cookies to be had here, so this is not a party."

"Not all of them, it seems." Pyrrha mused, numbing on some veggies and dip. "Besides, knowing how rich people eat, you wouldn't like any of them."

Kitaliya contemplated and nodded in agreement, instead making herself a plate of meat and veggies. She then gave Ruby a look

"Can we make cookies tomorrow?" She asked.

"As long as you behave, yes." Ruby smiled, messing with Kit's hair.

"Something Yang clearly is not doing…" Weiss chuckled, motioning over to the older sister of her partner, who was soaking up attention from rich boys and arranging dates just so that she could eat fancy meals. She'd never be calling of them again…

Weiss turned her attention to the familiar faces.

"So, I; m glad to see you two are in one piece…"

"Mostly." Jaune added, taking a sip from his drink. Judging by tone, Weiss didn't think it wise to pry.

"…and I'm really happy you could come here. I really did miss you."

"Awww…" Ruby beamed, turning tp Jaune. "See? She DOES care."

"Oh and Jaune?" Weiss said, getting the blonde boy's attention. "You clean up rather nicely."

"Thanks." Jaune beamed. "And don't worry, you'll get no more flirting from me."

Weiss pouted playfully,

"Shame; I actually kind of enjoyed it." Her face turned serious. "But! If you hurt Ruby in any way…"

"I'll hand you the nearest weapon." Jaune cut her off

"Figures." Weiss teased her partner. "The second he actually becomes dating material, he goes to you instead."

The three teens laughed while the younger girls enjoyed their food, glancing around the ballroom.

"…I like Seitenshi's place better." Pyrrha said. "This is so….forced. Too sleek."

Kitaliya nodded,

"Yeah…but I like Arc castle more."

Another presence made its way to the group, and Weiss mentally prepped herself for another shameless flirt…although a small part of her hoped to see how 'Vomit-boy' reacted to someone flirting with Ruby.

"Took you long enough…Neptune." Jaune smirked

At that name, Weiss' form tightened and blush crossed her face. She turned to see the one man she could honestly say had gotten her attention while at Beacon standing there in his blue haired, goggle wearing and now navy suit wearing self.

"Sorry, I had to dodge security drones." Neptune chuckled as he spied the heiress. "Hey Weiss. Great to see you again."

For a full minute, the heiress, blushing up a storm, tried to find the words she was looking for.

"We picked him up on the way over." Ruby said.

"Technically, they kidnapped me…" Neptune pointed out, only to fully see Weiss. "But I got to say I am not complaining."

Weiss smiled at the blue haired intellectual, shooting Ruby a grateful look. The scythe-wielder shook her head and pointed to her boyfriend, who waved off anything he might have gotten

"Now, may I have the honour of giving you your first dance?" Neptune asked.

"I would be delighted." Weiss replied, then remembering the events at Beacon Ball. "Wait, since when…?"

"Jaune taught me." Neptune said, still smiling that charming smile of his as he shot the other young man a grateful look.

"And I'll tell you this much!" Jaune shouted as Neptune allowed Weiss to drag him away. "IT WASN'T EASY!"

 **While on the way to the Gala, in the Arc private bullhead…**

" _Now, this is a ball, so…"_

" _I know, I have to dance. Don't worry I learned a few moves."_

"… _Show me."_

 _Neptune broke into a mix of disco and tap-dancing moves, with various dancing sounds accompanying him until the music ended._

" _What do you think?" He smirked. "Pretty good, huh?"_

… _._

… _._

" _Oh. Sweet. Merciful. Monty." Jaune sighed, slamming his palm into his forehead._

" _Uh…Jaune?" Neptune started._

" _No. Just….no. Never…no. Don't do that again. J-just wait here a second. Hey, Jasmine? I may need your help on this one."_

" _Coming." His oldest sister announced as she made her way to the room the two boys were in._

 _Jaune then shot Neptune a glare_

" _Neptune, a warning: You look anywhere but my sisters' face….And Weiss' affection for you, and by extension Ruby wanting her best friend back be darned; I will do to you what gun-powder did to the knights of medieval days."_

 _Neptune understood what that meant and saluted the blonde._

 **Present day**

"Too bad this isn't exactly dancing music." Ruby sighed at the band, then shooting Jaune a look. Catching this, the blonde smiled and made his way over.

"Hey guys, take a break. Mr. Schnee's orders, we got it."

The bandmates looked at each other in confusion

"You DO want to get some of the actually good food, don't you?" Jaune asked, and no sooner had those words left his mouth had the band vanished.

He then plugged in his scroll and made his selection, giving his Initiator a look and smile.

"Attention party-goers!" Pyrrha beamed, gaining the attention of all. "I do believe it is now time to shake up this ball a little bit. Please enjoy."

The guests clapped in anticipation.

' _ **Neon'**_ started playing throughout the room, with the Arc son and his Horse-Model initator snapping their fingers and clicking their heels together until the song started.

Ruby smiled and shook her head in exasperation before she found herself being pulled into the dance-floor by her boyfriend, who had placed a flower in his mouth and was raising his eyebrows flirtoasuly.

"You are such a ham, Vomit boy…" Ruby smiled as they began their dance slow.

"You know you love me, Crater face." Jaune smiled as he moved so that he and Ruby were at an arm's length.

"Do I?" Ruby asked, taking the flower and placing it into her own mouth. As the chorus finished, she found herself dipped towards the floor and then lifted in Jaune's embrace, where his smiling face met her own. As the song began to pick up, Jaune took Ruby for a spin as their Initiators smiled at each other and followed in their promoter's examples.

Weiss and Neptune stuck to a simple slow dance, while Yang and the Arc sisters observed from the sides, having not found anyone they deemed 'worthy' of dancing with them.

"Okay, I like him now." Yang admitted.

"You didn't before?" Amber asked as she spied Jade and Jordy dancing to the music, and Jasmine taking up Ironwood's request to dance. Yang looked down at her feet in embarrassment of how she and Jaune had first met.

As the song ended, Jaune and Ruby embraced each other and gave each other a kiss as the blonde huntsman felt his Scroll ring. Whipping the device out without breaking the kiss, he dipped his beloved rose once more before they gently separated and he read the message.

"Hey Weiss?" He asked, interrupting a happy post-dance laugh between the heiress and Neptune. "Where's your dad's study?"

 **RWBY BB**

Outside, two separate groups waited for their chance to make themselves known watched the scene from the rooftop. Their reactions ranged from hate, confusion, laughter

"What? It's catchy."

Keep in mind that the more serious of these two groups were the ones that had been dancing,

 **RWBY BB**

"…Not a bad bottle." Gilles mused as he sipped from his glass. "Now then, Jacque. What did you want to talk about?"

Jacque sipped at his scotch and sat down in his seat. Joan was off to the side, scanning the news on her scroll.

"As you know, Atlas is currently forbidden from exporting Dust. Ironwood is too stubborn to see how this affects the economy, and with his two seats of power the council will not see how much money this is costing the kingdom. If another noble family, like yours…."

"We're not helping you in that regard." Gilles cut in. "Until the perpetrators of the Fall of Beacon are taken down…I will not risk the chance of anyone else going through what our children went through."

Jacque growled but downed his anger in a sip of scotch.

"…It was worth a shot. Anyways, the real reason I wanted to speak with you is in regards to the supposed Cursed children you're currently housing. I'd like to offer them some jobs in the SDC to show them how Remnant is such a welcoming place…."

"Weren't you just going on about how Ironwood was costing you a fortune?" Joan asked in confirmation.

"Yes, but this would be an investment in their futures." Jacque admitted, before topping Gilles' drink. "I'll pay them of course…"

"…..So it's a cheap labour force and philanthropist publicity stunt you want." Gilles interrupted as he sipped, a hard look on his face. "And judging by the look on your face, I guess one more thing is on your mind…"

"Actually, yes." Jacque said. "Something which would be of a hug benefit to both of us….I noticed your second youngest daughter is about my son's age."

Gilles clutched his glass so hard it almost broke, but he kept his cool.

"All those poor girls, the horrors they went through and all you see is a way for your wallet to get bigger. And now you want a marriage contract between my Jade and your son?"

"…I take it you have some provisions or conditions before you accept?" Jacque asked. "I am open to negotiations…"

"….You want to know what I think of our agreement. Is that it?" Gilles asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Gilles reached for the papers, only for Joan to pull out the agreement and ripped it clean in two and blew the scraps of paper into Jacque's face.

"Prove that you and your little runt of a son are worthy of the Schnee name… and we'll consider chatting about having tea."

She turned to husband.

"Darling, I believe it is time we returned home."

"Indeed."

Just then, the door opened, revealing Ruby, Jaune, Kitaliya, Pyrhha, Weiss and a butler named Klein.

"Oh kids, perfect timing!" Joan smiled. "We were just leaving. And we'll be taking Weiss with us so that she may be with her team again."

The heiress, shocked at the Arc matriarch's words, was smiling in hopes this was true….

"You have no…" Jacque started.

"Actually, they do." A withered and gasping voice

An elderly man in an automatic hover chair with tubes up his nose and a stern face floated into the room.

"Grandfather!" Weiss cooed in worry making her way to him.

"I'm fine, Weiss." Nicholas Schnee assured his granddaughter. "Besides…This has been coming for too long."

The SDC founder then glared at his son-in-law

"I trusted the Arc clan to look after our children should you prove to be as poor a father as you are a leader. Just never had the time or energy until today to do so…Seems someone was messing with my medication."

Jacque did not react outwardly, but the Initiators' saw his eyes twitch ever so slightly.

He then turned to the butler with a soft and hopeful look in his eyes.

"Klein? Be a sport and pack Weiss and your own things, would you? You'll both be leaving with the Arcs once this farce of a party is done." The SDC founder said

"With pleasure, sir." Klein bowed respectfully before shooting a glance at Jacque. "But, just to make it official…."

His eyes turned red.

"I quit, ya hot-aired wanker."

He then marched happily to do his duty, a pep in his step as Weiss, Ruby, Jaune and the Initiators followed.

"I always did like him. Oh, and by the way, Jacque?" Nicholas said. "I'll be taking over SDC again. Effective immediately, you are fired."

"W-what?" His son-in-law asked. "Fired? W-what do you….?"

"Did I stutter?" Nicholas asked. "I said; you're fired. As in, you are being let go. Your services are no longer required. You have insulted/ failed the company for the last time. We're returning to the old direction. And before you begin some tiresome tirade on how I can't do this or I'm too old. Remember that even since you took over, I still own 46% of the company. My daughter, Weiss and Winter all have a 2%, and as a lovely little birthday present, gave their shares to me. That gives me 51%."

Jacque's face turned red, which Gilles took a picture off on his scroll. Joan simply began counting backwards from three.

"I MADE THIS COMPANY FROM NOTHING, YOU SENILE, SOFT-HEARTED….!" Jacque fumed, his mouth almost foaming in his rage,

"Oh shut up."

Jacque turned just in time to see a fist meet his face, sending him to the floor.

"How dare…!" A kick to the nose sent him even further.

"Cheap labor, dangerous working conditions, doing whatever it takes to destroy the competition... Jacques Schnee doesn't care about people. He cares about winning." A lazy voice drawled.

The bottle that Jacque had been entertaining with soon found itself in the newcomer's hands, and it was easily halved.

"Oh I'm sorry….Were you drinking that or did I interrupt something?"

Gilles shook his head

"Late as always, Qrow."

The Arcs and Qrow paid the seething Jacque no mind, but one of the oberserving parties certainly did…

 **RWBY BB**

As Klein's personas entertained the giggling Initiators while Ruby helped Weiss pack up her belongings. Jaune suddenly tensed.

"What is it?" Ruby asked in concern.

"My big brother senses are tingling…" Jaune whispered before his brow furrowed. "Someone is flirting with either Amber or Jade."

No sooner had those words left his lips….

"OUI JAUNE! THIS RUNTS FLIRTING WITH JADE AND DOESN'T GET WHAT NO MEANS!"

Jaune instantly vanished, a form of white smoke in his place and following the trail he was probably dashing.

"Just imagine what he'll be like when boys start asking you out, Pyrrha." Kitaliya whispered to her friend.

"NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" Jaune shouted from afar as he dashed closer and closer to his target,

Ruby, Weiss and Pyyrha made their way to the stairwell just in time to catch Jaune see a boy with white hair in a blue and white outfit pulling on Jade's arm, turning just in time for…

"Hidden Bullet… KOTENFU!"

Jaune's foot met the boy's chin, sending him flying into the roof.

"Oh relax." Pyyhra shrugged. "Jaune didn't even use his good leg, he'll be fine."

"Whitely could use a smack on the face." Weiss shrugged before turning to her butler. "Klein, please put my things onto the Arc's ship."

"At once, Ms. Schnee."

"Um…you might want to wait…" Kitaliya said meekly. "I smell something….dark coming."

The Huntresses, knowing what that meant, raced to catch up with Jaune, but not before Klein threw Weiss a familiar scabbard.

 **Two minutes earlier…**

While the drama was unfolding, the Arc sisters along with Yang fended of attempted suitors.

The sisters more than Yang, who glared at her robotic arm

"Can't believe I'm saying this…" The blonde brawler mused. "But I might need to ask Weiss for tips on making you prettier."

Jade had been sipped her punch when she felt someone approach her.

"Hello, I couldn't help but notice you." The boy said in a polite way, yet the way he carried his words made it clear to Jade he was clearly a spoiled rich boy. "My name is Whitely."

"Jade." The second youngest Arc daughter replied.

"I know that the ball is coming to an end but I was wondering if…"

"Do you have any formal training?" Jade asked, cutting the boy off.

"Why of course…" Whitely started

"In combat?"

"No, why would I?" Whitely asked. "We have an army to…wait, where are you...?"

"I'm not into weaklings." Jade said uninterested, sipping her drink before a firm hand landed on her shoulder.

"HEY OH!" Yang beamed, getting a high five from Jordy.

Whitely, obviously not used to NOT getting what he wanted, tried to be diplomatic and sensible.

"My dear Jade…"

"Don't call me dear." Jade said. "And please let me go."

"Not until you hear me out."

"Please, Whitely." Jade asked. "Let me go."

"And if I don't?"

Before Jade could respond…

"OI! JAUNE!" Jordy hollered. "THIS RUNTS FLRITING WITH JADE AND DOESN'T GET WHAT NO MEANS!"

Suddenly, a burst of white aura zipped into the room, and the Schnee male heir had half a second to make out what came next:

"Hidden Bullet…KOTENFU!"

Whitley was sent flying roof bound, shocking the guests, who began to demand an explanation.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Ruby shouted suddenly. "EVACUATE!"

A trophy wife was about to snootily asked why when something crashed through the roof and charged towards the guests before bullets from Pyrrha's weapon took out its eye.

It then dawned on all what it was:

An Ursa.

Just then the door was blown down, and from the explosion came the Grimm.

 **To be continued….**

 **Well…the Gala's ruined!**

 **Next chapter; To the Death part 1! Fights will be set up and we'll finally learn what Jaune lost on Earth.**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**


	9. To the Death pt 1

**To the Death pt. 1**

Panic engulfed the Schnee mansion; the rich guests began screaming and clawing their ways to exits

"And mob mentality takes hold." Ironwood mused, taking out his scroll and pressing a number. "Winter and a platoon should be her shortly. Meantime, you lot..."

"Don't. You. Dare." Ruby and Weiss cut off together, the other huntsmen entering battle stances. "We're trained fighters, we knew the risks when we signed up."

"Jaune and I have fought things that make the Grimm look like Zwei." Ruby added, gaining a look of surprise, worry and pride from her teammates. "We've seen some of the worsy humanity has to offer and managed to help Kitaliya and Pyrrha much stronger as we were when you met us

"We fell apart once already. We're not about to again." Weiss added, then shooting the now whimpering Whitely a glare. "By all means, become the heir to father's stupidity, foolish little brother. I no longer need or want it."

Klein smiled in pride before whistling, gaining the attention of the masses.

"If you'd all follow me? I know were Jacques hid a war shelter big enough for an army."

This did little but cause further chaos, as people began pushing and trampling over each other in hopes of getting to this shelter and enjoying the best of what it had to offer…

And then suddenly, the familiar garbs of White Fang members appeared.

"Good evening, people of Atlas." A red-haired man in a black suit and Grimm-mask announced. Ruby and Weiss then noticed that Yang seemed nervous and even afraid at the sight of this man.

"My name is Adam Tarus. I am a leader of the White Fang…and tonight you are about to become part of history. Tonight, the White Fang shall rid the world of one of its greatest enemies, the Shcnee Dust Company. Sadly, since you were all supporting this company…you shall have to die as well."

Just then, a Beringel walked in and let out a loud howl, charging towards an older man and his trophy wife, both of who screamed before their view was blocked by a young blonde in a white suit.

"Buddy?" Jaune asked as he used his sheathed weapon to keep the beast back, not the slightest bit intimidated when the creature roared in his face. "Three words: Breath. Mint. Seriously."

He then drew Croeca Mors and decapitated the beast so fast no untrained eye could've seen it, then began to chuckle.

"So, this is the mighty kingdom of atlas?" He asked. "The kingdom that houses the SDC and a great military force? I expected more from you guys; strict and firm, yeah. Proud, oh yeah… but all I see are a bunch of cowards."

"What is he…?" Weiss asked, only to feel her best friend's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait a sec." Ruby said, motioning the others to wait a little while.

"Why should we fight?" Whitely, somehow still conscious after that brutal kick Jaune delivered to him. "We have an army to do that! Or even you barbaric huntsmen!"

The crowd began to applaud and agree with the brat.

"Does he ever shut up?" Ruby asked Weiss, who shook her head and then (much to her shock) adding onto Jaune's point.

"Armies are a sign of power, yes." Weiss mused, unknowingly channeling Ozpin into her words. "But they also give the image of oppression. And it seems that our kingdom's arrogance is proof enough of that."

Whitely was silenced by a chop to the neck by Gilles before he could say anything else.

"I'm sorry. I just…just couldn't tolerate another arrogant know-nothing-know-it-all Schnee." He tehn turned to Jaune. "Continue, son."

"The kingdom of Vale accepted help form your own, and fought its own battles as well. But when the chips are turned, Atlas' best citizens give up and run. And after all that talk about how Vale deserved to fall….You all claim Atlas is mighty?" Jaune roared, slicing a Beowulf in one stroke. "Well now's your chance to prove it!"

He then drew his sword and pointed it towards the upcoming threat.

"Pyrrha! Ren! Nora!"

"Coming!" The Horse model beamed as she drew her sword and joined her brother in repelling the Grimm.

"On it, fearless leader!" Nora beamed from somewhere and smashing a Deathstalker's head in as Ren swiftly dealt with several White Fang members.

Ironwood smiled at the young man's words, drawing his gun and beginning to shoot down the Grimm that had the misfortune of getting in his field of vision.

"Finally, someone with a brain."

Ruby beamed at her boyfriend's words, motioning Kitaliya to follow her, Yang in quick pursuit. Weiss gave Klein a shrug and raced to join them.

Meanwhile, the crowds of people that had been trying to run were now spilt; half were still following Klein, others

Then, a trophy wife picked up a pipe and threw it with all her puny might, blinding a Creeper. Soon, other followed in her example, only for the monsters to descened upon them…before white counterparts appeared and slew them.

"Much appreciated, but please get back." Winter Schnee smiled, her partner Kayano at her sight.

"You would do more harm than good." The Dolphin model explained.

"Um…what am I missing?" Yang asked her sister, seeing as Ruby clearly knew what was going on.

"Well, I've got speed, Weiss has glyphs, Blake has her clones and you've got your blow return…" Ruby explained as she smiled at her boyfriend as he directed the drones Ironwood had summoned.

"Jaune's semblance…is Inspiration."

RWBY BB

"ARCS!" Joan shouted, getting all her daughters' attention. "Show them how we handle party-crashers."

The big toothy grins that appeared on their faces made it perfectly clear what to expect…

"Oh this is going to be awesome!" Yang and Kitaliya beamed in anticipation.

"Why of course it will be." Jasmine smiled. "We can't let little Jauney-boy have all the fun…."

Gilles, a smirk on his face, drew a rapier and began slashing his way through the hordes before coming up against a Dragon Grimm. With a chuckle, he pressed a button on his weapon, the blade opening up and the handle splitting as if to emulate the look of a giant pair of scissors, which he used to decapitate the dragon before pressing another button, spilling them into two separate rapiers he pointed to the White Fang members.

"En garde." He smirked, twitching one of his blades in a 'come on' motion.

"Stay with mama, sweetie." Joan cooed Amber, picking her youngest daughter up before letting out a sigh…and charging through the masses, sending the Grimm and White Fang flying and fire surrounded her.

"Again!" Amber laughed. "Do that again, mama!"

Joan simply smiled and repeated the action, making many of the Fangers avoid her…for a few seconds.

Jasmine simply continued on her way, ignoring the growling Grimm as she chopped and slapped her way through the Grimm. The dress gloves she wore were suddenly flund into the air, then morphing into Broadswords that were her size and that she caught with great ease. The eldest Arc daughter then ripped her way through the hordes, not getting a single drop of blood or dust on her clothes.

"So uncivilized…" She mused, chuckling at Ruby's awed expression at her as she seemed to dance through her enemies.

June took off her hat and threw it at the charging beasts, dicing them before it returned to her hands.

"Better clean this after everything."

She then threw it again.

Jordy and Jessica clicked their shoes together, and they turned into leg's braces that gave them the strength to push back the Grimm or White Fang unfortunate enough to get in their ways.

Jordy, while in the air, suddenly clicked her ankles together, and from her braces came spiked maces

"Take them out!" One Fanger shouted, aiming a gun at the two dancing Arcs.

"HEY BUCKOS!"

The Fang and his fellows turned to see the second youngest Arc sister with a maddened grin on her face…and two VERY, VERY BIG guns.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIENDS!"

Jade started firing wildly, the fighters on her side barely avoiding the fire of bullets

A portal then materialized behind Jade, and she pulled out a railgun she let loose on the Grimm

"Where does she…?" Weiss started to ask

"Her Semblance creates portal between her and her possessions." Jaune explained. "Makes playtime a living hell with no excuses to leave."

RWBY BB

"Hey Tamaki…" Yuzuki said from the Arc personal Bullhead.

"Yeah?"

"The weapons are being summoned away." The Spider-Model noted with a sinister smile on her face. "You know what this means…"

The two raced out of the Bullhead and into the mansion

"The gloves are on, the lights are flashing…IT'S FIGHTING TIME!" The siblings beamed as they crashed through a

RWBY BB

"Pyrrha, get to the roof and snipe any non friendlies." Jaune motioned as he raced to help Klein escourt the esteemed guests to the safe room.

"Got it, Jaune." The Horse-Model saluted her big brother as she took to the walls and heads of Grimm to get to her destination faster, ripping her dress so she could move faster.

"Kitaliya, back her up." Ruby asked her sister, who followed in suit, only for Adam to block their path

"Tiny little traitors…" he mused, reaching for his sword, which was flung out of his hands by Weiss' throwing of an ice shard.. This gave the girls enough time to escape, but also put the Schnee girl into the madman's way

"You're one of her teammates, aren't you?" He asked, then noticing Yang, and smiling. "And you survived after all."

Ruby got nervous

"Yang, what is he?" She started, only to see her sister was completely terrified of this man.

Adam however, paid this no mind, leaping back over to his weapon and firing upon the teammates, but focusing on Weiss.

"Who'd have thought she'd end up becoming friends with you of all people?" He smiled as he blocked every attack and kicked the sister away before pinning Weiss down. "A pity she'd not here…oh, well!"

He rose his sword….

"WEISS!" Ruby and Yang shouted in fear for their teammate

A familiar black kusnagai suddenly whacked the blade out of the masked man's hands and a blur that followed kicked him back.

A white coat flayed in the wind, accompanied by long black hair and two cat ears.

"Stay away from my teammates." A familiar Cat faunus growled at her ex…no, he didn't deserve that title.

"Blake?!" her teammates asked in shock.

"And she isn't alone!"

The trio turned to see Sun Wukong, a smile on his face, skidding in.

"Wait, Sun?"

The monkey Faunus turned to see his best friend

"Nep? What're you doing here?"

"What am I? What're YOU doing here?" The intellectual asked.

"Sun, please help the others." Blake asked.

"On it!" The monkey Faunus saluted as he leapt away, but not before flipping Adam off.

"I'll explain later, I promise." Blake explained. "But for now; this is Adam Tarus, 3rd in command of the White Fang. My former mentor….and the reason for Yang losing an arm."

Ruby's world froze and went silent at the realization:

This man.

This man, who had abused Blake, threatened Weiss, would've hurt Kitaliya…and….and…

"Well." Ruby said, a little too calmly for her usual temperament. "First time I've laid eyes on him."

"Um…Ruby?" Her teammates asked, their worry increasing when they saw Crescent Rose shaking.

"So, now I know…" Ruby glared, her eyes glowing silver. "What the bastard who took my sister's arm looks like."

Adam smiled evilly.

"Know this, my love." He explained to Blake. "Everything that's about to happen is on your falut. You shduldn't have run away from me. You shoudlv'e stayed away. When I said….

"Adam. I'm done running." Blake snapped, and then…she smiled back. "Oh, by the way? That monkey Faunus who just passed by?"

Adam nodded.

"He is bigger, better and knows a little something called technique and treating a lady right."

"HEY-O!" Yang said on reflect, delighting along with Weiss in Adam's seething form before remembering her sister's own.

"…I;m going to enjoy this far more than I should." Adam mused.

"Nope." Ruby growled. "….Let's go."

Team RWBY vs. Adam Tarus began with a five way clash of steel.

RWBY BB

Kitaliya had been intent on following Pyrrha after getting away from the scary man, and had almost caught up when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Something that filled her with anger, worry and made her abandon her orders:

The Wolf-model recognized the supposed sniper immedatly: Tanned skin, green hair…Emerald; aiming her guns at Ruby, who was currently fighting the scary man with Yang, Weiss and a new girl.

And with a howl, she'd kicked the girl back

"Stay away from my sister!" She ordered as she'd readied an attack. "HIDDEN BULLET: KOTENFYU!"

Emerald barely had time to escape the upwards kick, switching her guns to their kama mode.

"A third sister?" She mused. "Great, like the bimbo and runt weren't bad enough now there's a Faunus in the mix."

Kitaliya just glared at the girl in front of her.

"You hurt Penny and Pyrrha." Kitaliya snarled straightening her weapon.

"And Ruby hurt Cinder." Emerald hissed back, not relaizing that this girl somehow knew something that not even Ruby or even the leaders could've known.

"She deserved it." Kitaliya snapped back.

Cinder had been the Boogeyman of the younger girls' dreams for the past two years; the fire wielding woman who had destroyed Ruby's and Jaune's school and killed Pyrhha's namesake. In Kitaliya's mind, anyone who had followed such a person was pure evil and needed to be put down.

The fact that this woman had had the audacity to attempt and snipe Ruby did not win her any points.

"Don't suppose I could convince you to let me go?" The theif asked, a bullet grazing past her cheek and taking some of her hair answering that.

Now she was just irritated this kid was keeping her from avenging Cinder.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a cute kid."

"Same." Kitaliya replied in kind, readying her scythe.

The two devotees glared once more at each other before their blades clashed.

RWBY BB

Pyrrha had made her way to the roof and was sniping off Grimm as she could, slaying many in a short time span.

But then, much like Kitaliya, someone had caught her eye. Someone who she knew spelled trouble:

He was a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail, wearing a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket was open, exposing his bare chest, criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms were covered with purple bandages and leather wrappings, and his feet were adored with leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring

Something about that man worried Pyrrha, and she abandoned her post to intercept him, blocking his path with her javelin as he drew closer to Team RWBY's battle with Adam.

"Who are you?" She asked. "And what do you want with Ruby?"

"Well, little girl," The man said. "My name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid I cannot answer your question, because I do want this…Ruby you speak of. I was ordered by her grace to retrieve the silver-eyed girl…so, that is what I must do. One does not upset the queen."

His creepy devotion reminded Pyrrha of some of Lord Tendo's allies…but she brushed that aside when she remembered that this fellow clearly meant Ruby harm.

"You'll have to get through me first." The Horse-model declared, drawing her shield and readying her spear.

"That will be a pleas…" Tyrian started, only for two feet to meet his nose

"You talk too much." Pyrrha mused.

RWBY BB

"ENOUGH!"

Nicholas Schnee shouted at the top of his lungs, bringing the fighting to briefly stop.

"You say you want to show your strength when you attack a party. You say you want justice for how you were treated when you fail to consider the Golden Rule and the cycle vengeance. You ruin happiness for the sake of hate. Well, if it is the blood of a Schnee you desire, I, Nicholas Schnee, founder of the SDC, gladly offer myself to your weapons and hate."

Just then, a face from Team RWBY's past came onto the scene: a muscular male and short black hair, wearing the standard pants and black gloves of other White Fang members, but his forearms covered by metal guards. He also a distinctive top with a collar that sticks up around his neck and lacks the buttoned look of the standard garb.

"At last, I get to kill a Schnee." He growled under his mask as he edged forward, anticipation clear in his vice. "And this time, no train derailment to stop me."

Winter blocked the way to her grandfather, a stoic look on her face as she drew her sword and Kayano began to shoot the giant back

"Please get back, grandpa." She asked. "I'll handle this."

"Winter. Move." Nicholas ordered. "You still have a life to live."

"Two for the price of one? This must be my lucky day."

"Actually, it's mine."

The giant Faunus barely had time to question who had said that when he heard the whirring of Chainsaws and brought his weapon down onto the source….a grinning Tamaki blocking the chainsaw with his own.

Kayano moved to block Winter's path, but she was pulled away by a girl her own age who was leaping and climbing up the walls.

"You're looking to die, Dolphin?" Yuzuki Katagiri asked as she pulled down a thread, taking down several pillars and curshing some Grimm.

"We got this!" He promised the elder Schnee sister and the Atlas General as he delivered a nut-shot to his foe. "Help Team RWBY with Bull-Shit over there!"

Winter nodded thankfully

"So, you're pretty high up in the White Fang, huh?" Tamaki smirked, not waiting for a response. "Come on big guy. Show why you deserve that rank."

RWBY BB

Jaune had been helping Klien get the guests to safety when he'd heard something click. He took out his shield and blocked a bullet, followed by a heavy object he managed to push back. He then saw a face he recognized…and hated.

"I remember you…" He frowned. "Mercury was it?"

"Yep. And you were the Spartan's leader and partner."

Jaune didn't respond; remembering Ruby's tale of how she'd fought this assassin, who clearly enjoyed killing…and had been the reason she couldn't save Penny.

"Hey, nothing personal, right?" Mercury asked.

No response.

The assassin then pulled out a knife from one of his armguards.

"To the death?" He asked with a confident smirk.

Jane drew his sword.

"To the death."

Mercury dashed towards Jaune, intending to kick the shield away and then take the sword for himself. Jaune threw the shield away and blocked the knife with his sword, pushing Mercury back

"You got tougher…" Mercury smirked.

"You have no idea." Jaune growled, forcing the knife away nit leaving Mercury with an opening to kick him in the stomach, an imprint being visble and blood leaving his mouth.

The assassin dashed to kick Jaune's head, only to be shocked when his foot was grabbed and he was slammed into a wall.

"Problem with kick heavy fighters." Jaune mused. "If they're not fast enough, they broadcast their moves."

Mercury used his other leg for a kick, which was blocked by one of Jaune's. And then another. And then a slew of others along with blocking of punches.

"Not a one trick pony anymore, huh?" He mused angrily.

The blonde noodle leader of Team JNPR he'd known was the worst student in Beacon, no doubt about that. What the heck had happened in two weeks to put him on par with…

No. Mercury refused to think like that as he and Jaune bobbed and weaved between blows, edging closer to the sword. He could've beaten Pyrrha Nikos if he went all out, her apprentice shouldn't be a problem….

The assassin delivered an upwards kick that made Jaune stumble, then leapt back a bit and readied a wind shell in his boot. Jaune rose his arms to defend…but was suddenly moving slower than he should.

Mercury's Semblace was both easy and complicated; it had often been compared to slowing down time, which to most is what it was. But to him, it was slowing down their reaction speed, making them move in slo-mo while he was in tip top shape.

Mercury smirked…only for a foot to greet his face at the pace it would've gone normally, pushing him back and breaking his nose.

"The hell?" The assassin cursed.

"Huh." Jaune mused. "Somehow, I completely forgot about that."

Jaune then tore off his pant leg to reveal something that shocked Mercury: Instead of flesh and bone, the other young man's leg was black as coal and made from metal prosthetics, the most advanced the assassin had ever seen.

"…an artificial leg?" Mercury asked. "When did…who the hell are you, blondie?"

"Oh that's right." Jaune mused. "We never actually met. Let me introduce myself….Leader of Team JNPR, former student of Beacon Academy, IP rank 301st in the world of Earth, Fourth in command of the Tendo Militia…Jaune Arc!"

 **To be continued….**

 **Read, review and have a good one, would ye kindly? I hope you like the set-ups for the battles that ae about to unfold, thank yo for all your favoring and reviews. Two questions for you readers to answer in either your reviews or PMs:**

 **1) Should I give each fight its own chapter or meld them together like here?**

 **2) Should I do a prequel/ spin-off? The idea popped into my head, but I'm not certain if there's enough demand/use for it….And I would happily welcome co-writing and ideas.**

 **After the fights, at least two more chapters are definitely known to be happening, in that I know what will happen, along with a possible reference to a skit in RWBY Chibi 14 that leads into a little filler.**

 **After that, I will be requesting suggestions on where to take the plot.**

 **Have a good one, see ya later!**


	10. To the Death pt 2

**To the death pt.2: Devotion**

The four Huntresses-in-training had pushed against Adam's sword for a few seconds, before the young man let out a roar and sent them flying back.

"FREEZERBURN!" Ruby commanded on reflect, hoping against hope that her teammates were still able to keep in tip-top shape.

And her hopes were answered.

Like clockwork, she and Blake jumped away, allowing Weiss to summon a sheet of ice on the floor before Yang punched with all the might in her artificial arm, creating not only a mist of cold fog, but sending some debris as well.

Adam snorted and continued his way through the fog.

"You think a little fog will save you from my, dearest Blake?" He shouted as he tried to sense his ex-love and the three girls she had abandoned him and their cause for.

Team RWBY had retreated into the next room over.

"Explanation." Weiss demanded. "Now."

"He's my former mentor in White Fang and first love, he loves shedding blood, I went to Meanguire to try and find out what to do, learnt he was going to attack the White Fang leader and this party, came to warn you." Blake hurriedly said. "Did you get all that?"

Ruby nodded as she began to choose her ammunition for the upcoming fight.

"Why did you run?" Yang asked.

Her partner's question hurt Blake more than the stab wound Adam had given her

"Answer." Weiss demanded. "We are not going through another bit like when we first learnt of your…less than stellar past."

Blake looked down at her feet, being unable to come up with an answer. And this apparently did not sit well with her leader.

"We're a team, Blake!" Ruby snapped. "If one us is in trouble, then we help them! You know that!"

"I was trying to protect you from him!" Blake said the only thing on her mind

"By pushing us away?" Weiss asked. "You're just like Jaune was!"

Despite the tense situtaon, the teammates did get a slight rleif in comparing themselves to the blonde knight, when Adam suddenly leapt through the fog, determined to take the heiress' head.

However, he was to be disappointed. With seemingly some effort yet not as much as she thoyght she;d need, the young heiress summoned a white Boartusk pushed him back. While shocked, he quickly dealt with the creature.

"We're having a meeting, can you just wait one Oum-cursed minute?!" Weiss snapped at the Faunus.

Ruby chuckled at her partner's reaction, remembering Jaune had done something similar back at the Vytal Fest.

"I'd say you're only the second worst redhead I've ever met," Weiss sighed. "But that would imply Tourchwick was worth praise of some sort."

"The one thing we can agree on Schnee." Adam snorted, only to be taken abac when Ruby shot a lighting infused Dust bullet that shot off one of his horns.

…

For a full minute, Adam did nothing. Then he touched where his head had been.

"I'm going to kill you." He promised Ruby.

"Same here." Ruby retorted as she raced to attack the man who'd hurt all of her teammates in some manner.

That's when Weiss and Blake noticed something; Ruby wasn't aiming to take down Adam.

She was aiming to KILL him.

As their blades clashed and she dodged bullets, Ruby never let up her glare and kept aiming for vital spots.

This man had hurt and scared Blake, along with countless others. Attacked Weiss' home. Claimed to fight for a just cause when all he did was cause bloodshed. But worst of all? He had taken Yang's arm and nearly destroyed the closest bond Ruby had.

And before all this, he had implied he'd hurt Kitaliya if he got the chance.

If there was one thing that could be said about Ruby Rose; if ANYONE messed with those she loved…she would stop being nice. And the two years/weeks she had spent on Earth had drilled it into her head that if she wanted to keep people safe, sometimes people had to die.

And in this case, she had no problem with that.

"Fight psycho ex-boyfriend now, talk later." Yang snapped as she raced to aid her baby sister, her two teammates still unsure what was going on, but knowing they had to help.

Speaking of which, Adam finally seemed to recognize Yang, who stopped when he made eye contact with her.

"I see you got a new arm. Pity I'll have to destroy it again."

"I'm not scared of you anymore."

"You should be." Adam smirked evily.

Yang was a little scared; she'd admit this much; this was the man who had taken her arm. His smirk still haunted her dreams…

"YANG!"

Ruby delivered a brutal punch to Adam, who tried to slice her. Seeing this, Yang snapped out of her funk and raced to aid Ruby.

Adam sound found himself of the defensive as these two human sisters started pushing him back. HIM! A Faunus, being pushed back by mere humans!

The two sisters delivered a brutal punch to Adam's neck which sent him skitting back. The Bull prepared to fire but Ruby swung Crescent Rose at him, forcing him to dodge, before he felt two arms wrap around his neck and himself being flung to the ground before he heard the clicking of a gun.

With an enraged roar, Yang let loose weeks of nightmares and trauma onto the person responsible.

"May not have done a lot…but Adam did it feel good."

"..God damn it Yang." Blake sighed, a smile on her face. "That was actually funny."

Weiss didn't comment she had to admit she'd missed Yang's puns, but there was a time and a place; fighting a homicidal fanatic was not the place. She turned her attention to the intruder.

"I know you have your reasons for your actions." She said. "And I know that my death would help. But you hurt my friends….and that, I cannot forgive. Defend yourself, because you will get no mercy."

Adam seemed to relish that thought before Bake, the only teammate who had stayed alittle back, threw her kusanagi at him, grazing his cheek.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Ruby commanded.

Yang grabbed the whip and let herself be spun around the room, gathering up speed and heat. Adam aimed to shot her, but a red scythe came swooping down and blocked his scope, forcing him to sheathe

Yang delivered a brutal punch that sent Adam skirting back and cracked his mask.

"Okay…THAT felt way better." Yang smirked.

The Bull was left groaning just long enough for Blake to wrap her whip around the White Fang leader's ankle and send him skywards, giving Ruby enough time to issue another command.

"LADYBUG!"

The Cat Faunus recalled her whip before joining her leader in leaping and slashing at Adam in multiple directions, culminating his suit's sleeves being cut off and his the suit itself finally starting to be tattered. His weapon's hilts gun was also began to show cracks and damage.

"CHECKMATE!"

Weiss switched with Ruby and began attacking Adam alongside Blake. The now clearly battered bull was starting to have trouble blocking their blades, but he managed to jump back and fire three shots they back flipped to avoid. Adam then dashed towards Weiss, determined to at least kill a Schnee and prove why he deserved to lead White Fang over that slow-poke Khan.

With a roar filled with no shortage of anger towards her former mentor, Blake used her whip to send the redhead flying throughout the room, crashing through walls, paintings and furniture and forcing his aura to compensate as best as it could.

The Schnee manor's foundation began to crumble and the room the five were battling in was soon little more than rubble. Adam glanced down to see his aura was in yellow

"So…still think I'm weaker with them?" Blake smirked at Adam before jumping back with her friends. He grit his teeth and charged, Yang meeting each strikes with her fist

"We need to slow him down." Weiss mused, giving her partner a knowing look with a smile. Ruby smiled and declared:

"ICE FLOWER!"

The Bull Faunus, having finally built up enough power (not as usual, but enough), unleashed his semblance to destroy the coming blast of Dust, bullet and large debris. But even in his current state, he could only stop one blow; soon Adam's feet were encased and ice and was losing feeling in his exposed arms.

"He's mine!" Ruby snapped as she dashed forward

He then rushed towards the young leader, his brow rising from under his mask when Ruby put Crescent Rose away and leapt over his head, shouting:

"Hidden Bullet…KENMAKEA!"

A side-kick to the face nearly sent the White Fang leader to the ground and caused a crack in his neck, but he didn't stay there for long

"UNEBIKO RYU!"

Ruby's fist, surprisingly not much weaker than Yang's, met Adam's sword, and the Bull smirked thinking he could absorb this blow…And then his weapon broke. Ruby's attack sent him flying to the roof of the room, where the White Fang Commander grit his teeth in pain

Ruby was now falling in a spin towards the White Fang officer, whose spinning head barely managed to make out:

"INZEN KOKUTEI BURST!"

The Silver-eyed girl's foot made contact with Adam's head and forced their combined weight down through the floor. They fell through the floor, and the floor below them…and the one below that one, where Weiss was sure the cars were being kept.

"…Yang." Blake and Weiss said together after a minute of silence. "Explanation. Now."

Yang was too shocked to respond; she knew Ruby and Jaune had been put through hell on that new world…but what the heck happened to make her baby sister turn into someone like this?

The remaining members of Team RWBY jumped down to the floor where the attack seemed to stop, with their leader standing in front of Adam's downed body, which was now on the inside of what remained of one of Jacque's cars.

With her foe seemingly knocked out, due to the pained groans escaping his mouth, Ruby turned and smiled at her teammates, taking them into a hug.

"I missed you guys so much…" She teared up

"..It was only a few weeks." Blake smiled weakly, returning the hug along with Yang and Weiss

"For you guys." Ruby mused. "For me, it was two years."

That brought p so many questions for Weiss and Blake, but they were too happy

"…If only you'd been born a few years sooner."

Team RWBY tensed, their reunion cut short by a familiar voice.

"…and not as a filthy human."

They turned to see that Adam had leapt to his feet, blood dripping his mouth and nose as anger burned in his eyes. His aura was almost depleted, but this seemed to only make him stronger.

"…He always was persistent." Blake mused.

"You! Red." Adam panted as he reached for what remained of his sword. "What's your name?"

Ruby frowned.

"Promoter Rank 275. Leader of Team RWBY. Former Third-in-Command of the Tendo Militia of Tokyo, Earth. Ruby Rose."

Adam didn't understand everything that had come out of the silver eyed girl's mouth, but he was able to discover a few things; she was indeed the leader of his ex-love's team and skilled enough to be considered leader of a militia. The blows she landed on him showed him she was strong not only in her 'naïve' ideals but strength as well.

"You would've have been a great Huntsmen." Adam confessed. "You could've done it…"

His brow furrowed, and RWBY knew that any sanity that the bull had had was now gone.

"But I will not lose here! I need to save the world, and I will do whatever it takes to do so…Even if it means killing you, beloved."

He then reached behind his back and pulled out a whip with two spikes at the end.

"Look familiar, Blake?" he smirked evilly.

The Cat Faunus didn't respond as the five raced towards each other again.

And this time, Team RWBY knew they would finish the job.

RWBY BB

Feet clashed and legs were blocked as Jaune and Mercury raced up the tower of the mansion, determined to end the other's life.

The assassin could honestly say, he was actually having with this fight; to think the Spartan changed this weakling into someone who was actually pushing him back. Not bad for someone who had only killed few Ursa..and such viciousness.

Then it hit him and he smirked

"What?" Jaune asked as he and Mercury parried punches and kicks, the blonde dodging Mercury;s gales and bullets like it was second nature.

"You've actually killed, haven't you?"

The fight paused for a second, as if Jaune was remembering something…and by the look on his face

"Oh my Oum! You did!" Mercury beamed. "And not just those monsters that Watts was telling us about. You've killed people who couldn't fight back."

A smirk crossed the assassin's face as Jaune's face hardened.

"So, how'd it feel? Did you cry or laugh?"

Jaune stayed quiet

"Oh come on, at least tell me if I'm right."

Jaune clenched his fist and stood in silence for a good minute.

"Yeah." Jaune confessed. "I killed people on Earth."

Memories of THAT night filled the blonde knight's memory; how he had felt so strong to hold life in his hands, how those animals had begged for him to spare them after what they did…and how he never lost a wink of sleep over what had happened...until Kagetane revealed he knew what the 'golden Arc lad' had done amid their final battle with Aldebaren's forces.

Mercury smiled.

"Finally! Someone who's not afraid of a little blood…So tell me, did they beg? How'd you do it?"

Jaune's fingernails were now dirtied with blood

"They deserved it." Was all he said before landing a punch in Mercury's face.

The assassin smirked; he was aready enjoying this fight; now blondie was angry and distracted. And without Cinder to tell him to hold back…

He'd wanted to use this on the Spartan, but he guessed her leader would do.

"Let's kick this up a notch, huh blondie?" Mercury smirked, a little surprised when his comment seemed to bribg Jaune out of his funk.

"…That was so bad, it makes Yang's sound like poetry." Jaune mused.

RWBY BB

Yang sneezed.

' _I don't know why,'_ she thought to herself, ' _but next time I see him, I'm going to give vomit boy the biggest hug.'_

RWBY BB

Mercury ignored Jaune's comment and clicked his heels together, summoning his feet;s secondary feature; two daggers.

"Been a while since I brought these out." The assassin mused. "Not since my old man."

"… I'm going to stab in the dark and assume he wasn't the best guy?" Jaune asked, which seemed to anger Mercury.

"Not all of us get loving mommies and daddies, Arc. Still up for this? I'd love to reunite you with Spartan, but something tells me you got a reason to life."

The mention of Pyrrha Nikos made Jaune's blood freeze and boil, but he maintained his composure.

"Why Mr. Black…are you trying to opt out? Didn't you just say you were glad I don't mind shedding blood?" Jaune reminded the assassin. "Besides…."

Jaune unsheathed his sword, taking Mercury by surprise when the assassin saw the famous white blade was now black as Jaune's artificial leg.

"With this, the blood won't even touch Corcea Mors."

His brow furrowed.

"And you hurt Ruby."

Mercury smirked as he beckoned Jaune to attack. This was getting interesting.

"This is for Penny."

RWBY BB

Kitaliya and Emerald were matched in terms of strength and speed

An idea came to the theif; something Mercury had told her:

' _No matter how good someone is, they'll never hurt the one they love the most.'_

Emerald activated her Semblance, smriking at what she was putting the young Wolf girl into.

"K-ki…"

Kitaliya froze.

She knew that voice….

No.

It couldn't be.

It' couldn't be!

Her beloved sister on the floor, bleeding and crying

"RUBY!"

Kitaliya raced towards the image of her Promoter, who was bleeding out and crying…and glaring at her.

"Why didn't you save me?"

Those words made the 10 year old freeze, and she saw the loving care in Ruby;s eyes was now replaced with nothing short of hate and disgust.

"I should've let you die!"

Kitaliya's eyes began to water.

Emerald smiled evilly as she prepared to rend the wolf-girl's head from her shoulders….This image had been used to motivate Cinder and had quickly become one of Emerlad's favoirtes if for no other reason than to imagine the little girl in pain and allievate some of her anger for hurting Cinder.

When Cinder heard she'd used it to hurt Ruby through this brat, she'd shower her with praise like she did that day so long ago! She was just about to claim victory…..

She was so absorbed in her daydreams, she didn't notice Kitaliya had sniffed the air, and her eyes had hardened.

"See ya, brat!" Emerald declared, delight in hurting Ruby trough this kid gleefully obvious…only for the scythe to graze her and cut off some of hair. If Emerald had been a second slower, she would've been killed…

This took the thief for a spin: She knew she had created the illusion perfectly, so why did the rbat attack?

"The hell?! I KNOW you saw Ruby! Why the hell didn't you…?!"

She was cut off by Kitaliya's face; a stoic and cold as could be, and her glare was focused solely on Emerald.

"Ruby…would never do that." The Wolf Model growled, her anger clear. "I love her too much to see her suffer."

And it was at this moment that Emerald Sustari knew….she'd done fucked up.

Kitaliya pressed a button on her weapon's handle, and the blade burst into flames as she began to charge

"Let's finish this."

Realizing her mistake, Emerald switched her weapons to pistol mode and began firing at the blur tat raced towards her.

"I'm not dying here, brat!"

She barely has time switching back to kama mode just as Kitaliya brought her flaming Scythe down. Their blades clashed and blurred once more, and Emerald found herself losing ground.

Bits of fire singed the devoted follower of Cinder, but she ignored them as best she could.

Kitaliya suddenly put her weapon away, and Emerlad remembered anoth tactic Mercury had mentioned; drop the weapon and go in for an attack.

With rage clear in her voice, Kitaliya roared:

"ROKORO KABUTO!"

The wolf girl's fist greeted Emerald's stomach and sent her flying backwards, only for Emerlad's scent to move further away. The young girl turned to see the green haired theif attempting a retreat. Without a second thought, she shifted her scythe into spear mode and tossed it.

Emerald fell to the ground in pain as she tried to remove the spear and escape the hellish child she had been fighting, but she was too tired from fighting and blood-loss. Her weapons were gone she was at the mercy of a little girl who hated her.

It was just like before…But this time, no one to save her.

Kitaliya dashed after her enemy as swung her weapon as fast and as powerfully as she could.

"Die."

Without even glancing at her, the Wolf-Model slit the thief's throat open, then burned out her eyes…all in the span of a second. She then sniffed the air and dashed off towards another battle.

As a tearful Emerald's world went black and the light started to fade, only one word escaped her thoughts:

"C-Cinder…."

RWBY BB

Tyrian was fast. Not as fast as Ruby, but still fast enough for Pyyrha to have trouble getting a lock on his with her rifle. She'd opted for her sword and shield mostly for this fight

Just then, Tyrian's ponytail suddenly started moving, and seemd to race towards her. Pyrrha leapt over him to see the hair had a stinger on the end.

So, he was Scropion Faunus.

"Not bad…" Tyrian grinned evilly. "You're only the 2nd person to dodge my tail."

Pyrrha gave the praise no mind, spinning into the air to deliver a weaker Shokua Hanabishi that Tyrian managed to block, although it did crack the floor.

"A little kick in you, eh?" The insane fighter gleefully chirped

"Why else do you think I addressed myself as a Horse mod…?"

Tyrian leapt with his blades, with Pyrrha managed to block with her spear, only to be forced back when Tyrian began shooting at her, her shield bouncing off the majority of the shots.

Pyrrha chastised herself for falling for the 'talking in battle' trick; this guy may have been crazy, but he was also good. Probably just as good as Kagetane, if not maybe a bit weaker. She couldn't take chances.

Tyrian back flipped into Pyrrha's personal space and stood on his hands to attempt to deliver kicks, which Pyrrha managed to deflect with her rifle before opening fire onto him.

Which was what she wanted; the Horse-Model had been trying to find the madman's 'rhythm', his fighting mannerisms and patterns of attack. Admittedly, he was a lot harder than anyone else she;d ever fought, but she picked up a few things; he liked using kicks and would often shout before making a mad dash.

And with this last exchange, she got what she wanted.

' _I got the rhythm down!'_ Pyyhra realized, and soon the fight became a little easier, with her bobbing and weaving between attacks and slashing at the man's clothes. Ramming her shiled into his chest when he;d gone to block a sword strike, she then went in for a move that Ruby, Kisara and Enju had praised her, yet Jaune and Rentaro hated:

She slammed both of her feet into Tyrion's 'important place', sending him flying and moaning on the ground.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Pyyhra said as she attempted to leave the room and finish the mission her Initaor/brother had asked of her.

However, she was stopped by the sound of someone leaping down and a poucnh that sent her to the ground, her weapons now out of reach and a VERY mad Tyrian cracking his knucles and joints as he prepared to end this fight.

"Little…bitch!" Tyrian whimpered in pain. "DIE!"

RWBY BB

Unknown to the two, someone watched the fight with interest and concern. They had finished dealing with the Grimm and esocruting the civilians away

Not again….

The tail grew closer to the little girl's neck.

Not again….

Pyyrha closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, trying to drown out Tyrian's laughter with memories of her big brother, Kitaliya, Ruby, Ren and Nora.

"NOT AGAIN!"

Tyrian was sent flying backwards and landed on his feet, grinned madly at the two newcomers:

An enraged Ren and Nora, their weapons at the ready and standing in front of the little girl he'd been fighting. Nora let out a roar before dashing at the madman, who did a handstand and kicked away all her attacks before leaping over Ren when he tried to slice at him.

"RUN!" Ren ordered as he let Stormflower's bullets race towards Tyrian, who laughed at the two huntsmen in training's attempts to fight him. "GET TO JAUNE! WE'LL HOLD HIM….!"

Nora was sent flying into Ren. They hit a wall, and Tyrian raced to deal with them before Pyrrha leapt between her Initiator/brother's team-mates pushing her arms forward in what seemed like a fruitless attempt to protect them.

"NO!" Ren and Nora screamed in desperation while the scorpion brought his arms down, sadistic glee in his eyes and the tips of his blades made contact with Pyyhra's palms

The little girl smirked as her foe's weapons made contact with her palms, and Tyrian suddenly let out a scream of pain.

"MY ARMS!"

His aforementioned limbs now dangled, but the determined follower of Salem attempted to kick the brat out of the way.

In hindsight, a bad idea; as the leg he used suffered a similar fate.

Nora and Ren's jaws dropped.

"How…?" The Valkyrie asked.

"Well, you have electricity control, Ren has his barrier…" Pyrrha explained with a smile as she now nonchalantly rose a backhand that made contact with Tyrian's chest when the scorpion attempt to body-slam the girl.

"My Semblance…is impact reversal."

"..So, like Yang's, but the other way around."

"Pretty much."

Tyrian, growling and hissing, managed to get onto his one good leg and leapt towards a window before he turned and smirked:

"Until we meet again. And we will, little mare."

Using his only good leg, the Scorpion Faunus leapt through a window, cackling madly as he plummeted downwards.

The three members of JNPR dashed to the broken window and glanced down, only to see a long fall into a lake…and no splash or indication that the maddened Faunus had hit the bottom.

To be continued…

 **Rea and review, would ye kindly?**

 **I know you readers probably have questions about what happened to Jaune, and this chapter has probably risen more. I assure you, the chapter after next, all shall be revealed. And not to worry, Black Bulley fans; Tendo Civ Sec will be jumping back into the story soon, give or take a chapter of two.**

 **Next chapter will see the end of RWBY vs. Adam, the Katagiri siblings vs. 'Banesaw' and a familiar face popping up. Hint; no one wants him on the other guys' side.**

 **Once again, feel free to offer plot suggestions.**

 **Have a good one!**


	11. To the Death pt 3

**To the death pt. 3-Acceptence**

Tamaki found himself being pushed back by the Lieutenant's weapon as Yuzuki began to jump all over the area, distracting many of the lower ranking White Fang members.

"So, what's the deal again?" Tamaki asked, feigning ignorance in order to aggravate his foe. "You want to be treated equally? There's something called politics, try it. You'd do great!"

The chainsaw came down, but he avoided it without effort.

"Fuck this is embarrassing." Tamaki sighed with a smirk. "What's the prob, big guy? Can't hit a lousy human?"

The Lieutenant let out an angry roar and tried to hit his foe a few more times with no success.

"If you earned that rank…" Tamaki smirked. "No wonder you fellas ain't done jack shit yet."

The giant Faunus spun around in a tornado like move, which Tamaki managed to stop and kcik him to the ground

"Understand our cause or not…." The chainsaw wileder growled. "YOU'LL DIE FOR IT ALL THE SAME, FLIFTHY HUMAN!"

Tamaki leapt over the weapon again and kicked his foe's chin upwards before landing another kick in throat.

"Where's the alt mode?" Tamaki smirked. "Cause I think its' pretty clear you ain;'t goanna hit me with that."

The Lieutenant smirked under his mask as he tossed his weapon into the air, catching it on the reverse side and revealing it to be a doubled barreled canon.

"Me and my big mouth." Tamaki sighed as he dodged, but if one looked closely, they would see his grin never vanished.

"Ya just had to pis him off, huh bro?" Yuzuki asked, hanging upside down the roof with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved off. "You done yet?"

"Been waiting on you,"

Suddenly, the giant Faunus realized why; he could no longer move, much to the shock of all

"Hey, Ice queen." Tamaki smirked as he threw his glasses and motioned her to put them on. Winter quickly realized what was happening:

While Tamaki had been distracting the Lieutenant, Yuzuki's supposedly random jumped had actually been creating a web that the giant and several other Fangers were now caught in. Her brother could see where they were, but no else could.

With a smirk, Yuzuki then returned to the ground and pulled down a string, bring down some walls and a bit of the roof onto the poor saps that had been shooting at her.

"Easy." She smirked before looking over at her brother. "Well. Finish it up!"

"Well, that's disappointing." Tamaki sighed. "First fight here and I barely even work up a sweat. Fuck, Satomi could've beaten you without his Initiators. Worst yet, sis finished up before me."

The giant Faunus paid this no mind, trying in vain to break whatever was holding him back.

"Fuck, at least take loss with dignity." The male blonde sighed as he readied a punch. "Nighty night, asshole."

The Lieutenant fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Aren't you going to kill that savage?" Whitley asked.

Tamaki looked at the boy in confusion.

"The fuck are you?" He asked.

"Whitley Schnee." The boy declared as if it should be the most obvious and greatest thing in Remnant. "Heir of the SDC."

"No you ain't." Yuzuki said. "Ruby's pal Weiss is."

The boy frowned as Tamaki looked back at his downed foe. With a bored sigh he walked away to go after more Fangers or Grimm.

"Eh, he's not worth the bloodstain."

"Yeah, and it look shitty if us diplomats starting killing people." Yuzuki grinned.

"They are terrorists." Winter pointed out. "You'd probably be applauded for it."

"Too much like Sis." Tamaki simply shrugged before turning his attention to the remaining White Fang Operatives

"Anyone else want a piece?"

Evidently, the Fangers where spilt; half wanted to flee and try again another time. The other half was determined to kill as many people as possible…

At least until a few of tem fell dead to the floor with bullets between their eyes.

"Now THIS!" A cheerfully sadistic voice hollered. "Is what I call a fight! Gimme somebody!"

The Promoter, Initiator and General froze at the sound of that voice.

"Oh brothers….Him." Ironwood groaned.

"Who?" Joan asked.

"Someone from your son and Ruby's past." Ironwood explained.

More bullets flew through the Fangers and several Grimm fell dead to.

"Can I get an Amen on the A-men?"

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" A young voice beamed happily as a little girl began making a mountain of corpses with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Go wild, my little dove!" The first newcomer beamed as he chopped someone's head off with his arm, snapping his fingers and delighting as his attackers found their own weapons killing them.

Kagetane Hiruko was now dressed in a solid white suit and shoes, which would no doubt be red by the end of the night as he shot willy-nilly. His smiley-face mask was gone, instead replaced by one that only covered the lower of his face, letting his yellow eyes shine and contrast his grey hair as he butchered the White Fang members

Kohina sliced and diced her way through the Fangers, squealing with delight at all the killing she got to do without trouble.

"I hate to say it, but Winter was right." Ironwood sighed. "It IS a good thing hes on our side."

The Arcs, finishing up the remaining Fangers and then moving to the Grimm, looked on in horror of Kagetane and his daughter. How could their son have fought against…no scratch that, how the HELL had their precious Jaune worked with a monster like that?

"DAD!"

Gilles looked to see Jasmine pointing downwards; a horde of Grimm were heading down a hole that led to the garage.

"Need a hand?"

They turned to see a monkey Faunus and the blue-haired boy they had picked up earlier.

RWBY BB

Team RWBY managed to jump away from the whip and unleashed a wave of ammo onto the maddened Bull-Faunus, who jumped upwards before landing in between them, kicking Ruby, Yang and Weiss away before focusing on his ex-love.

"This was supposed to be our victory, Blake!" Adam roared, too wrapped up in his rant to even realizing Blake had caught his whip and was dodging his punches and kicks with no problem.

"We were supposed to standing side by side, hand in hand as we burnt down this rotten world and made a new world from the ashes of the humans!"

"I never wanted that!" Blake snapped, slashing off Adam's other horn. "I wanted us all to be equals! I thought you understood that!"

"I LOVED YOU!" Adam snapped, his voice breaking and tears in his eyes. "YOU COULD'VE HAD IT ALL WITH ME!"

"All?" Blake asked. "That's not 'all' Adam! That;s the exact same thing as what we fought against!"

She kicked him in the stomach and slashed his arm.

"We'll just start it all over again! Only this time, humans will hate and attack! Then it'll happen again and again…When will it end? When everything is gone?

"If that's what needs to happen…!" Adam started before Blake vanused and reappeared, breaking his nose with a kick.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT MATTERS!" Blake snapped. "We were supposed to make everything equal, ensure that what we and our ancestors went through never happened again. But instead, you, Sienna and the others just made more hate spread! When will you see that that's NOT what the world needs?"

She then did something that shocked all; she stabbed Adam in the stomach.

"I see now." Adam sighed.

He then grabbed Blake by the throat and threw her back at her teammates, all still recovering from his kick.

"I was trying to be merciful by saving you for last." Adam explained. "But that just made you tronger and even more deluded. I'll kill you and your teammates, then make you a martyr for our caus…"

He was cut off from continuing a speech that would've unearthed bad memories for Ruby when a kusanagi grazed his back and made him falter, his anger now at an all-time high.

It was Kitaliya

"Ruby! Yang!" The Wolf-model worriedly shouted as she made her way to her downed sisters and their friends, too concerned for them to see their terrified faces when Adam caught sight of her.

"STAY BACK, KIT!" Ruby and Yang demanded of their sister, a little too late. Adam had seen the formerly Cursed Child and leapt over RWBY, grabbing the young girl and a piece of glass he held to her throat.

Team RWBY suddenly invigorated, prepared to meet the White Fang leader head on, fury clear in their eyes.

"Drop your weapons." He demanded, clamping a hand over Kitaliya's mouth and aiming the glass shared closer to her throat.

Ruby did so without hestitation, Yang quickly following. Weiss and Blake did so reluctantly

"How far do you have to fall, Adam?" Blake asked her former love. "She's a little girl…"

"Not even from this world!" Ruby added quickly. "She knows better than ANYONE what it's like to be feared, hated and abused just for existing!

Kitaliya whimpered under Adam's grip, but the Bull paid it no mind

"Does she?" He asked evilly. "Then maybe I should keep her. She'd make a great fighter for our cau.."

"No."

Ruby then stepped forward, her voice cracked.

"Let her go." She asked, begging in her voice. "Please. I won't fight anymore, none of us will."

"And?" Adam asked.

"I know you worked with Cinder, she'll probably want me."

"Ruby!" Her teammates shouted, unable to believe what they were hearing from their leader.

"Just…let Kitaliya go, let me say goodbye to her and you can take me to whoever it is you work for or kill me. It doesn't matter."

Adam looked down at the girl he held captive, delighting in this turn of events before he felt something wet touch his feet. Looking down, he spied the girl tearing up and he realized something; the girl was terrified of him. She had always been, getting her sister's attention in an attempt to take his focus off of them.

But…he was the…Wasn't he?

Shaking his head clear, he dropped the glass shard and moved to release the girl.

"Wait."

Adam turned to see Weiss making her way over to him, her arms behind her back

"Take me instead." She ordered. "It'd do your movement good to kill the heiress of the SDC, wouldn't it? You could ransom me if you keep me alive, and if you used me to make more members….my glyph ability would no doubt help your movement greatly."

"Weiss!" Her teammates repeated what they had done for Ruby, who moved to deny this…until she and everyone else saw Weiss was smiling.

A whirling and sudden bit of snow brought Adam to his senses and he spied a glyph behind him and Weiss' sword back in her hand. The Bull-Faunus turned to see a giant suit of armor growling at him.

"What the hel-?"

The Knight's sword hit the Faunus and sent him flying into another wall, making him release Kitaliya, who Ruby quickly caught and hugged, kissing her tearstained cheeks. Yang roared an unholy roar and landed a series of brutal punches onto Adam, emphasizing a word with her punches, each stronger than the previous.

"DON'T! TOUCH! MY! SISTER!"

Blake picked up Kitaliya's weapon and handed it to the little girl before motioning to Yang beating up her captor.

"Go for it." Weiss smirked, delighting in the grin the wolf-eared girl made as she dashed to join her oldest sister in pummeling the Bull, pressing a button on her scythe.

"Burn." She growled.

From scythe and gauntlet, the latter of which was aimed dangerously close to Adam's…place, came flames that lit Adam aflame and burned away his clothes, save for his pants, now shorts.

Ruby then dashed over, determined to get in one more blow, which she had in mind.

"WOLFSBANE!"

Yang jumped backwards, allowing the two scythe wielders weapons met with the Bull Faunus' chest, the blades then cutting into the Faunus' flesh and sending him flying back to the other side of the room, although he had enough strength to grab his whip.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" He roared, racing towards the four young Huntresses and Cursed Child, who met his whip with their own weapons, pouring every last bit of Aura and strength they had into the blow.=

It was then that Adam noticed Blake was missing.

Another presence appeared, an Adam had barely a second before a black sword pierced his heart. Blake growled at him as he gave up, allowing her teammates and the little girl to take him down.

He remembered the words he had said to Ruby before losing cousiousness:

" _ **If only you'd come along sooner…"**_

How had he gone so wrong? What…what would they think of him?

' _Blush…Wilt…forgive me…?'_

Adam Taurus…was finally defeated.

RWBY BB

The five young women caught their breath, not caring at the state of their clothes or their sweat dripping forms or even dry throats. That battle had taken everything they had then some, but at least now it was over, especially in thanks to the timely arrival of Kitaliya.

On that note….Ruby marched over to her Initiator, a cute yet angry look on her face.

"What were you doing, young lady?" Ruby asked Kitaliya in a mother's tone, as the girl cringed under her words. "I thought Jaune and I told you to protect the civilians?"

Kitaliya looked down.

"I had to fight the mean leady who made Penny die and she made me worried about you…"

She was cut off when Ruby took her into a hug

"Do you have any idea who scared I was when you showed up?" She asked tearfully. "You could've gotten killed! Leave guys like this to me and the others, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Ruby…" Kitaliya whimpered, only to be taken into another hug, this one warm and loving, with Yang joining in

"But…!" Ruby added. "I am so proud of you!"

"Now you know how it feels, hey baby sis?" Yang smirked as she messed up Kitaliya's hair. "And you beat Emerlad, huh? Someone's earned a whole oven's worth of cookies when we go shopping!"

Kitaliya's eyes glowed in anticipation.

"While I agree that you palced yourself in danger," Weiss said before smiling. "You did admirably, Kitaliya."

The Wolf-model blushed at her sister's BFFF's words before noticing Blake, who was smiling at her sweetly.

"Hello, sweetie." She smiled gently offering her a hand to shake, which Kitaliya took. "I'm…"

"Blake." Kitaliya finished. "I'm…"

"Kitaliya." Blake finished with a smile.

The Rose sisters and Schnee heiress admired the scene

"Something tells me they are going to get along wonderfully." Weiss mused, just as something crashed t the floor.

A swarm of Grimm suddenly broke in; Beowulf, Ursa, Boartusk...

"OH COME ON!" Team RWBY and Kitaliya shouted together. "Can't we get ONE moment?!"

A red and blur suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Get out of here." Adam commanded. "I'll hold them."

His words obviously surprised everyone

"Get going!" He demanded. "Just…end it all."

He looked over his shoulder

"Blake…I…I'm sorry."

She didn't respond, simply motioning the others to follow her, fighting back her tears and inwardly damning Adam. Yang and Weiss shot him dirty looks before following, while Ruby gave him a confused one as she picked up Kitaliya.

But Kitaliya herself?

"Thank you Mister." She said as Ruby took her away. "Please be careful."

Adam, surprised by his one-time hostage's words, simply smiled at her, seeing a younger Blake in her. As the Huntresses ran off, he turned to face the Grimm.

No aura, no weapon and bleeding out, Adam Tarus had only one thought as he raced towards the nightmarish monsters.

' _I will not die a monster.'_

RWBY BB

There had been a time when Ruby, Kitaliya and Pyyrha had actually feared Jaune.

When Kagetane had made his challenge a few months before Aldebaren, the two other teams of the Tendo Civil Security Team had stayed behind to deal with an onslaught of Gastera while Rentaro and Enju had chased after the Hiruko duo.

Along with Kayo Senju, the two Outworlders and their Imitators had fought enough Gaestra to destroy a nation, expending all their energy and ammo. The girls had gotten dangerously close to mutating into Gastrea and both former Hunstmen had exhausted their auras to the point they were later proven to have actually lost years off their lives.

But none of them had cared; not a single Gaestra made it past them

Suddenly, a Crab-Porcupine Gaestra had suddenly attacked them. Pyyhra had pushed her fellow Initators

Something had snapped in him, and what had followed was what Ruby would later called 'terrisome' (terrifyingly awesome):

Jaune, roaring like a man possessed, had leapt into the swarm of Gaestra and butchered them with his bare hands. It was here that he had lost his leg and was the most commonly recited reason his ranking went from the 1000s to 301.

Why bring this up?

This was the reason for the outcome of the battle between the knight and the assassin.

RWBY BB

Mercury's aura was almost gone. Jaune's was in the yellow. They were both taking a quick breather, gasping for air

"How…much…aura…do you have?" The assassin gasped. _'If he didn't have that leg that ignores my Semblance, I would've killed him already!'_

"Way too much." Jaune realized. _'I haven't been this low on aura….since I lost my leg…."_

Mercury threw one of his knives at the blonde, who swat it away with his shiled before ramming it into his chest and swinging downwards, taking off one the assassin's legs, but leaving a deadly looking peg.

For all this trouble, Mercury simply smirked.

"Not bad….Golden boy."

He then rushed at Jaune, trying to stab him in the face, but for his knives to be blocked until he finally managed to kick the shield away. The knight swung his sword downwards as the assassin dodged and slashed the blonde's stomach with his knives.

"You've gotten better, but still way to predictable."

Jaune walked backwards, clutching his bleeding stomach, before Mercury kicked him in the face, sending him fall to the floor before Mercury flung his knife into the Arc boy's back.

"Not going to lie Jauney-boy…" Mercury smirked. "I haven't had a fight thus fun in a long time. If the Spartan worked this miracle with you, I can only imagine how great it would've been to fight her. Shame Cinder took that away from me."

Jaune had stopped feeling pain the second Mercury had brought up Pyrrha. The assassin didn't have the right to talk about her that way. No, ANY way.

Mercury then spied the dropped Crocea Mors, still covered in the Viranium. He gave it a couple of swings before returning to Jaune, dragging the tip of the blade along the floor.

"Well, it's been fun. Really, it has. But…Cinder'll be wanting us to hurry on back and Em can be a pain about it. So, you have to die.

He then smirked.

"Oh well, guess I'll settle for her replacement."

The knight's world turned red at Mercury's words. Ignoring the pain in his back and blood spilling from his stomach forced himself and stopped the blade with one hand, his fingers bleeding and his grip surprising Mercury long enough for him to pull off the black sword-cover, revaling Crocea Mors' truly bright and shiny blade.

The brightness blinded Mercury long enough for Jaune to deliver a kick that sent the assassin skitting to the edge of the mansion's roof.

"This sword is mine." Jaune growled and picking up is shield again. "Come on!"

The two then dashed at each other again, with Jaune taking the full blunt of kicks and punches but no feeling them. Mercury's sneer completely vanished when his remaining leg was reduced to a peg.

Mercury did a handstand and aimed to stab Jaune with his peg-legs, but a familiar boot greeted his face and sent him back to the ground.

It was one of his boots; but with no one attached to it…wait, there was a glow around it….and a similar glow was on Jaune's hand.

Mercury's eyes widened.

"They lied you know." Jaune explained as he tossed the boot over the roof and put his sword back into its sheathe. "Ruby and the others, down at the party. Inspiration isn't my semblance. Now, you'd remember it, so I kept it hidden. My real semblance…"

His hands were soon covered in a white light, that soon appeared on Mercury's other leg, making the assassin tense in fear and realization.

"My real semblance…" Jaune declared. "…Is Magnetism!"

Mercury barely managed to bob and weave between of most the debris, but his wounds opened up when metal grazed against them. With all his strength, he managed to spin kick through the glowing materials and deliver a stab to Jaune's shoulder before leaping backwards once again.

They were now more even than ever; both bleeding out, low on aura and knowing each other's fighting style. Any trumps they had were now revealed…

Except for one.

' _Jaune.'_

The blonde knight recognized that voice. It was from the message he found on his scroll when he first came to earth.

' _I want you to know that I am happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune.'_

"Pyrrha…."

But what he heard next hadn't been on the message. It was clear as day, as if Pyrrha herself was saying it

' _Don't blame yourself for what happened to me. I have no regrets.'_

There was a slight hesitation in her voice. He knew she was lying when she said that.

' _I love you, Jaune Arc. I lived my life helping others, and I enjoyed everything this world has to offer. I have nothing to ask for…..Well, actually I have only wish. Actually, one wish and a request…'_

Mercury was racing towards him, but Jaune didn't care.

' _I wish for you to be happy. Live. For me. For Ren and Nora. For Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, your parents and sisters….'_

' _And live for Pyrrha.'_

And suddenly, images of the Horse Model who had become his redemption and beloved baby sister filled his mind. Her smile, the frown she made when he messed up, the happiness she'd had when he and Ruby started dating, the giddiness when she mastered a new form…and when she was officially adopted into the Arc family.

Her smiling face returned to him.

"…Thank you."

He then felt someone give him a gentle push forward as he managed to press a button on his artificial leg.

As Mercury dashed to end the fight, he stumbled in his motivation when something not right registered in his eye. It was for a split second, but the assassin could've sworn…no, knew, that he saw Pyrrha Nikos guiding Jaune in the last move.

Jaune raised his sword as Mercury aimed both of his now peg-legs for the stomach gash he'd inflicted earlier. And with that final clash, the winner was decided the moment Jaune's bloody hand wrapped itself around Mercury's throat and he tossed Croeca Mors aside, reached behind him and pulled out something that made Mercury's eyes widen:

A very familiar red and gold spear, which was soon lodged into his forehead.

"…Brutal." Mercury smiled as Jaune let go, causing the assassin to fall to his death off the roof into the maws of hungry Grimm. Just before he did, Jaune's hand glowed white and he made a Scroll float into them. He then scanned the contacts.

RWBY-BB

Cinder gasped for air as she wrapped up her training for the day. She was getting used to no longer holding back. The next time she crossed paths with that silver eyed brat, she would crush her

She still couldn't speak, but answered the call.

Only, it wasn't Mercury's face. Now, the speaker was a blonde boy who was obviously dealing with heavy injuries, yet still had the strength to do this. Before she could ask who he was and how he'd gotten a hold of her assassin's scroll, he answered for her.

"Mercury is dead. You're next."

He then ended the call.

RWB-BB

The elevator took Jaune down to the now destroyed lobby, where Grimm bodies lay aplenty, along with White Fang members. He saw his Ruby and Pyrrha helping her team finish up a Nevermore while Kitaliya helped Ren and Nora end a Boaratusk and his parents dealt the final blow to a Beringal.

The battle was over, he mused gratefully with a smile before a feeling of pain filed his form and he fell to his knees, alerting everyone to his presence and making them worry even more when he puked up blood.

"JAUNE!"

Ruby and Pyrrha dashed over to him, hugging him gently and worrying about his injuries. Ren gently started applying bandages as Nora stood between everyone else who wanted to get closer while shooting her leader a worried and yet proud look.

"Think I'm going to pass out now." Jaune gasped. "Nighty night."

He then collapsed into Ruby's arms, exhaustion taking over his being and snores escaping his mouth.

"My dorky knight." She cooed lovingly

 **To be concluded…**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **I was originally going to have one more 'To the Death' chapter, but decided to wrap it up in this big chapter.**

 **So, this story can go two ways; it can end next chapter and start a new volume, or should it countinue on. Regardless of what happens, the Black Bullet cast will show up again in Volume 2.**

 **Finally, be on the lookout for the Prequel story 'Remnants of Black, Red and Blonde Bullets', which details Ruby and Jaune's time on Earth.**

 **Happy Halloween, have a good time!**


	12. Aftermath

**Aftermath and Revelations**

The next morning, the battle had finally ended; all the Grimm had been slain, White Fang members rounded up and the injured were now receiving medical aid.

"Please line up, there are Bullheads waiting to escort you to your homes." Winter announced over the ruckus, directing the traffic to a small fleet of Bullheads.

"I apologize for the inconvenience and scares." Nicholas Schnee, standing next to his eldest grandchild, declared. "I promise you that it WILL NOT happen again now that I'm out of retirement."

"And these terrorists will get..." Ironwood started before he was cut off by a simple:

"Wait."

All turned to Blake, who marched up to Ironwood and shot him a glare. He replied with a nod before motioning her to the White Fang prisoners.

"Take off yours masks."

They hesitated.

"Now."

They did as she ordered. Blake sent the next half hour tuning out everything else out as she gazed into the eyes of each and every attacker, then pointing to a corner of the room for them to huddle into.

"What's she doing?" Whitley asked in confusion as his grandfather rode up beside him with a raised hand, silencing his grandson.

"Acting like a real leader." Nicholas replied, a sly smirk on his face when he saw Sun beaming with pride as Blake made her way to Ironwood a few minutes later.

"Send that group." She said, pointing to the one of the left. "To Kuo Khana. They truly want to help and make life better for all; my father will find good community service and training for them. Send the rest to prison."

The Faunus who were about to be shipped off to prison began to protest and a few even aimed to slay the 'traitor', only to fall flat on their faces when they found a repulsion shield

"Now now…didn't your mothers ever teach you never to hit a lady?"

Kagetane's formerly white suit was now as red as his old one. Kohina suddenly appeared, a murderous glee on her face.

"Please let me kill them, miss kitty." She cooed to Blake.

"Maybe later." Blake said, surprising many. "If prison doesn't wise them up and they continue down the same path as before...I won't stop anyone."

Winter gave her sister's teammate a proud smile before turning to the Hirukos.

"Watch over the ones bound fro prison and keep them under control."

"With pleasure, my dear." Kagetane bowed as smirked over to the future jailed. "Although…I can't promise they'll ALL get there in one piece.'

"I don't care." Blake said, surprising everyone. "They're too much like Adam was, and i will not risk another one like him running aorund."

She did regret making that comment; Adam may have been a monster, but his final act in life had proven what she had through about hm for so long; he did have some good in him, but let his hate and pride blind him.

 **(AN: I am not at all sympathizing/ condoning Adam's actions in canon. He is a bastard who cannot die soon enough and has gone from an interesting foil/villain to a stereotypical spoiled brat who probably will end up like Hody Jones from One Piece. If you get what I mean by that reference, good for you.)**

The thing was….they didn't find a body. As unlikely as it was, she held onto a crumb of hope he had survived his suicidal charge against the Grimm.

Blake shook her head of those thoughts, instead going over to meet the two newest members of her team and JNPR.

"Hello there." She smiled warmly to the two girls, who stayed close to Ruby. "I know I already met you, Kitaliya, but please let me introuce myself. I'm Blake."

"Yang's partner?" Pyyhra asked, shirking back when she realized Blake was apparently recognizing her. With a gentle nudge from Ren, she gave a bow."My name is Pyyrha Arc. Jaune's Initiator and youngest sister."

Blake's confsuion grew, but she still smiled warmly and gave the little girl a gentle pat on teh head.

"Keep a good eye on him, do you?"

Pyrrha happily nodded and the teams moved to a quieter place before a groan ended the reunion. The teens turned to see a woman who was clearly Weiss, Whitley and Winter's mother, staggering into the room, clearly not fully 'awake' and with a bottle in her arms.

"Whu...Whuh happened?"

"Mother." Weiss sighed as she moved to greet the woman. "Seems that you were out drinking again, I see."

"Weiss, what happened?" Her mother asked, reaching to take a sip from her drink before a white Creep stole in away and a simularly white Boartusk pushed a chair for the woman to sit in.

"I think you've had enough of that, mother." Winter smiled gently as she patted her mother's hand. "There was a Grimm and White Fang attack, but Weiss and her friends dealt with it."

"You call THIS 'dealing with it?!'" Jacques roared, marching his way over to the scene. "Look at all the damage!"

"What's more important, life or possessions?" Gilles stormed in front of Jacques, reminding the former SDC head that he towered over him and still had teh strength to fight if he had to, espeically with one his daughters and potential daughter-in-law in the immediate area. "Possessions can be replaced, homes and buildings can be rebuilt, But lives? No. I'd think you should be grateful your daughters were fine and handled them so well, while you and your shit-stain of a brat...!'

"GILES!" Joan snapped, her daughters joining her. However, the Arc patriarch didn't seem to be hearing them.

"...hid with all the others.. Dear Monty Jacque, you are an insult not only to the Schnee name, but men in general; cowering and mocking those who put their lives on the line. Now, if you'll exucse me, I'm going to check on my son, who has proven to be a thousand times a greater eing than half of the people who went to this party."

"Why you...!"

"Let him speak." Weiss said. "Although, I do thank you, Lord Arc. So, keeping talking ;father.' Oum knows it's all you're good at, asie from destroying lives. No please, go on your little triade, as old as it is. And yes, it is indeed very old! So, get it out of your system, then sit down and SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone gasped at Weiss' tone and word choice. Save for Winter and Nicholas, who gently applauded her, and Tamaki and Nora, who loudly whistled and shouted for more.

Sadly, the former patriarch was not amused.

"Weiss…." Jacque growled. "What. Did you say to me?"

"Hard of hearing?" Weiss retorted with a smirk on her face. "You know what I said. What are you going to do? Imprison me in my room? Assault me after I did our family a huge service by facing off against a major criminal? No one would ever do business with you again if you did. And remember…you're out of the SDC."

Jacque's brow furrowed and his face starting to turn red

"Father, please!" Whitely asked, "Remember! I can still be the heir! Just disown Weiss!"

Jacque didn't hear his son, instead marching up to Weiss with his hands risen.

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE...!"

SHINK!

He then fell to the ground, clutching the stump where his hand used to be as Weiss flung her sword clean of blood, her team and Kitaliya standing beside her and glaring at him.

"I am your daufhter." Weiss growled. "Not your doll or possession. And on that note, if anything...YOU belong to me, former employee. Right grandpa?"

Weiss' mother suddenly winced, realziing ehr fatehr was up and about.

"Indeed, little snowflake." Nicholas Schnee mused, snapping his fingers. "Security? Remove this trash from the estate and bar him from all SDC property."

The guards moved to do as they were told, but Jacque, maddened by how everything was falling apart, rushed towards Nicholas.

"SENTIMENTAL FOOL! I BROUGHT THSI COMPANY TO UNTOLD HEIGHTS! I MADE US RICH! I WILL NOT...!"

His rant was ended by Weiss' fist sending flying into a wall, cracking his jaw and breaking nose.

"Come near me, Winter, mother or grandfather again." Weiss said, sheathing her blade. "And I will gut you. That goes for you to Whitlely, unless you change."

She then turned around and wheezed in pain, blowing on her knuckles.

"First punch out, huh?" Yang smiled.

"Yes…"

"Feels good. Doesn't it?"

"Oh indeed!" Weiss sarcasitcally noted. "I'm just counting the seconds til my next one!"

"I know your pain." Ruby assured her best friend. "You get used to it."

"Indeed you do." Ren noted, looking unsure how to feel about Nora approaching him with bandages.

Nicholas, chuckling at the sight, then took a sip of water and called for a familiar face.

"Klein!"

"Yes sir?"

"Do me a favor and clean out ALL the liquor cabinets before you leave with Weiss and the Arcs. I don't want to see a single drop of alcohol in this house every again."

"Right away, sir."

Weiss' motehr looked at her father in a myirad of emotions, but Nicholas paid this no mind.

"You have grown spoiled while I was recovering, Willow." He frowned. "I raised you better than that. By the brothers, I'm almost grateful your mother is not here to see what you've become. Go to your room and rest, we'll talk later."

"..I'm not a child." Willow muttered.

"Go. To. Your. Room. And. Rest." Nicholas repeated himself, and Willow obeyed. With a sigh, he turned to teams RWKBY (still needed to fuure that out), NPR and the Katagiri twins. "That girl, I swear...I'm sorry you all had to see that."

"Not a problem, grandfather." Weiss and Winter said together, Whitely being quiet.

"Whitely?" Nicholas asked. "Would you like to join grandpa on a bussiness trip? See how it;s really done?"

Whitley remained silent, and Nicholas sighed.

"Klein!"

"Yes sir?"

"One last thing; pack Whitley's things, he's coming with me on my trips whether he likes it or not."

Klein's eyes turned red as the sole Schnee boy began to bitch and moan.

"Good, on you sir. Do the brat something right."

Pyrrha's attention shifted from the humorous scene of the spoiled brat being dragged away to the medical tent. Picking up on this, Ruby took her and Kitaliya by the hand and made their way over.

"Oh right..." Yang realized, following her sisters and potential brother-in-law's initiator/ sister.

"We probably should check on him." Ren mused.

"He's probably awake by now." Nora mused. "Sides, its brekafast-time! Fearless leader NEVER skips breakfast!"

"I completely forgot about him." Weiss followed in suit with a face palm, motioning Blake, who was doing the same, to follow.

"Swear, the universe has it out for that guy."

RWBY BB

Jaune stirred, to find that his...everything...hurt and he was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He tehn felt his aura kick in and start finishing up healing him, enabling him to sit up and rub the sleep out of his eyes. He then reached over and read his chart.

"Lost three pints of blood, multiple fractures, at least one concussion…" He read. "...Meh. I've had worse."

"Not something to be proud of."

Jaune turned to see his family and friends standing at the entrance of the tent.

"JAUNE!"

Pyrrha, tears in her eyes, leapt into is arms, wrapping her own around his chest.

"Dummy! Dummy! You..!" She whimpered, only to calm down as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I know, I know. I had to, though."

"...Baka." Pyrrha weakly added as she let go and let Ruby get in close. She stared at Jaune for a full minute before smiling and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Did good, vomit boy."

"Not as good as you, crater face." Jaune teased, their foreheads and noses nuzzling before his stomach growled.

"Care for some breakfast?"

All turned to see Klein with a small mountain of pancakes.

"I cannot promise they'll be as good as Mr. Lie's, but I did my best."

Everyone took a stack (or in Nora's case, six) and ate in a happy silence before Ironwood entered,

"Will he pull through?" He asked Gilles, who chuckled.

"My boy's a hell of a lot tougher than most. It'll take more than a kickboxing assassin to put him down."

"That reminds me." Ironwood realized, turning to the blonde male. "Where's Black?"

Jaune's answer was an unhesitating:

"Dead."

Blake and Weiss' eyes widened at Jaune's answer, while Yang looked more annoyed that anything.

"Geez, couldn't let me get in one good hit, could ya, vomit-boy?"

"Did you at least try and…?" Winter started, only to be cut off.

"He tried to take my sword." Jaune frowned as he gasped. "No one. Takes. My. Sword."

"..You just going to let that one slide?" Tamaki asked Yang.

"Later." She responded, shooting him a look. "Heard you took on the same guy that gave Weiss trouble with back on the train."

"I'd prefer if we didn't speak of that." Weiss retorted, not liking to recall how she had been, for lack of a better term, promptly wrecked against the Lieutenant. Neptune gave her a pat on the shoulder in reassurance.

"Hey, if it's anything, Blake's mom kicked my tail." Sun added weakly, only to find no one was listening. "No? Not helping?"

...

...

"I...think I'll just wait outside."

"Try not to get in trouble." Blake requested, shooting him a gentle smiile and blowing him a kiss, which he caught with a beaming smile.

"...I think i better run damage control." Neptune realized, moving to follow is best friend and leader before Weiss pulled him back. "...Snow Angel?"

Weiss, surprising all (and yet, not really), pulled Neptune into a kiss, which left the blue-haired intellectual on cloud nine.

"Is...this a thing now?" He asked.

"Most defintely." Weiss beamed, before gently pushing him away. "Now go keep that shirtless rapscallion from stowing away."

Neptune saluted his new girlfriend and rushed after the monkey Faunus.

"OKAY! STORIES!" Ruby demanded. "NOW!"

"THAT'S OUR LINE!" Weiss and Blake demanded playfully, pointing to Jaune.

"I got his scroll, search it up or whatever." The Arc boy frowned to the Atlas general, throwing the aforementioned device to him before turning to the others with a smile. "Can someone grab me my clothes? I feel good enough to get..."

He then realized something and lost the confidence to finish his sentence.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Jaune, we'll be okay with a few scars." Blake assured him. "We've all got them."

"It's...not that simple, Blakey." Yang said, realizing what had gotten her future brother-in-law so concerned.

Ruby took Jaune's hand into her own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"They were going to have to see it eventually." She reminded him.

With great reluctance, Jaune let out a sigh, stood up and removed his hospital gown.

What those who had not been on earth saw made them gag on their vomit, tears well up in some of their eyes

It wasn't just his leg; practically all of Jaune's side was missing, replaced by black machinery from his toes to his pecks.

"…Pretty gross, right?" He smiled weakly. "The reason I'm in the 300 ranks back on earth. Half my digestive system had to be replaced with bio-mechanics, and I lost a kidney and my whole liver. Doc Sumire says that if it wasn't for aura, I'd have died months ago."

"W-w-what happened?" Weiss asked.

"I got hurt." Pyrrha confessed, memories of...that day...filling her head as she hung her head in shame.

"We were in a real big fight against some monsters called Gaestra." Ruby explained, gently pushing Pyrrha towards the Arcs. "Long story short; they make Grimm look like Zwei and contact with them turns most into them. We holding off an army and one took us by surprise. Pyrrha took a hit for me...and it...it looked like..."

It had looked like the little girl had suffered a similar fate to her namesake.

"I lost it." Jaune finished. "I don't emember anything but pure rage. Next ting i know, all the Gaestra are dead, I'm bleeding out and out of aura for the first time in my life."

Respect for the blonde knight went up exponentially...which was interupted by clapping.

"Oh, good. You're awake, Arc-lad."

Said knight tensed, as did the two Initiators and Ruby. Weiss and Blake turned to see Kagetane stood admiring the scene, an unease filling the room. Suddenly remembering his sadistic glee, the two Huntresses began to question how Jaune and Ruby seemd to know this man.

"So...how did the second time feel?" The madman asked gleefully. "More of a rush when they can actually fight, wasn't it?"

"Don't you have a Bullhead to be on?" Joan snapped at the man, not liking him implying her son understood him.

"Why madam, I merely wanted to make sure that the only Remnant native who understands me was doing alright, is that a crime?" Kagetane asked before turning around. "But! I can tell when I'm not wanted...stay alive, Arc-lad! You to, my dear Ruby; we'll chat sometime."

He then vanished with a cackle.

"Arc." Ironwood said bluntly. "What did he mean?"

"John, this can wait." Gilles started

"No dad." Jaune said, shame filling his form as all eyes turned to him. "What he was talking about...I...I don't regret it, and I'd do it again if I have to! But...I...I..."

He started to tear up, but composed himself and confessed:

"I killed people. Non-combatants. On my own."

It wasn't lost on Jaune that Ruby, Kitaliya and Pyyhra were not as shocked as he'd expected

The memories came rushing back to him as he explained what had happened….

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE FOLLOWING FLASHBACK IS EXTREMELY DARK AND MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL READERS. IT HAS BEEN EDITED COMPARED TO IT'S PORTRAYAL IN THE UPCOMING PREQUEL, BUT CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.)**

 **3 days before the battle with Aldebarren**

 _Jaune handed the waiter a wad of yen bills and waited at the bar, sipping from a water bottle until it was dry while munching on a snack. It took a while, but they all showed up and sat where he had arranged; it had taken most of his savings to pull this off, but it would be worth it._

 _Just as he finished his snack, they all fell asleep at their table, just as a van pulled up. The driver made eye contact with Jaune, who nodded `and pointed to the small party that been the life of the bar for an hour._

 _As they were driven to the location he had chosen, Jaune then popped open a bottle of brandy and downed all the contents. The bitter fluid burnt his throat, but warmed him and killed some of his senses._

" _Never again."_

 _He took out a picture of himself, Ruby, Kitaliya, Pyyhra, Rentaro, Enju, Kisara and Tina. All smiling and being happy. His hand started shaking, which he stopped by finishing the brandy._

" _Never again." He repeated._

 _He was doing this for them._

 _2 hours later_

 _The party had awoken bound in chairs in a condemned building in the poorest district in Tokyo. Jaune was waiting for them, a second bottle of brandy just finished and Crocea Mors freshly sharpened._

" _Have a good time?" Jaune asked them. "Hope so, cause it's that last one you'll ever have. And don't botehr asking why you're all here. You know what you did."_

 _The previous day, a bomb had gone off in the makeshift school Tendou Civ-Sec had set up in the outsides on Tokyo. None of the girls had gotten out safely, and no one did anything, because they were not registered as citizens. In fact, the police officer who had been handling the case had wished he could applaud the ones responsible._

 _Enju, Kitaliya and Pyrrha had found out in the worst way possible; they had planned on binge watching Tenshu girls with their friends...only to spy their remains, as much Rentaro and Ruby had tried to keep them from finding out._

 _Rentaro and Kisara had comforted thier Intiators, promising that once Alebaren was gone, this would never happen and they would find the ones responsible...But Jaune had another idea._

 _This was it._

" _Any of you have kids of your own?"_

 _One woman, he words muffled under her gag, depsertalye nodded. Jaune undid her gag and asked:_

" _What did you tell yourself to do it?"_

 _She looked down in shame_

" _Tell me."_

 _She couldn't._

" _You have two minutes to get out before you join them. Breathe a word and your entire family will be homeless by morning day after tomorrow."_

 _The woman scampered off in fear. She'd not speak a word when she saw what was about to befall her cohorts._

" _Did they beg?" Jaune asked after he had removed their gags. "Don't lie to me."_

 _..._

" _Answer and you may get out of this quickly." Jaune snapped._

" _The freaks had it coming!" One man shouted, only to find his leg stabbed._

" _Did. They. Beg?" Jaune repeated himself._

" _Yes!" Another man tearfully confessed. "They kept begging for some sensei's to come and help them!"_

 _Jaune slammed his hand into that man's face as teh gulit filled him, and he started recalling all the Cursed Children who had called him 'Jaune-sensei', fighting back tears._

" _Sakura wanted to be a gymnast. Madoka tinkered and could make even the ugliest scrap beautiful. Shiro was going to be a master at chess. Rin..." He faltered. "Rin was the sweetest little thing I've ever known, and trust me hen I say i have known sweet people! And Ikki? Oum, little Ikki...she was just starting to realize she was a painter."_

 _He didn't look at his prisoners_

" _And you? You...whatever you are...You killed them. And laughed it off."_

" _Fine, you got us!" Another woman snapped. "Now let us go! We'll confess!"_

 _They then realized taht he was leaving them._

" _Arrest us! Please!"_

 _He glared at them shuttibg them up as he took out a matchbox._

" _People get arrested." Jaune retorted. "Animals are put down."_

" _W-what are yiu doing with that?" The bleeding man asked when he spied Jauen striking the match and holding up so they could all see._

 _The blonde knight simply asked, with a smile:_

" _Is that gasoline I smell?"_

 _He dropped the match and walked away, not paying the screams or burst of heat a thought._

 _Jaune had stood outside and watched the building burn to the ground. No one got out, and he did not lose a wink of sleep._

 **Present**

Silence filled the room for a full ten minutes after Jaune finished regaling all with what had happened.

"You guys probably think I'm a monster." He mused weakly. "I don't blame you."

...

...

...

"…Nope."

Surprisingly, that nope didn't come from Ruby, Kitaliya, Pyyrha or any of his family….but Blake and Weiss.

"..Nope?" He asked in confusion.

"Nope." Weiss replied.

"You know what you did was wrong and work towards making up for it." Blake explained.

"Besides, they killed children." Weiss pointed out,

"They were unarmed and helpless!" Jaune repeated.

"They. Killed. Children." Weiss repeated. "And laughed about it. Besides, you DID spare the one with a family. If anything Jaune Arc, you just proved that you are indeed a man and worthy of being Ruby's significant other."

"Ain't that my line?" Yang asked.

"Oh please, you'd ship Ruby with anybody." Blake teased. "Jaune's safe."

"That he is." Ren nodded.

"Yep!" Nora followed

"..You do know I can hear you, right?" Jaune asked.

"Ignore them." Ruby smiled sweetly as she made herself comfortable in Jaune's arms and they stared at each other sweetly after Ruby had made sure Jaune was looking at her. "And by the way? I knew. Kagetane told me when I went after the Mercury-Spitter. Doesn't change a thing."

Jaune was shocked at his girlfriend's words, but smiled as tears filled his eyes.

"T-Thank you"

The silver-eyed girl smiled sweetly as she wiped the tears from his face.

"I love you, jaune Arc."

"I love you too, Ruby Rose."

"Kiss!" Kitalya and Pyrrha chanted. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Without so much of a blush and a seductive look at each other, Ruby and Jaune then shared a kiss.

"That…is going to take some getting used to." Blake mused, Weiss nodding in agreement

"How do you think WE feel?" Jasmine Arc asked

RWBY BB

"So, what now?" Jaune asked as they all rode a Bullhead back to the Arc home. His parents and sisters, while unnerved, had understood why he had done what had done. As long as he NEVER did ut again, they were willing to forget...altough Gilles' pride in his son had grown immensly.

"The plan was to go help Glynda at Beacon..." Ruby started

"Oh, no need to worry about her, sis." Yang beamed. "Dad and the other teachers are helping out, Plus, tehy got GFVY and...CRDL over there, so they should be okay."

"I actually heard all about this from a scroll back on Meanguire." Blake explained, then looking on at her feet.. "I was going to try and stop Adam and then head back to help my dad when he had his meeting with Sienna Khan…but I don't think I'll be able to slip away that easily anymore."

"Not a chance, Blakey!" Yang teased, taking her partner into a hug. "Don't worry Sun, she's going to be all yours, just doing some catching up."

"I'm cool with that." Sun smiled. "Still, the meeting is in two days, and I don;t think me, Blake and her dad'll be enough

"I'll go!" Kitaliya beamed, rushing to give the Cat Faunus a big hug. "I wanna see more people like me and Blake!"

She then remembered Ruby was still in the area an dthen blushed in embrassment

"Can I?"

Ruby playfully frowned and thought about the question before smiling and looking to Blake.

"I'll guard her with my life." Blake promised

"Um...Jaune?"

The blonde knight turned to his Intiator.

"Since we're not going to Beacon...could we...maybe...go see THEM?"

Jaune, Ren and Nora's forms filled with silent regret and worry, but they found the confidence to nod.

"Yeah, we should go and see the Nikos family." Jaune mused, looking at his leg., which held his teammate and first love's weapon "I have something that is rightfully there's."

"So...we just got the whole team together, have a new world to talk about discover...and we're splitting up again?" Weiss realized.

The irony was not lost on anyone.

"It's only for a few days."

"Hopefully." Tamaki noted, getting a smack fro Yuzuki.

"And we'll give you all travelling money." Joan assured them, reaching for a cheque-book.

RWBY BB

And so, the spilt off once more, although this time they knew they would meet up again:

Sun, Blake and Kitaliya head to Meanguire to help Blake's father Ghira confront Sienna Khan.

Jaune, Pyyhra, Ren and Nora head to Mistral to pay their final respects to their fallen teammate and namesake

Ruby, Weiss, Neptune, Tamaki, Yuzuki and Yang journey to Haven to prevent what befell Beacon.

The future is uncertain, but looking ever so slightly brighter.

 **Volume 1 END**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **And thus, Volume 1 from 'RWBY Arc Bullet' comes to an end! Thank you readers for following, favoriting and reviewing. Sometime next week, the prequel to this fic; 'Remnants of Black, Red and Blonde Bullets' will be posted, with hopefully an entire arc up on the first day.**

 **Next chapter will be a nice little omake based off a certain skit in RWBY chibi, while also bringing back some Black Bullet faces. Here's a hint: vacation.**


End file.
